Long Road to Fatherhood
by Icywinter
Summary: Scotty struggles to do everything to get his Fatherhood, but can he prove to the courts and his family that he could be a good dad. PLEASE REVIEW! L/S FRIENDSHIP
1. Angel

**Please Review, I may not write as well as some people but it would be nice to have more people giving me ideas or suggestions. Always open to new things, but this is not an L/S love story. To me Lilly and Scotty are like siblings hence why they are so close to one another, like the actors in real life think about each other. **

**Anyways on with the story, this is more along the lines of Lilly and Scotty trying to fight for him to see their daughter and how story their friendship is. Nothing wrong with them being friends, cause Lilly is in need of one. **

Stillman popped his head into the room" Lil just gave birth to a 5lb baby girl" seeing just how much happiness and joy Scotty was fighting back. In fact a million emotions crossed through him wanting to speak but it hurt knowing that he wasn't there sharing this joy with Lilly also, as his heart ached for his little girl.

Instead he watched the snow come falling down while knowing that right now Lilly probably wanted to share her joy of their new daughter with him. However Scotty couldn't go anywhere near the room knowing that he was only allowed to see their daughter once a week but the courts wouldn't allow him to be there for the birth.

The reason was due to his anger problems; Scotty had been prohibited from being with their child after a series of fights that entailed the courts to place a restriction of him. What he didn't know was that this was part his mother's doing also, as a wave of sadness rushed through his own veins. Although both he and Lilly had no intention of being together, due to the fact they thought of each other as siblings since their daughter's conception was done via artificial insemination using his sperm after donating so that she could get pregnant.

Not like his own mother cared, the fact that she had stepped in with false claims that Scotty had once hurt her so much that she still carried bruises made the judge believe it. Although these were lies his mother and father where pretty smart which in the long run had no idea how this was going to affection Scotty both emotionally and physically.

Getting back to Scotty, he was pretty much aching to see his little girl and sitting there all alone wasn't doing it for him anymore. Walking around the hallways the lone detective heard sounds in some rooms coming from happy fathers, all but for him whom had wanted to have that feeling right then and there.

Just down the hallway in one of the rooms, Lilly lay there cradling her newborn daughter in her arms when Stillman stood there" What's her name"?

"Melissa Kate" letting out a sigh" Court's wouldn't let me use Scotty's last name so she has mine" feeling kind of tired from giving birth. Stillman then nodded before leaving her alone again but Lilly needed to share her joy with someone, after going through labor without anyone there.

Just outside Scotty felt like glass; ready to break as cracks surround his body due to the sadness within. The courts were wrong there was no way he could ever harm a woman nevertheless an newborn baby or her mother especially Lilly, however Scotty had to fight hard to gain joint custody but it was going to be a long time before that ever happened. Upon seeing Stillman his eyes looked concerned.

"Melissa Kate Rush" he spoke as Scotty's heart sank even more "She's got Lil's eyes, but resembles you a lot". Another crack in his heart had been added knowing just how much he already loved Melissa, wanting to go in there and be that father he'd always had wanted to be. Zeroing in on the clock as it ticked on minute by minute, hour by hour as afternoon turned into evening.

By that time Scotty was standing by the nursery hoping to catch a glimpse of their daughter. In fact he was on the verge of tears needing to give her his love, which was important. However when Jefferies came by he tried to led the man away" Can't be here Scotty, one thing to sit in the waiting room another is to be standing here".

Scotty's nose flared feeling a surge of anger but knew he had to obey, but just after both Lilly and their daughter had arrived home for the first time his paternal instincts shifted into high gear. Later that night the two spoke on the phone.

"Hey" she whispered" Got a little girl that needs her Daddy".

Scotty felt like crying but it proved to be no use" I miss her Lil, she okay" while on the other side of the line Lilly peered down at Melissa" She's sleeping on my chest".

Letting out a sigh he too aching to have her on his also" When am I allowed over" needing to be there for Lilly whom probably was a tad bit overwhelmed.

"Not yet, got both Boss and Kat helping me out" which didn't make him feel any better" I'm her Dad not boss, Melissa doesn't even know who I am. Breaking me that she's not with me" he replied while his eyes had filled up with tears.

Lilly let out a yawn" Night Scotty" before the line went dead leaving him all alone, wanting so much to bond with his own child but couldn't.

The next morning Scotty walked into headquarters seeing a bunch of cops whom were also new fathers, all bragging about their newest additions all but him. He wanted to but still had no clue about what it had meant or how to take care of a baby, that part made Scotty feel like the worst dad in the entire world.

Inside the bullpen, two pink balloons adored Lilly's desk while on the wall was a birth announcement of their daughter's birth if that wasn't thrown enough in his face. The day looked uncertain but was deemed to get worse as Scotty did four interrogations before coming out with a headache, as the father inside of him ached to come out.

However when it was time to go home, all he wanted to do was to be with Melissa. It was natural to want to be with your own kids except that Scotty couldn't even see her yet, as he walked home as his fatherhood called out to him. The rain now cried out from the clouds; as a metaphor for how he was feeling.

Nevertheless his first visitation would prove give him practically no more rights, after something goes wrong between both him and the social worker.


	2. Baby I love you

However that morning, Scotty came over to Lilly's apartment seeing just how tired she had become from raising an almost two week old infant alone. He instantly felt guilty for not being able to help out with caring for Melissa, whom he loved so much. Somehow the two ended up embracing each other as Lilly leaned against his chest letting that sound comfort her, while tears begun falling due to a severe lack of sleep.

"She needs you" Lilly whispered softly before Scotty continued rubbing her back until hearing a knock on the front door. Breaking away the social worker came in as the two sat there going over certain things but it was clear as daylight that Scotty just wanted to see his little girl. Already his heart ached with pain and worry, before hearing Melissa crying out.

Getting up Scotty tried to head up there before the social worker had stopped him "You are prohibited from seeing the child Mr. Valens, only Ms. Rush has contact".

"This is supposed to be the day that I get to see my daughter" his voice growled before the woman spoke" Visitation rights had been suspended".

His face grew stern" Haven't even seeing her yet, ever know how that feels to not be able to see the child you love so much" speaking in a firm voice" I want to be in Melissa's life, don't even know how much this kills me just not even being about to comfort our child".

The social worker didn't take that into consideration except write something down in a book, before Lilly came down after hearing how hard Scotty was fighting to see their daughter. He wasn't about to back 

down knowing the importance of being a dad, and how much it would mean to him to be in Melissa's life.

"You have a high anger problem, something that wouldn't be safe around a two week old infant" before Lilly intervened" I disagree, Scotty would never harm our daughter or me for that matter. He once saved my life during a hostage situation; he always makes me feel so safe. Melissa needs his comfort and safety also".

The woman wasn't impressed by any of this" Says here you two were in love once".

Scotty shook his head" No Lil and I were never like that, we're just close friends" knowing his own mother probably made up some phony story again.

"Why were you at the hospital the day the child had been born "?

He took a deep breath" You think I'd miss the birth of my daughter, I 'm her dad" fighting firm and touch without losing any control. Scotty kept his cool for Melissa" Don't know how much pain I felt not being there in that room when she was born, instead I sat there for hours waiting".

However Lisa wrote it down" Where were you when Melissa Kate Rush was born" as Scotty felt his heart break knowing his daughter didn't share his last name" In the waiting room, with my boss and coworkers."

"Then why were you standing near Ms. Rush's hospital room just after the baby had been born"?

Scotty's voice grew firmer" Want to see Lil, and our daughter. You think I'd serious harm either one of them, I wouldn't. Hurt I just standing there not being able to love Melissa, that day was supposed to be a happy one for both Lil and Me".

During the middle of it all Melissa began crying out, which made entailed Scotty to get up. Feeling the father inside of him aching to take control before Lilly held him back" Not abandoning my own daughter" feeling the rage building inside.

One thing he stayed was rational instead headed back over to the couch, still worried about his daughter. Melissa needed him right now, but Scotty couldn't go up there and comfort her. He wasn't about to give up, wanting to fight this out.

"You and Ms. Rush almost attended Lamaze class together when it was restricted until she had given birth".

Scotty wasn't about to let his woman make him out to be a criminal" Wasn't going to let Lil going through her pregnancy alone, did it because I care about her. Don't matter that we ain't in love with each other, she still my friend and partner".

Upstairs Lilly rocked Melissa around, seeing how much she resembled her father" Daddy's fighting so hard to see you, he wanted to come up here and hold you" trying to avoid crying. Upon sitting down she sat there as the infant suckled from her breast quietly before resting on her mother chest, with the lulling sound of her heart Melissa fell back to sleep.

Placing the infant down in the bassinet, Lilly kissed her" Daddy and me love you so much" before coming back down again.

"She alright" Scotty asked concerned" Just woke up for a feeding" she replied. He felt even worse by now, especially wanting to cherish every moment with Melissa but his love would always be there for her.

After hours of baseless lies, Scotty fought so damn hard but it only made matters worse. Just five minutes after that moron social worker; Lisa had left the two had to get ready to head down to family court. Lilly went upstairs to change before peering down at Melissa" Wish me luck, I'm going find a way for Daddy to spend some time with you", giving her another kiss.

While her daughter was being watched by Kat, the two detectives headed into the courtroom together. However the end result meant that Scotty had no visitation rights, but now could only see Lilly both in and out of work. That didn't help since his heart was now completely broken, he wasn't going to stop fighting to see their daughter.

Later on Melissa had been rushed to the hospital after her lips had turned blue, with required surgery on her heart. Lilly was scared as she paced around worriedly before calling Scotty, whom couldn't even come down to be with her. He too felt scared knowing that his little girl's heart was being operated on, but worried about the possibility of Melissa not making it.

Scotty knew she had never received his love, but kept on hoping she'd pull through which she did. Now lying there inside of an incubator like model, Melissa was attached to heart monitors as Lilly sat there on the verge of tears.

During the next few days Melissa seemed to get better but still it drove Scotty practically crazy wanting to see her, as a dad he felt his comfort was needed right now. Instead he walked through the park seeing all the fathers with their kids, knowing that his wasn't with him. In fact nobody seemed to care about the lonely dad had his fatherhood stolen away, before he could have a chance to be one.

By the time that Melissa was well enough to go home, Scotty was on edge needing to run up there and check on her. His paternal instincts had been driving him insane, knowing she needed him. However day in and day out Scotty felt so far away from her, as one night he finally broke down and cried. The pain was just too much for him to handle.

Even after Melissa had recovered fully, Scotty had received an invite to the first annual new police father's party. Only that he couldn't take his daughter along with him, knowing just how much it would mean but instead felt no need to attend. He couldn't act happy or pretend to brag about Melissa if he never had spent any time with her.

Still in his drawer was a purple frame, but without any photo of her. That also had been banned which made Scotty even upset not to know what his daughter looked like; especially wanting to have at least one picture for him to look at.

Though he helped out with doing the laundry and buying clothes and diapers, plus baby food that wasn't enough. Even Lilly agreed since she too could see just how much Scotty had wanted to act and feel like a father to their daughter, he hadn't smiled since she had told him about her pregnancy. This whole restraining order had took away any once of happiness from him.


	3. Far Away

Just another week later, Scotty was so much in pain from not seeing his daughter he went to a tattoo parlor and got Melissa's name on his arm. While that was being done, Scotty felt the pain of the needle but it didn't compare to how he was feeling inside. His chance of being a father had been stolen from him, which hurt deeply.

Breathing out, he thought about Melissa wanting to be with her that given second. Afterwards Scotty came back to his apartment looking at the tattoo. Underneath Melissa's name was her birth date with a pink rose underneath. He felt good to get it but it didn't take away the yearning to be a father.

However after weeks on end of speaking back and forth to his lawyer with no success, he didn't give up hope. Scotty did in fact remain there for Lilly whom in need of his comfort especially having to care for their daughter on her own; which at times made her so exhausted. One night the two went out for a dinner and a movie, but it wasn't anything fancy.

While walking together afterwards, Scotty felt more and more disconnected from his daughter as the song" Far Away" played over and over again in his mind. In fact he couldn't take not being able to see her any longer, especially waking up on weekends wanting to just be with Melissa.

His love was incredibly strong for her; but had never even kissed his little girl yet. That part was the most upsetting to him knowing just how much she already had meant to him; earlier on Scotty felt all alone upon seeing other fathers pushing strollers around, while he just stood there aching to know what it had felt like to actually be able to take Melissa places.

Just then Lilly touched his hand" They are wrong, I know how much you love her see it in your eyes" sitting down on a bench as Scotty then joined her" Killin me not knowin what she looks like, or even have a picture of her to look at" sighing softly.

She knew he was hurting badly" You've got that paternal look to you" knowing that his fatherhood had been taken away, before he could ever be one. Even throughout her entire pregnancy, Lilly saw just how much Scotty ached to place his hand there feeling either the kicking or movement of their daughter.

Upon looking at him now, she wanted him to have that chance to be able to experience fatherhood.

" Got to head home; give Melissa her bath" as Scotty let out a long sigh" Guess I'll go to the gym and work out" really wanting to be with their daughter right now. Besides the fact every single night since had been born he would sit on the couch for hours, with a heart full of love for her.

Upon standing up Lilly though silently cursing to herself about now having to pump out more milk, she too was feeling overwhelmed with raising Melissa on her own.

"You want to stay for awhile" she asked not really wanting to be alone tonight. Scotty sighed once more" Can't knowing my daughter needs me".

She understood completely before letting him hold her; since them both needed each other's comfort so badly. However Lilly felt Scotty gently rubbing her back which had brought a soothing relief, but it was the feeling of comfort that she had needed. Breaking away Lilly gently squeezed his arm.

"Call me later" as he nodded before heading off another way, with thoughts only on Melissa. Nobody understood just how painful it had felt to not be there when she was born, not hearing the sound of her first cries. Or waiting out in the halls seeing other first time fathers all excited knowing that he too wanted to feel the same way, but instead stood there but felt almost like an invisible dad.

Even when Melissa had that surgery worrying so much about her, that Scotty didn't eat for a week. However he slipped Lilly some cash once a week for child support but in addition helped her out with some household chores (doing the laundry, and pitching in for food and baby stuff). To her that was tremendous amount of help but when it came to Melissa crying out, Scotty would stand by the stairs fighting back the urge to go up there.

That would be in violation of the court order, but upon hearing Lilly kissing their daughter he groaned softly feeling so left out. Still he wasn't about to give up, trying hard to convince people but without any luck.

Ten minutes later Scotty lay back while lifting weights which were a tad bit heavy for him. He didn't care anymore, but couldn't use alcohol to dull the pain. Being smart and thinking of both Lilly and Melissa he resisted against doing that; trying to use another method that wouldn't make him do something stupid.

Scotty knew as a father he had to do the right thing and not act like a complete idiot, besides he was already fighting hard for visitation rights. Remaining there and working out was the smartest thing at the moment since Scotty didn't feel like being at work all night, even though they had been working on an intense case at the moment.

Just a month later, Lilly had returned back to work after being on maternity leave for three months. She looked great but wasn't into showing off pictures of their daughter given the situations at hand, it hurt to see people coming up to her asking questions about Melissa. Scotty too wanted that attention and the feeling of being a proud father; but saw how other cops spoke to Lilly about their kids.

Letting out a soft sigh along with a heavy heartache that had been getting worse by the minute, instead his mind then shifted back onto the case.

"Doing what Lil had done all these years to avoid being hurt" he thought to himself" Could see why she did that".

While his thoughts were circulating even more before Lilly began working on the case trying to figure out the motive and the people that her squad had spoken to, she did notice how quiet Scotty had been. Still he remained low key for the rest of the day trying to remain mature and calm but by the end of the day, Lilly had already left to pick up Melissa from daycare leaving him alone.

Upon standing outside Stillman then joined him" Your little girl is quite something".

" Wouldn't know Boss" the younger man replied exhaling softly while his eyes remained focused on the city lights down below.

Stillman understood knowing how this was clearly affecting him but continued to listen" Just want to come home to my kid, not be alone like this".

He then nodded before remaining at his side" This wasn't supposed to happen to you, I know you would have been a good father to Melissa. Right now Lil's overwhelmed with taking care of her, that's why I'm taking some time off to help her out".

Scotty shook her head" Boss I should be doing this not you, taking care of Melissa" feeling the intense anger building up inside especially since he had no right to even be a dad. With his fists on fire he knew he had to keep on fighting knowing that Lilly didn't grow up with one.

However things got worse before Scotty had been shot in the stomach, but survived. Almost immediately Vera heard him whispering "Melissa" right before the bullet had hit him.


	4. Missing My Baby

After coming out of surgery, Lilly was sitting by his bedside holding onto his hand. She hated seeing her best friend in this condition but knew that he was in far more serious condition that when she had gotten shot. Sure she had gone through the terrible nightmares and acting like a zombie but now Lilly wasn't feeling so lonely. After getting pregnant with Melissa her aspect changed dramatically, even after she had been born.

Just looking down at Scotty, Lilly knew that he was still holding onto being a father to their daughter. The words from John Smith were speaking in her mind" Everyone's got something they hold onto that keeps them tethered to this world".

In fact they both knew that Melissa was the reason for them waking up in the morning, only which Scotty couldn't actually be with her. He had been put through hell it was only going to get worse considering that now he was far from their daughter whom he loved so much; it wasn't fair to Melissa not ever receiving his love.

However Lilly had to return home to her daughter, but a little while later she heard a knock at the door. Upon opening it was Ray as he stood there looking at her" See you have a daughter".

Lilly smiled" She's almost three months old" kissing Melissa's forehead as Ray looked at the infant" Got your looks, what's her name"?

"Melissa Kate, why are you here" she asked obviously knowing the reason. However Ray surprised her" Just wanted to see how you were doing" before hearing the infant crying softly. After putting Melissa down for her nap, the two spoke until Lilly let out sigh" Scotty's heartbroken of not being able to see our daughter".

Ray then listened" Doing the right thing fighting for that, proud of you" as he got up before going outside to his bike as Lilly stood there" Heading back to California"?

"Yeah just wanted to see that smile" before seeing how beautiful hers was. After speeding away Lilly cleaned up the house before freshening up, still angry that she had to meet with a social worker once a week to ensure that Melissa hadn't had any contact with Scotty.

This time two of them had showed up" Does Mr. Valens have any photos of your child" the man asked.

Lilly shook her head snapping right into a detective" you have no idea what's he's been feeling not being able to see or hold her. All he wants is to be a father but can't, now Scotty's lying in the hospital after being shot I know just seeing her would make him happy".

"Can't expose a child to Mr. Valens violent behavior" as Lilly grew tough" Scotty would never harm me or our daughter, he once saved my life during a hostage situation. Just about every time I see him he's sad, not fair to Melissa either".

The woman wasn't impressed" No visitation rights will be allowed" seeing how angry Lilly was now getting" He misses his little girl so much; for three months he's been aching to spend time with her. I see it in his eyes all the time, the love that's been building up for her. Scotty has no idea what Melissa even looks like but every time she cries I know he wants to go up there comfort her".

After arguing nothing worked leaving Lilly feeling completely wiped from everything, as she stood over her daughter crib with tears streaming downward" I know you need your Daddy, I'm trying sweetie. Mommy's going to make sure you get to meet him" whispering softly before kissing her cheek "I love you".

Upon returning to the hospital Lilly noticed that Scotty's eyes were now open as she took his hand" Hey".

He breathed out through an oxygen tube as thoughts about his little girl were swirling around in his mind, as if she was the only thing that had been keeping him together. Lilly squeezed his hand "How you feeling".

Scotty was in a lot of pain but made a motion with his hands as he wrote their daughter's name, knowing how important she was to him. Throughout the pain Scotty still held out hope but wanted Melissa to lie on his chest, needing for her to take away the pain. He then breathed harder feeling more pain surging while Lilly blotted his cheek.

"Melissa" he whispered groggily "Baby girl". It broke her heart hearing how much Scotty was missing her, but knew his love was so incredibly strong now" I told them about how you feel, they act like it doesn't matter when it does".

He then held on tightly" Stay" trying not to move due to the pain. Lilly couldn't for long but her own comfort didn't help him at all, before a nurse came in to give him some more painkillers which made him drowsy. After falling asleep she then stroked his cheek" Melissa will always be your daughter, she won't hate you. I'm making sure she knows how much you truly love her".

During the week ahead Scotty began getting better but ached for a photo of her. In fact he needed his own daughter to cheer him up, as the lonely father lay there with needing to hold her in his arms. Nobody cared about how miserable he had been feeling knowing he couldn't even speak to Melissa, yet the words were on the tip of his mouth.

By the time Scotty had recovered he couldn't sleep like Lilly had during the aftermath. In fact he took long walks noticing other fathers with their kids; all but him. Scotty felt like an outsider wanting to know what it really was like to take on a parenting role, knowing that he was up for the challenge.

He even went ahead and took more parenting classes just to prove to the courts that he was a stable father; but that did practically nothing. Scotty knew he had been missing out on something that meant also to him, now his heart had combusted inside. Heading over to Lilly's apartment as he went in hearing the sound of Melissa crying since the thunder probably had scared her.

In fact Scotty wanted nothing more than to comfort her as another loud clap of thunder made Melissa cry out even more. He couldn't take not being able to go up there before taking two steps up but ended up having to warm up a bottle for her, that didn't help him at all. When Lilly came down she saw his fatherly look spread across his entire face.

"Bring her down here Lil" whispered Scotty wanting to sit on the couch with Melissa right now. She then took then bottle from him seeing how broken he was inside and out but couldn't break any rules for a fear of their daughter being taken from her. Upon heading back upstairs he sighed while wanting to be a part of Melissa's life.

Meanwhile Lilly was rocking Melissa back and forth, while she continued crying. Upon sitting down in a rocking chair, her cell buzzed with a text message.

_My little girl okay?_

Lilly knew that this was driving Scotty nuts as he waited downstairs with awaiting arms to hold their daughter in. However Melissa didn't stop crying until two hours later when she finally fell asleep against her chest, as Lilly gently placed her down into her crib" Daddy and I love you so much" whispering softy before planting two kisses on Melissa's cheek.

Upon coming back down again Scotty was sitting there looking so worried" I'm terrible Dad Lil, can't even comfort my own daughter".

"You're not Scotty" as he sighed" Miss her so much; just want to a real dad. Can't take coming home knowing that my little girl ain't there for me love? Haven't even gotten to even talk to her yet" as she knew he was having an emotional breakdown him this, but knew the courts were dead wrong.

Rubbing his back Lilly then watched as Scotty tried to remain strong" I need to be there for Melissa, ain't fair to her either having to grow up without me".

The pain kept on adding to his emotional breakdown that Scotty was inching towards, so much so that he would stand outside the balcony at headquarters just trying to make some sense of this. Vera then came outside knowing not to mention his excitement of becoming a father since Kat had just become pregnant with his kid.

"I see a lot of you in Melissa; she's got Lil's eyes "he said as Scotty let out a breath" Once felt happy about being a dad; don't even know if I could ever get that back".

Vera nodded" Never going to be the same without you in her life, you didn't deserve this to happen to you Scotty. Don't think you would ever harm a child even boss knows that".

Scotty shook his head" losing out on watching her grows up; already three months old yet I haven't been in her life once. She's still my little girl".

The other man completely understood as he thought about his unborn child inside of Kat, knowing that he was getting that chance while Scotty's had been taking away before she had been born.

" Don't know what's it's like hearing your daughter crying out yet you can't go up there to see what's wrong" letting out a breath" Or just wanting to just bond with her, do anything for that".

Leaving him outside Vera then left to spend the night with Kat still thinking about what Scotty had just had said. However Scotty never once was able to place his hand on Lilly's abdomen feeling Melissa either moving or kicking inside, yet he had wanted to so much.

As their daughter hit her four month mark; he then suffered an emotional breakdown.


	5. River of Dreams

A couple of months after the breakdown, the two were both interrogating a father whose child had been murdered back in 1971. However Scotty remained strong as he proceeded to ask question to why he had struck the child just two days prior to her death.

"You have kids detective" the man asked as Scotty shook his head "A daughter" he replied.

Lilly breathed out knowing how sensitive he had become since being refrained from seeing Melissa which had done a number to his mind.

"Love her" came the next question.

Scotty nodded, before ripping into the man not wanting to think about how far apart he now felt from his own daughter. However they both got some information that could be useful in their investigations but for Lilly she knew how strong Scotty was throughout this whole thing. After it was over the two glanced at each other, before she came closer.

Touching his arm Lilly gazed up into his eyes, as he proceeded to hold her close. While she rested her head on Scotty's chest she felt comforted with the sound of his own heartbeat, knowing that the protection and love for her was always there as well.

Just by being held they both felt better, needing only each right now. Just then Lilly heard Melissa crying out from outside as Scotty let out a sigh" This was something we did together, we made her".

"We did" replying while her head remained on his chest" Felt so alone with you; she doesn't deserve this either".

Scotty let out a breath" Miss you Lil, had dreams about becoming a family. Was so happy when you first told me it worked, wanted to be that proud dad".

Lilly continued holding onto him while crying softly on his shoulder now, seeking his own comfort she missed so much. In fact through her whole pregnant she wanted to be and feel loved; but even more now. While crying, Scotty rubbed her back knowing that Lilly was having difficulty raising Melissa on her own.

Breaking away he then wiped the tears away before they shared their first kiss, as Lilly pulled herself closer tasting him in her mouth. She moaned softly feeling the burst of love spreading throughout her entire body, causing deeper feeling to erupt. Pulling away Lilly smiled before heading Vera outside the door.

Coming out Scotty sat down at his desk, before seeing his two girls leaving. He felt saddened wanting to say goodnight to Melissa, wasn't fair anymore to not be able to even give her his love. She was already almost six months old; yet there were no pictures of him with her. These were important memories to have but Scotty knew that this meeting in three days could in fact bring them together as a family.

By the time Lilly had put Melissa down to sleep in her crib, she then stood there watching her chest rising and falling" If you're Daddy was here, he been so happy just to be with you" she whispered.

"I'm sorry sweetie" crying softly "You never met Daddy but he loves you so much" as tear fell softly onto the infant's cheek but didn't disturb her. Lilly wished that Scotty was sharing this moment with her, while feeling his arms around her waist as they stood there together as proud parents.

Only that he was standing by his window imagining what if would be like to be a real dad, to cherish every moment that he had with Melissa.

"Good night Princess" he thought" still mean so much to me". Sighing softly Scotty then climbed into his bed looking over at the nightstand that didn't have any pictures of his little girl on there, for him to look at. Yet he was now starting a relationship with Lilly; but couldn't spend with Melissa whom had never met him.

However things grew worse just three days later at a social worker's office, as the woman spoke to the two of them.

"How do you feel about your daughter Mr. Valens, due the fact you never met her"?

Scotty took in a deep breath" I love and miss her lot, just want to be in her life. Melissa means so much to me, kills me not being there with her".

The woman whom resembled someone with a bad taste in fashion, wrote it down" When angry would you ever take your aggressions out on the child"?

"No she's my daughter, that's blood. I ain't that type of person who would abuse their own kid" feeling like he did when meeting with IAD after the shooting. Always the guy whom got blamed for everything when it wasn't even his own fault, but Scotty remained strong for his little girl.

Lilly then spoke up" He has never been abusive to me, even before I had gotten pregnant. You think this is fair for Scotty not to know what our daughter looks like or not have a chance to be a father. Ever think about how Melissa might feel knowing she has a dad but doesn't even know his own face, she deserves to have his love".

After several more hours the two were literally bent, until child services arrived to take Melissa into foster care after hearing several complaints filing by Scotty's mother. Lilly was literally fuming and terrified about them taking her little girl away from her, knowing that Scotty had never once tried to harm her.

Scotty went into the nursery letting out a sigh he wished so much to see Melissa lying in the crib. Most of all he needed to bond with his daughter which had sent more aches throughout his entire body. His heart felt cried out tears wanting to sit there and be a dad, but couldn't even speak or tell her a story nonetheless.

His arms still awaited Melissa needing to give her his own comfort and protection, but the lonely father sat there without his precious daughter with him. However just a couple days later she was returned to Lilly since there wasn't any proof that Scotty had ever abused their daughter, in fact he kept on trying for visitation rights but was turned down.

However their love life had ended since they both knew that until the restraining order had been lifted, they couldn't be together. One evening the two spent time together at a hotel needing to some private time, as they have their first round of passionate sex together as the two climaxed hard needing this badly.

Afterwards they lay there breathing out heavily" Been waiting that long for that" he said.

Lilly breathed out feeling her heart beating faster, before snuggling closer to him. As Scotty held her he felt a tad better but only Melissa could cure his sadness; wanting to tell her everything in his heart.


	6. I'll be Missing You

All the turmoil didn't cease to end, especially on Father's day which caused Scotty to sit there shirtless on the couch feeling all alone. Today still had meant something to him; but felt disappointment about not being able to celebrate this holiday. If that wasn't bad enough his own mother threw together a little family dinner later tonight and even had the nerve to invite Lilly there also.

Both refused on the grounds but got somehow tricked into going, but knew just by seeing his little would be the best father's day gift. Getting off the couch his heart sank even deeper before jumping into the showed; feeling even more depressed. Across town Lilly let out a sigh while holding Melissa whom was extremely cranky.

"Alright it's okay" she whispered softly trying to calm the infant down. It didn't help when the phone had rung in the next room. Sure enough Scotty heard Melissa crying; wanting to just take her into his arms and comfort her right now. In fact he felt even more paternal at this very moment but once again swallowed it back down.

"She alright" asking painfully.

Lilly sighed" Yeah, just woke up" making him long to get his fatherhood back even more. Wasn't fair to Melissa that she would one day wonder about whom he really was, but would never get to see his face for real.

" Want me to come over" before hearing her taking in a breath" Let me do something, I just need to be with her" not wanting to spend his first father's day without the little girl whom meant the world. Scotty could no longer stomach the constant battles of court and social workers all claiming he wasn't fit to raise a child.

Nothing came close to what is mother was about to do, but the problem all started when he went to pick up Lilly sometime later. Inside Scotty looked around wanting to at least kiss Melissa, needing just one moment with her. After all it was Father's Day, but the photo album continued to be blank as it collected dust on his coffee table.

Sometimes he'd open it seeing the empty pages that awaited pictures of memories. Even now wanting to at least have one of both him and Melissa would never been taken, as the world's loneliest father stood there still left in the darkness.

When Lilly came down the two left before Scotty turned around "Let me check on her, need to make sure she's okay".

Leading him away he then looked up at the second story window, knowing that Melissa was lying there in her crib needing his love and attention. He couldn't just leave without really checking on her; or to plant a kiss on her cheek for the first time.

" I have to Lil" before she held him back while all the anger and sadness made Scotty's own emotions get worse" You got no clue what I feel" yelling at her.

Lilly held onto him" That wasn't my idea; but Melissa's going to be hurting later on. How the hell am I supposed to explain this one to her, that she's got a dad who loves her so much but never is in her life"?

Upon sitting down in the car he let out a breath" She's going to hate me" trying still to hold back his tears. Taking her hand into his Lilly completely understood especially given the circumstances but expressed hope that Melissa would one day get to meet him.

Once at his mother's house, things got terribly worse. For one thing it was overly emphasized on Father's Day making Scotty feel even more left out.

"Looks like everyone is a dad except for you" she snarled. Lilly knew his mother was the biggest bitch she's ever met, especially while putting down Scotty left and right about how he hurt Lilly while she was pregnant.

Maria was a demonic force making up a story about her going over to make sure both her and the baby were alright after the getting abused. She played the worried grandmother while directing the curve of fire onto Scotty, blaming him for making Melissa go through heart surgery. He knew this wasn't his fault but remained extremely strong.

She somehow managed to shut him up" At least Melissa's safe now from you" as Lilly completely lost it" You're so full of it lies and damn well got at making them up, even the social workers would buy into it, but Melissa is affected by not ever meeting her father that loves and wants to protect her. You have no idea what Scotty has been feeling, being away from our daughter".

Maria shot her a look" Better than the alternative him beating her up out of anger".

"Would never harm Melissa or Lil, Mom" growled Scotty" I don't hurt women".

However the evil bitch didn't seem to care especially since she continued raving on and on about Melissa, especially mentioning details when she first had smiled. Scotty sat there in miserable hell 

knowing that he had missed several important milestones in their daughter's life, but then described her surgery making him feel even more depressed.

Lilly squeezed his hand from underneath the table in a way to let him know she felt the same way. Then shortly after dinner everyone sat around talking about the family, mentioning stories. However Scotty craved to know what it truly felt like to be a dad, after seeing his brother Mike holding their second daughter whom was around the same age as Melissa.

All that comfort his niece was getting, wanting right now to have that same moment with Melissa. There were still memories that needed to be made; and love that was still sitting deep inside of Scotty's heart. Getting up he then went outside to take in a small breather, feeling terrible miserable.

"I already tell her things about you, how her Daddy's a great cop even saved my life" touching his hand. Scotty let out a breath" It's being a parent Lil that I need to be, just spent my first father's day alone".

However after that miserable time at his mother's house, work seemed to be the only thing keeping Scotty calm. In fact he continued working straight through without eating or drinking, which only made things worse.

While Lilly took their daughter to Mommy and Me classes, and even went as far to spend a weekend at the Jersey shore with her, she knew she couldn't give her the love that Scotty had. He was still her father and needed ever opportunity to spend time being one. One particular night while spending time together at her house since Sitllman was watching Melissa, Scotty still couldn't sleep.

"Thinking about her" Lilly asked softly.

He breathed out" Wanting to just be a dad, not some invisible one" but saw there were no pictures of the little girl he adored due to the restraining order.

"Just want my daughter Lil" feeling useless right now. As the hours ticked on by Scotty lay there awake aching to know what being a dad felt like, in fact by morning he held onto the pillow still thinking about Melissa.

The day started off badly but grew worse until Scotty accidently caught a glimpse of Melissa for the first time but then noticed that she was still looking at him.

His lips moved to say something but found them to be taken away just like his own fatherhood had been. As much as it hurt until seeing his mother standing there frowning.

" How dare you let her see my son" yelling at Lilly whom immediately placed Melissa down into her stroller before leading the older woman into one of the interrogation rooms" I didn't purposely do it, not like Scotty is a big threat to her life. He's her father not some manic that's out to hurt his own child or me".

Maria then frowned" He's been ordered to attend some more counseling, and now isn't allowed near your home. Not having my grandchild is exposed to him".

Lilly's eyes widened" You don't know how this is going to affect Melissa later on; she'll be the one who suffers the most. I've already requested that Scotty have visitation rights knowing the benefits of him being in her life" before Maria had smacked her hard in the face.


	7. I just love you

Lilly then handcuffed Maria to a chair, before getting her escorted to a holding cell in the meantime. However that one glimpse made Scotty yearn to see his daughter even more; but did fully get a chance to see her face. He knew she was already beautiful especially considering whom her mother was; this whole thing was growing incredibly tired some by now.

By the weekend the two starting doing things together, like painting the downstairs of her apartment which was well in need of work. Scotty liked spending time with Lilly outside of work but knew that Melissa could fill the emptiness in his life, but now watching his girl now painting the walls while wearing very tiny shorts.

She had lost all her baby fat by now; looking just as slender as before. While painting him then remembered about the baseball tickets he had" Was hopin we go as a family".

Inspecting the tickets Lilly saw how much Scotty yearned to take their daughter out to her first game; she give anything now to let him experience just one night of being a proud father. Especially since he had bought her an outfit for it" Heard it's supposed be a good one".

"Want my two girls to go with me" speaking in a dull tone while continuing to paint the walls. Somehow Lilly did also knowing how much fun she would have; but also wanting to them to be a family. They had never once done anything together, knowing that Melissa would never look back and see those memories when she was older.

In fact now the two of them were prepared to fight against Maria in a lawsuit; hoping their wish of being a real family could in fact come true.

By the night of the game Lilly and Scotty went together as they made their way up the steps, as he saw fathers with their kids there. Knowing that their daughter wasn't wearing that outfit he had bought for her specifically for this event, which was supposed to be one he'd cherish.

Though the game was a good one especially when one of the players hit a homerun while Lilly cheered them on, as Scotty knew he didn't have Melissa in his arms to experience this moment with her. Instead he continued watching the game while Lilly whom seemed happy to be out with him. That also was important to him, knowing she too needed a break from playing Mommy all the time.

However the two had fun together as Lilly felt so happy just being with him; but then spotted him buying something for Melissa knowing he had wanted to experience this with her. Though she was still an infant Scotty wanted to at least have her there with him during the game, wanting to start a tradition of seeing a game just father& daughter.

Inside of the bag as a tiny jersey and hat, as Lilly took it from him" Can't blame you for feeling this way, but we are going to fight this together. I want us to be a family".

"Also love you" he whispered before capturing her lips several times as they continued enjoying more of this romance between them. However by the time they had gotten back to her apartment the two spent 

a good long time still making out inside of his car" Need you Lil" he whispered before deepening their kiss.

Letting out a moan Lilly too practically craved more passion as her body literally screamed inside wanting pleasure but knew she had to go in and check on their daughter. Pulling away she then straighten herself up" Tell Melissa I love her" Scotty said.

"Always do"

He then let out another sigh but silently vowed to never give up hope. Every when they were both counting down to the court date, but when they day finally came around Lilly put forth so much demanding that they give him visitation rights. However everything remained the same, making Scotty push even more to see their daughter.

"Have no clue how much I love her; you took a chance for me to be a dad to our daughter away. Think this is going to not hurt Melissa it will, not having me in her life does something to a kid " pausing to take in a breath" I ain't someone who could abuse a child ; she's my blood" looking towards Lilly" our Blood you don't hurt Blood".

Scotty wasn't about to give up anytime soon" I'm her dad always will be, there are such I have to still teach her. Ain't fair she only has her mother not me".

At the end the courts then decided to wait another three weeks; as the two walked out terribly disappointed. Somehow they landed up back at her place while Lilly continued holding Melissa upstairs 

whom was clearly afraid of the thunder and lightning knowing that she'd benefit from being with her father right now.

In the next room Scotty sat on Lilly does bed hate hearing his little girl crying out; feeling the father inside of him once came wanting to come out. He liked that feeling but couldn't unleash it knowing he could be one according to the law. As the rain began fall down harder Scotty wanted to just lie on the bed with his two girls; just being a family.

He hated going to sleep alone, especially now hearing a certain song on the radio.

Lonely, yeah that's the word.  
I leave my heart when I leave her.  
The days go on forever,  
and the nights do too.

One evening out on the road,  
half a world away from home,  
I thought she was sleeping  
When the call came through.

I said, "Darling, it's late.  
Is everything okay?"  
And silence took over the room.

Til she said,  
"I just love you.  
I don't know why, I just do.  
When are you coming home?"  
"I'm coming home soon.  


And I just love you too."

Lonely lets me be,  
And while she sets me free,  
I close my eyes and  
I dream of her.

She's lost in my arms,  
Her head on my heart.  
And softly she whispers the words...

"I just love you.  
I don't know why, I just do.  
When are you coming home?"  
"I'm coming home soon.  
And I just love you too."

I'll never stop being there,  
I'm a boy, you're a girl  
Who knows exactly what to say.

"I just love you.  
I don't know why,  
I just do.  
When are you coming home?"  
"I'm coming home soon.  
And I just love you too."

Scotty remembered hearing the disc jockey saying it was about a parent/ child bonds which to him he had never gotten to experience. Now sitting on the stairs he leaned his head up against the wall, waiting to have that bond with her.

"I'm right here" he thought" I miss you so much" as tears began sliding down his cheeks. His heart too was crying alone with the clouds outside knowing how important Melissa was to him. Breathing out he then saw the door opening hoping he could see his beautiful little girl.

Instead Lilly stood there seeing how broken hearted he was" She's asleep".

"Let me go in there" whispering softly" Just need to tell her something myself" feeling the father inside of him wanting to come out. Scotty then stood up with his fatherly face before breaking down some more as Lilly held him close, while seeing his hand reaching out wanting to touch his daughters for the first time.

The bond that he needed to create was now hammering inside of him" I love her so much" he said while feeling Lilly taking in a breath.


	8. Send me an Angel

The two continued dating one another, as their romance flourished more between them. On one fall crisp day they were out walking together hand in hand, just spending the day together as a couple. Out from the corner of Scotty's eyes he saw both Vera and Kat whom was looking now pregnant bantering as usual before they turned facing one another. With a cool breeze rushing past them, Vera then placed his hand there feeling their baby stirring inside.

Once again Scotty was being forced to swallow his fatherhood down once again, as the two continued walking together before he picked her up bridal style carrying while her through a park. Lilly let out a laugh feeling romance blossoming more in the air, until feeling his lips upon hers. In fact she wanted him to move in but due to this crap restraining order he couldn't; making her feel saddened deep down inside.

"Kind of thinking about us getting married" said Scotty peering down at his beautiful girl. Her lips now curling into a smile before Lilly began thinking about this on a more serious level, knowing that they both were so much in love with each other.

Placing her down on the bench as Scotty took her hand into his" I miss you so much Lil; and Melissa just want to come home to you both" letting out another sigh.

She knew he wanted them to be a family more than anything else; but had just recently found out that her former boyfriend; Joseph who now could possibly help to them get some visitation rights. Though it was worth a shot speaking to him regarding this situation, since everyone else pretty much shut them both down.

By the next morning, Lilly headed downtown as she went up to the building where he worked. Once inside she immediately took notice of her former ex-boyfriend whom was walking right in her direction, he still looked the same as always.

"You're a mom now" said Joseph as he looked at the almost eight month old infant in her arms. Almost from the start it wasn't that hard to tell who her father was, since Melissa resembled a bit more of Scotty but still had some of her mother's looks as well.

Once inside of a room, Lilly discussed this matter privately as Joseph immediately knew that this wasn't fair to neither Scotty or to their daughter. One good thing was that he would try to convince the family courts about establishing some visitation rights, after once hearing how her own father had left at the age of six.

For that Joseph wasn't about to back down but as he was getting up, he saw just how beautiful Melissa was.

"Got your smile Lil" he spoke softly while continuing making faces at the infant, but deep down she was the only one whom would be hurting later on from this. Drawing in a deep breath before exiting while Lilly hoped that her ex could in fact do something; for the time being she had to wait even longer for the court date.

A little while later while pushing Melissa around town; Lilly now wearing a pair of cool shades proceeded to walk before her cell buzzed.

"Hey" speaking a familiar word as the same word was spoken on the other line. However Scotty was sitting on the steps outside of his apartment building feeling extremely bored.

"You doing anything" hoping to make a first memory with his daughter. The truth was there wasn't anything in his entire apartment that signaled that he was a father, not even the photo album while lay there collecting dust along with its empty pages.

From the other side of the line Scotty heard his girl speaking" Just taking her out for a stroll" knowing just how much he'd liked to spend this crisp fall day with Melissa as well. Out from the corner of his eyes was a father holding his child, which had sent more sadness flowing through his veins; as Scotty remained invisible to the little girl he loved so much.

In fact Scotty continued sitting outside until dusk, not knowing what else to do anymore. By 8pm, the two greeted each other with a long passionate kiss as he now pinned Lilly against the back of her front door while their tongues dances wildly. His lips continued their journey downward while she moaned with pleasure, feeling the sensations of both of their hearts now beating in sync together.

Breaking away before Lilly smiled seductively at him "So what had brought this on"?

"Nothing just missed you" knowing that he couldn't sleep without being close to their daughter as well. In fact just about every night, Scotty would lay there awake thinking about things he would teach Melissa, but couldn't due to this order.

Just now peering up into Lilly's blue eyes he knew she too wanted him to stay here as their lips came together for the last time savoring their last kiss of the night. Afterwards Scotty felt like he was merely 

just a ghost in the wind, while looking up at Melissa's window wishing he could just lean over into her crib and kiss her.

"Adórele tanto, no tiene indicio cuánto yo le pierdo"( Love you so much, have no clue how much I miss you) thinking to himself" Even were born on my birthday, never got to hold you or be the dad that I want to be".

Walking away slowly he knew in his heart that love could never be taken away by anyone; as Scotty felt all alone. Upon entering his apartment which felt empty likes cracked eggshells, wanting so much to move in and be a family with Lilly. Her house gave that impression of love certainly not this place, before Scotty took off his shirt exposing his abs of glory.

Glancing over at the tattoo featuring Melissa's birthday and that pink rose; his heart sank even more. All Scotty wanted was to be a proud loving father but still had no idea what she had even looked like, sure he had gotten a glimpse but didn't offer any proof on whom she resembled.

Lying back Scotty lay there wanting to look at a photo of her; but had none "I'm sorry" he thought to himself while feeling so alone without his little girl. By morning even Lilly was missing him especially waking up wanting to share some early morning romance but found herself to be all alone, now silently cursing at his mother for doing this.

A couple of weeks later, Scotty selected a small pumpkin out for his daughter wishing that she was right here with him. It was hard for him to even do this knowing he couldn't even be a dad; before heading towards the apartment seeing two large pumpkins sitting outside the door.

Just as he was about to knock the door had opened" Hey" giving him a kiss.

"Bought this for Melissa" feeling suddenly odd about this knowing that he'd rather be holding her than giving her a pumpkin. Upon taking it Lilly peered up into his chocolate eyes" I'll show her right now before she goes down for a nap".

This made him sigh even more" Let me Lil" almost tempted to go inside. She too saw the father he had wanted to be in those eyes of his" Feel like she's like me, growing up without one".

"Not the same, won't leave my daughter for anything or you" stroking her cheek" This is where I belong with you being my wife" seeing how empty her ring finger was. Lilly too knew he was right especially since her heart felt lonely without him, but more importantly they both truly cared for the well being of their daughter.

Upon stepping inside, Lilly then bent down seeing her daughter's smile" Look what Daddy bought you, a pumpkin" showing her it " He loves you so much" as tears began spilling out before trying to compose herself but it proved to be no use. It was only two more weeks until they were going back to court as Lilly hoped that Joseph could in fact unite both father and daughter for the first time.


	9. Time Just Stands Still

Somehow Lilly had ended up having a few drinks down at Jones Tavern with Kat, whom was drinking water while now looking at a few photos of Melissa that were taken professionally a few weeks ago. Though she had her mother's eyes but there was no doubt she was almost the spitting image of her father; except for a few things.

Placing a hand on her stomach, Kat knew that she was due any day knowing that things would indeed start to get worse since Vera was going to become a father. This in fact could possibly set out more emotional outbursts from Scotty, whom had never gotten a chance to be with his own child.

Upon putting the photos back into its respective envelope, Lilly then sipped some of her apple martini enjoying a night out for once. Between work, being a single mother, dating Scotty and this restraining order had been stressing her out a lot. However at the moment she just wanted to relax and not talk about anything correlating to a couple of matters.

While they both were chatting it up, Scotty came by as he leaned over planting a kiss on Lilly's cheek before sitting down.

"You two think of any theories" he asked peering up into two blue eyes.

Letting out a breath, Lilly then took another sip of her martini just to calm her nerves down a bit. Nevertheless it didn't seem to be working especially since ADA Thomas was also the culprit of preventing Scotty from being with his daughter. This anger him a lot knowing just how much Melissa meant to him; by him not even seeing her sent his paternal instincts out of whack.

Upon getting up Lilly agree to take Kat home before she leaned over in pain "I'm going into labor" she announced while grabbing her abdomen.

Just then Vera came in as he then escorted her to his car, while both Lilly and Scotty each exchanged looks.

"I better get home to Melissa, sitters not going to wait" before the two kissed softly as he stood there knowing he had no one to go home to. Still the love in his heart filled up even more; knowing he still had a long road to fatherhood up ahead.

However the next day, Vera was all in smiles as he raved on and on about his daughter, hence making Scotty almost wants to kill him.

"Why don't you rub it in my face some more" sounding more sarcastic by the moment before storming off outside. This time Lilly knew he was on the breaking point of feeling so lost, knowing the effect of this restraining order.

Once outside she saw how much effort Scotty was putting in, to try and not lash out.

"Hey" feeling the coolness in the air but her words were just ignored. Even when she tried to touch his arm he backed way, now heading inside. That didn't seem to help as Vera continued his stride of showing off his little girl, which immediacy set Scotty off.

Throwing Vera up against a wall his nose flared angrily" Got any clue what I'm feeling" before the two men started fighting. Before this worsen Lilly was able to pull him off of Vera directing him into one of the interrogation rooms.

After closing the door behind, she then folded her arms" Not saying he was right" as Scotty's fists still remain hard" You think this is easy for me huh, knowing that I can't be a dad to our daughter while Vera 

can be one. Sick and tired of this bullshit Lil the only one that is going to suffer is Melissa, I can't have her thinking that I don't love her".

Lilly let out a breath but Scotty continued talking" Worry about her night and day, she's my blood also. I ain't going harm my own child; just want to be her dad".

"I understand, nobody's saying that you're wrong. How am I going to raise her knowing that Melissa has you to love but she can't even receive it" as the tears threaten to fall" Every time I look at her I see you Scotty" before he moved closer before wiping the watery substance away.

Pulling her into an embrace the two held each other" Just want my family, you and Melissa" needing to feel complete in his life.

Upon breaking away Lilly stopped crying and composed herself" As for him just ignore it, besides you are the most handsome father" touching his face" I know that you'd be an excellent dad if given the chance".

Once outside Vera was acting more and more annoying, as the day went on by. Still Scotty tried to ignore it until another group of cops came in; as they also showed pictures of their children while a certain handsome detective found it hard not being able to join in. Once again there weren't any memories he could tell, or stories just the love he had for Melissa etched into the very confines of his heart.

By lunchtime, Scotty walked on the sidewalks just trying to clear his head before spotting Lilly pushing a stroller around.

"Always so far away from me" he thought to himself. Meanwhile a meeting was being held as Joseph sat there trying to fight for both Lilly and Scotty" Not fair to the child if she doesn't know her own father, all he wants to do is be one".

Also present was ADA Thomas whom was prepared not to let this happen" Not quite, Scotty Valens is arrogant at times and as a tendency to lash out on others. He cannot control his own anger and is unpredictable at time, making it not a safe condition for an infant".

Some of the social workers agreed as Joseph remained tough" Don't know how he'd would be, if he never had spent any time with the child. Don't believe the reports; now way that Mr. Valens would ever harm Lil, he's too overprotective over her".

One social worker eyed him" you once dated Lillian Rush".

"Not speaking since about my former relationships with her, but you need to give at least give this a try. Can't stop a father from loving his own child; especially how much Mr. Valens loves her".

However Joseph began growing angrier with the false reports" Where do you based that on, this makes no sense since he has been blocked preventing him from being one. You don't know how much he's hurting, not even being there then their daughter took her first breaths; or not sharing any memories".

"I've seen him lash out" as ADA Thomas spoke up" Was a good thing that he wasn't allowed to have close contract with Detective Rush during her pregnancy".

This made Joseph even angrier" For what reason, wasn't fair to Lil that she couldn't even have his support. A woman needs that; even now raising a baby. Her own dad just walked out, to this day it still hurts her, really want her child to feel that same feeling of being abandoned"?

However Scotty's mother remained firm" No visitation orders for my son, he isn't capable of raising children".

One social worker looked over some of the files" Says here he successfully completed several parenting classes including an anger management one. Think it would be the child's best interest if we do let him be able to have sort of visitation rights; I don't see anything that would indicate he'd pose a danger to an infant, or her mother".

By the time the two parents had come in, Scotty fought so hard for his little girl that by the end it proved to be useless. With love in his heart and the overwhelming desire to be there for Melissa, he tried once again before the court date. It had gotten so bad that Lilly then requested to speak privately to the judge hoping for some positive feedback but had gotten rejected.

At the end of the it, Scotty was about to unleash his anger on ADA Thomas, after she had shown the family courts that his temper was still uncontrollable. Joseph saw how hurt he was; especially hearing their daughter crying out.

"Let me through" yelled Scotty trying to push people aside to see his little girl. Not even the courts were going to prevent him from being a dad; until Lilly saw him being restrained knowing at this very moment their daughter could have used his comfort.

Later on Scotty stood by the lake, looking into the water as he tried to calm himself down by throwing rocks into the water. From behind him Lilly did it as well.

"Didn't know you did that" as she took threw another one into the lake" Figured you needed comfort".

He was beyond pissed by now" People must thing I'm some crazed lunatic".

Taking his hand into hers, Lilly peered up into his chocolate eyes displaying such love and concern for him" No you aren't; I know that Melissa is going to feel lost without you like I had felt when my dad had left".

Scotty also felt the hurt coming from her eyes "Don't want you being alone either Lil, without me. I love you" before proposing to her.

This was totally out of the blue but he had to do this; knowing how much he truly loved her. Tears than sprang out from the corners of her eyes as Scotty then slid the diamond right down her finger. However it didn't make up for the long that he still was aching to give to their daughter.


	10. Beautiful Day

However everything had changed once both of their lawyers had asked for another court date, but this time one of the social workers fought extremely hard for them. Showing proof that Scotty had indeed taken several parenting classes and an anger management one; but also told everyone there that he wasn't capable of harming his own daughter. This time both his mother and ADA Thomas didn't have any more evidence to throw at him, but Alex insisted on the fact that Scotty's anger is unpredictable fearing that he might unleash it at Melissa.

With all the fighting the judge actually had a heart" Visitation rights will be minimized to one day a week, at a social workers office only. If everything goes according to plan, the court will grant more days and possible one overnight stay for now Mr. Valens may not have any direct contact with Melissa Kate Rush only on that given day and hour".

After the court had been dismissed both Lilly and Scotty shared a long hug in happiness, knowing that he was able to at least meet their little girl for the first time. The only part about it was that the visitation wouldn't start until three weeks from now, since the two had to both attend some counseling sessions together.

Nevertheless Lilly then broke away before they walked out hand in hand before heading back to her apartment as she leaned against the front door still kissing Scotty passionately. He then deepened the kiss causing her to moan in his mouth as their breaths became deeper, knowing just how much they already loved each other.

"Upstairs" she moaned before the two made their way up to her bedroom. There Scotty had his way with Lilly as the heavy steam covered them; while exploration and pleasure were consumed. After that had faded she then lay there in his arms feeling safe and relaxed. The truth was Lilly also had needed him to come home; to her also forever.

However Scotty then looked downward seeing just how happy his girl was" Doing everything to come home" his voice growled softly before the two just remained there thinking of their possible future together.

"You still want more kids Lil" as she then nodded" Another one might be nice, but I want you there when it's born".

The thought of that had made him smile but then reverted back to the being allowed to visit Melissa once a week" Can't wait to see my little girl" feeling somewhat happy about this. Though he couldn't see her every day, at least this was a step in the right direction towards him finding his fatherhood.

Just four weeks later, Scotty felt a tad bit anxious to go inside of the room but instead walked in seeing just how beautiful his little girl was. His fact lit up in happiness before leaning over to kiss her, as Melissa then buried her head into Lilly's shoulder.

"Hey, that's just Daddy" she whispered as Scotty then sat down beside her" I missed you so much" while stroking her cheek. This bond wasn't going to happen overnight but for now he remained calm and loving, knowing that Melissa needed a chance to get to know him.

During the rest of the visit, Scotty told her about someplace he would love to take her. His voice was sincere wanting so much to do everything he had just spoken about; but just seeing Melissa smiling at him made him feel so happy.

"Got Mommy's smile" he whispered" You look like me" before allowing Melissa to touch his face. While feeling her tiny hand on his skin, before he then took her hand while both father and daughter looked up into each other's eyes.

For the first time in ten months, Scotty gave his first fatherly smile as Melissa began to fall sleepy. His voice then softened even more" I think you need a nap" while gently rubbing her back wishing that she was in his arms. There was still so much comfort that he had needed to give, but had to hold it back until she had gotten used of him.

Now with Melissa fast asleep in her stroller, he then continued to watch her chest rising and falling. To him that was amazing to know that both he and Lilly had made her together" Need to lie there with her; would make every pain I have gone away".

The social was clearly listening on to the conversation" Might be able to pull some strings, if these sessions continue to be positive. Right now you're trying to connect positively with Melissa; I do see that you both love each other" noticing the ring now sitting on Lilly's finger" In order to become a family; you have to understand the physical and emotional needs of your daughter".

Scotty listened but his eyes were still on Melissa" Have to know the boundaries, when just to pick and choose your battles. Raising a child isn't going to be easy but I do know that Melissa is being raised very well by her mother; with you coming into her life your doing a good job with that. Not being overbearing or angry is a good sign".

He then let out a breath" This is my first memory with her, but already I'm going to miss her later on. Being a dad means something".

The social worker understood very well" Doesn't seem right for you never to see your child until ten months after her birth" as Scotty then leaned downward to kiss Melissa's forehead" Yo siempre le adoraré princesa" ( I will always love you , Princess) speaking the first time to her in Spanish.

"Acabo de adorar usted" (I just love you) feeling torn about not being able to still come home with his girls. For that Scotty knew that tonight he wasn't going to get any sleep; with thoughts of Melissa. When then visitation had ended for the day, Lilly instantly had saw it was clearly becoming very hard for him to say goodbye.

With Melissa awake now, Scotty then leaned over kissing her cheek" I love you, be good for Mommy".

"She's always good, just a little cranky went she wakes up" as he then felt compelled to hold her but could see how she had clung to Lilly.

Regardless he then held onto his little girl's hand, not wanting to let go. In fact Scotty needed more time to spend after ten grueling months without seeing her, but now he felt limited on that. Fatherhood wasn't supposed to be like that at all, especially to a dad that yearned to truly feel like one.

However tonight Lilly then sent him a photo of Melissa, since the courts had now allowed her to do some which instantly made Scotty feel somewhat better. Now he could look at his beautiful little girl but a photo wasn't the same as really seeing her.

Picking up the phone him then dialed Lilly's number" Hey beautiful" upon hearing her picking up. On the other end of the line, she was sitting in her bed while starting to read to Melissa" Just was reading her a bedtime book".

Scotty groaned softly" Put the phone next to her ear" as Lilly then did just that.

" Hey princess, I miss you" as Melissa turned upon hearing the sound of his voice" Sweet dreams I love you" he whispered softly before pausing still feeling empty inside. But also still had needed to have some family time with the two of them as Lilly's voice came back on again "I love you also".

He too looked over" Could just be lying on my side of the bed; while we both tell her a story together" imagining what that would feel like" I'll call you after she's asleep".

Now glancing over at a picture of Melissa, Scotty then studied it carefully knowing that have some visitation right was better than nothing. The father inside of him ached to really come out for good. More importantly the meaning of family, still was lingering in the air just hoping that one day he could in fact marry Lilly.

Ten minutes later as Scotty now lay in bed with a picture of Melissa resting on his chest, while listening to a certain lyric from a song.

_**She's lost in my arms,  
her head on my heart.**_

To him this always had made Scotty break down and cry, wanting so much for Melissa to do that. As he cried softly he looked at the photo of her, knowing that today his love had grown even stronger now. Not once did she ever rest her head on his heart; but Scotty grew even more paternal now just thinking about that possibility.


	11. Acabo de adorar usted

Another week had gone on by as Scotty now had taken Lilly down to a field to hit some baseballs, with his arms around her waist just like Mulder once had done with Scully, as her laughter was now being heard. With one small step, a baseball went shooting across the glowing moon before hitting the cool dirt ground.

While whispering romantic words into her ear, Lilly continued laughing before turning slightly as their lips came together. Breaking away hearts continued beating together in sync; while shades of blue dissolved into a deep shade of chocolate. A magnetic pulse had been felt when his firm hand gently caressed one side of her pale cheek, while still reading each other's thoughts.

The night was cold but the two didn't seem to care; even though Lilly now felt frozen as Scotty now wrapped his scarf around her neck.

"Stay with me" she finally said" I need you tonight" wanting nothing more than to curl up underneath the blankets as he held her. As his chocolate eyes collided with hers he too knew that they both couldn't live without each other anymore. More importantly Scotty missed Melissa terribly aching to be a full time father.

Christmas would be arriving in just three weeks, but already he had asked to spend the day with her. To make a first memory together as a family would be a good thing, but also get the chance to also spend some romantic time with Lilly also.

Her voice now diminished his thoughts before feeling Lilly kissing him, as flurries began falling from the sky.

On the walk home; Scotty continued holding his finance's hand protectively; while the icy winds brushed past them. By the time they had gotten back to her apartment the two stood there savoring their kiss, needing more and more of it.

"Scotty" she moaned not wanting to let go of him. In fact Lilly wanted nothing more than to lie there in their bed together, needing his love right now.

His hand gently pulled her closer" I love you" whispering into the air" That ain't ever going to change" while kissing her hair "Go inside Lil, think our daughter might be needing you".

As their lips came together for a final kiss of the night, Lilly felt an electric pulse throughout her entire body knowing that it was love that was being shared between them. However she then led him inside of her apartment as Vera scurried back to headquarters like a mouse, as Lilly went up to check on Melissa.

While standing by the crib she then felt two strong arms around her waist; as the two parents stood there watching their little girl sleeping. To Scotty he silently counted each breath that she had taken, feeling the proudest of being a father to her. In fact his love for his child grew stronger day by day.

"Just want to lie down next to her" he whispered feeling overly fatherly right now. The more he had listened to each breath, the more Scotty ached to be able to be there fully for her.

Feeling Lilly's lips upon his he then peered up into her eyes" Can't even do anything with her, been thinking about taking her for a walk just the two of us" reaching over to stroke the infant's cheek "I love you Melissa" whispering softly before gently kissing her.

Letting out a small breath, Scotty then remained there watching his little girl sleep while softly singing a lullaby to her in Spanish.

As Lilly then stood back knowing that he wasn't supposed to have any contact until that specified day, but continued letting Scotty be a dad if only for a short time. Ten minutes later he then gave their daughter another kiss before they both headed back downstairs.

However now lying on the daybed together, Lilly reached over and opened up Melissa's baby book. Inside were pictures from sonograms" Was scared to go, without you there. Even when I had first heard her heartbeat, wanted to share that moment with you" feeling Scotty kissing her cheek" Got worried every time that you went".

Flipping through to her birth, Scotty was in complete awe over the first pictures as Lilly the played the clip containing Melissa's first cries. This caused him to cry softly" She didn't know that I was even there" feeling upset" Just wanted to experience that first few moments of her life".

Resting her head on his shoulder, Lilly began opening up" I was scared being in labor without you, the pain didn't stop. Then I heard Melissa saw our little girl for the first time, as the doctor then placed her on my chest. You don't know just how much I had wanted to share this with you".

Scotty continued holding Lilly as they resumed looking through pictures of their daughter when she was a newborn" Wanted to hold her in my arms, would have dreams of doing that".

"Now you are getting that chance, I seeing how loving you already are as a dad. Your mother has no clue about how harmless you are to our daughter. Maybe later on you can teach Melissa how to play baseball".

His smile then soften" So if everyone goes smoothly, do we still have to see a social worker for this"?

"No, more likely the courts will have me supervise the visits, but for overnight visits will consist of you staying here".

He felt so barricaded from being the parent that he had yearned to be" Not right to have Melissa feel alone with me. So many nights I'd sit there all alone without spending a single minutes with her, even as a new dad. Seeing other cops bragging about their kids, but I couldn't Lil. Melissa doesn't even share my last name".

Lilly knew his frustrations" She's definably a Valens, got your temper and looks to back it up" placing her hand on top of his" Got the certain resemblance of a certain hot Cuban man that I love" trying to make him feel better.

"I would take on your last name, after we married" she whispered now lying down on his chest" Kind of picturing us doing that; dancing with you , cutting our wedding cake together".

"Me teaching Melissa how to dance" added Scotty" That would be our perfect wedding, plus this would become our house".

She smiled while hearing the lulling sound of his heart, wishing that this would in fact one day come true. By the next morning, Scotty knew he couldn't stay since he feared that the courts would use his "overnight "stay to punish him.

While out walking he then went Christmas shopping; a little while later for his little girl, but then caught a father holding his daughter while they both chose out a gift for her mother. This was exactly what Scotty had in mind right now, buying a gift with Melissa for Lilly.

"Probably playing with Mommy, not out keeping me company" he thought to himself. In his heart he wanted just one day to spend with Melissa; to be that father to her without any social worker standing there.

Right at this very moment Scotty felt so empty and alone, while wondering through the crowds in search of something until purchasing a small gold heart pendent for Melissa. This was a gift that he himself could only give, but wanted to do so in private to share that moment with her.

However by the time the next visitation came around, Scotty was trying to teach Melissa how to walk. Being as stubborn as her mother she refused but he didn't make a scene over this, but just as she lay there he gently blew raspberries on her stomach.

Melissa giggled as Scotty continued doing that" Dada" she babbled as he now looked up in happiness.

"Did you just say that" he asked seeing her smiling back at him before picking her up. As both the social worker and Lilly watched as Scotty held onto his little girl, while he cried softly out of happiness. While he was speaking to her in Spanish, Lilly turned to the social worker" I showed Melissa a photo of him ever since she was born, she needed to know who he was".

The social worker nodded" These past three visits had been going well, but he is still prohibited from seeing her on Christmas".

All the hope of being a family on Christmas had faded from her eyes" Look at him, I can't let Scotty feel miserable knowing that it's also Melissa's first. Doesn't she deserve to have a memory of her father being with her as a baby, considering that she didn't get to meet him up three weeks ago"?

"Sorry but have to follow court procedures" but Lilly knew that Scotty practically was aching for more visitation rights" Not fair to our child, only getting to see him once a week. At least let us are a family on Christmas".

When everything else had failed, the end of the session it was clear that Melissa didn't want to let go of her father. In fact she held onto him, which had made Scotty feel trapped" She's going to cry if this happens".

" Time's up" the social worker said as his nose flared" Don't want her thinking I don't love her" kissing Melissa's face" When I do with all my heart" knowing he had wanted to hold her longer in his arms, as her head rested on his shoulder while starting to fall asleep.

Lilly then looked over" Let him get her to sleep, that way Melissa won't cry" which was all agreed upon. While rubbing Melissa's back Scotty sang softly "I just love you" in Spanish to her, wishing that he was in her bedroom alone having a father/ daughter moment all to himself.

The tears were making him cry wanting to be there all the time, as Melissa drifted off to sleep while on his shoulder. Looking over as a tear drop feel lightly onto her face but didn't dare rouse the now sleeping infant, wanting to be there when she had awakened.

"I love you" he whispered softly" One day I promise I'll come home to you" with tears both in his heart, eyes and voice. Giving her one last kiss, before Lilly took their daughter into her arms seeing how Scotty now stood there full of sadness as Melissa began stirring before waking up crying.

There wasn't anything he could so since the social worker held him back, as the door slammed shut preventing him from comforting his little girl.

However Lilly couldn't seem to get Melissa to fall back to sleep" I know you need your Daddy" she said knowing that she felt safe and secure in his arms. When she finally did, her heart was broken feeling as if they were never going to become a family.

Even on Christmas Day, Scotty felt so overly alone while holding a small velvet box; a present for his little girl. The love was clearly there but so was the promise that he had told her but didn't want to let Melissa down, Scotty had to find a way to come home to his daughter and future wife. By the time her 1st birthday came around the courts let him be present for that event.

Still his fatherhood was still in the works, but the number of visitations was still one day per week but however the space in bed next to Lilly still had remained empty. Clearly Melissa's 1st birthday didn't include any overnight visits, which prevented him from putting her to bed that night. Scotty still felt his fatherhood slipping away; but had no clue what the courts would do once Lilly found herself pregnant with their second child just five months later.


	12. Tiny Little life

Upon holding up at pregnancy test, revealing that it was positive Lilly suddenly felt the whole world spinning. She was scared of going through this again and delivering alone without Scotty being there for her, but as her hand gently rested on there her love grew for their baby.

They had made this together in her bed, one rainy night. However now hearing him unlocking the door for a visitation, made her feel afraid to tell him about the little life inside of her. Luckily she was able to monitor the visitations along with Stillman whom usually sat outside in his car, knowing that Scotty would never harm Melissa.

Sure enough upon entering the apartment, Melissa now walking came right up into his arms. She had taken her first steps several months ago; not surprisingly Scotty was the first person she had ever walked to. Though he wasn't scheduled to see her, this happened in the bullpen one spring morning.

The look that had been spread onto his face was one that had been captured on film, seeing just how proud he was for their daughter. Even now as Melissa was in his arms feeling safe and secure while being carried back upstairs.

"Lil" he called prompting her to hide the pregnancy test someplace in the bathroom.

Upon coming out the two kissed while Melissa laughed softly" Think she likes that".

Scotty too smiled" Probably cause I'm here, you feeling alright" searching her eyes for answers noticing just how tired she was lately. However Lilly didn't mention about the unborn life that was growing in her womb, instead her focus was on them tying to be a family for a day.

While out on a playground, Scotty went down a slide with Melissa while she watching them, knowing just how much he yearned to still be a full time dad. The bond between him and their daughter grew stronger but Melissa had already become attached to him, making it harder for him to leave each and every time.

For now just seeing him flying her around like super girl seeing what a great father he had already made, but one day a week clearly wasn't working out. Scotty needed more days to spend with their daughter, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Hey" kissing the top of her head shook her back to reality "You okay"?

Giving a smile Lilly then nodded" Just feel like I'm catching something" before walking alongside her fiancé. Later on when Melissa was taking a nap, she then decided to tell him.

" I'm pregnant" seeing his face light up with happiness" Just took the test early this morning" as Scotty's hand rested on there before kissing her lips" Maybe I'll get to see this one be born".

The light faded from her eyes" Want you there, can't go through this alone. You need to be there with me through everything" as Scotty gently stroked her abdomen lovingly" Already love this baby" touching her chin before touching her soft lips.

" You Going to tell Melissa" he asked before seeing her shaking her head" When I start to show" as the two both glanced into each other's eyes. With tears of happiness both in each other's eyes, before Scotty wrapped his arms around her waist, while kissing her neck.

While sharing a bit of romance together in celebration of Lilly's second pregnancy, before being knocked down onto the bed. Laughing loudly as the two continued kissing each other" Could have used you this morning" she said.

"Miss you every morning and night Lil" came his response" You are my beautiful wife to be".

Her lips curled into a smile filled with love and devotion, while feeling sad that she wasn't his wife yet. Somehow Lilly ended up falling asleep due to early pregnancy; as Scotty lay there hoping that the courts would allow him to be there for the birth of their second child but to also let the two of them finally be married.

However after Melissa had woken up from her nap, he continued playing with her. Though a thought of taking her down to an indoor pool to swim was out of the question, considering that it was extreme hot out that day.

Still he saw that it wasn't fair to keep a year old child in the house; since Melissa loved to practically run around outside. Then the sky darkened as a loud bang was heard causing her to cling to him" its okay, just thunder", kissing her cheek" I'm right here".

When the rain began falling harder outside, as he sat there reading a book to her. Somehow Melissa seemed to be at ease with him but couldn't still take her out to anyplace without Lilly being present, as his unfulfilled fatherhood remained bundle up inside. However he still enjoyed his visits with his little girl even though Melissa practically clung to him.

"There's Mommy" he announced seeing Lilly walking closer to him" Sleep well" asking before they had kissed. Upon letting out a yarn before kissing their daughter, her stomach then let out a small growl" How about I stay for dinner"?

"Got five more minutes until visitation is over" saying with a sigh.

His heart felt empty about leaving his family, especially after finding out about Lilly carrying their second child. However just days after this had occurred; Scotty was still beaming with happiness after hearing their unborn baby's heartbeat before the two then walked together hand in hand down a street.

"What do you think it is" she asked.

Exhaling a breath, Scotty then spoke" Just want to be there when it's born, with you" peering up into her eyes before the two started heading back to headquarters. Once they had arrived, things got out of hand with more lies from his mother. In fact for the last couple of weeks, Maria had been stalking them and found out about her pregnancy.

Using an outrages story to throw back at Scotty, as he had been called into an interrogation room to discuss this matter; amongst social workers and his lawyer. In another room Lilly also was being questioned about her pregnancy.

"How far along are you" one of them asked.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lilly remained firm" Two months, doctor just confirmed it".

The social worker rolled her eyes at the blonde, before studying her for a second.

"Was the conception of this baby, from consensual sex"?

This caused Lilly to become aggressive fighting for Scotty to continue to have visitation rights for her daughter and also for the unborn child as well. Across the table Maria sat there with her eyes poised directly at the blonde, wanting to ensure that her son never got the chance to truly have his fatherhood.

"Yes, Scotty was thrilled about having another baby. Even came with me to the doctors" letting a hand rest on her stomach" We just want to be a family".

After shooting the blonde another look, Maria spoke firmly" I saw him hit you and Melissa, probably wanting her to experience what you had felt your whole life".

Lilly lost her cool quickly" You don't know anything about me; Scotty isn't violent towards neither me nor our daughter. Quit acting like he's that way; I have never been abused by him".

After going back and forth, the two never gave up once until Maria began speaking more about how he isn't fit to be a good one. One social worker had argued that there wasn't any physical evidence to prevent him from seeing Melissa; despite her own claim.

Especially when Stillman had backed up the two detectives up a hundred percent" Scotty's a good dad to their daughter, he's attentive, loving and protective over her. He never would rape Lil, doesn't have it in him to do that".

Then Maria's lawyer began to speak" On the evening of July 9th, she witnessed Mr. Valens trying to suffocate your daughter with a pillow when he wasn't allowed to see her on that specific day".

" Enough with the lies, cause I wasn't home on the evening of that date" showing proof that she was in fact here not at home" So was Scotty; our daughter was being watched at home with one of our coworkers".

When both of their alibis turned out to be true; but the visitation rights had been suspended until both Lilly and Melissa had been checked over for any signs of physical abuse. After everyone had left, the two felt literally sick to their stomachs as Scotty then held her close.

"Don't want you to stress out the baby" worried about their unborn child as well" Not going to stop fighting till they let me come home to my girls" kissing her cheek.

Lilly let out a breath before seeing the sadness etched into his eyes, as these thoughts were only on their daughter. Just two weeks later, visitation rights had been restored but was still undecided about letting him be present for the birth.

One month after everything was back to normal, Scotty chased Melissa in a park as she continued running around. He enjoyed spending this time with her but was glad that tonight he got to stay overnight which was good news to Lilly especially being now three months along.

Upon coming back, his eyes noticed his beautiful fiancé sitting there.

"Hey" coming over to kiss her lips" Think tonight we should tell her" placing his hand there. Though she was starting to show a tiny bit; Scotty was experiencing this pregnancy along with her for the first time making Lilly feel a tad bit less alone than during her previous one.

After scooping up the wild year old child into his arms, Scotty carried Melissa while walking along the sidewalks before taking a hold of Lilly's hand as well.

"Have any plans where we want to got married" asking softly knowing that she felt the same way.

Instead Lilly continued to enjoy walking as a family, before another rainstorm hit Philly. Once at home the first night together wouldn't come without an interruption from Maria.


	13. She's lost in my arms

As usual Maria made her grand entrance into the apartment, before pushing Melissa to the ground as she struck the child barehanded. Right away Scotty began his yelling spree on his mother before she directed her attention on Lilly, who wasn't about to let this woman ruin the night.

"Get out of my house "in a firm tone" Now.

Maria then grew annoyed at the now crying toddler, but peering down at Lilly's growing stomach with more disgust. However Scotty then kicked her out of the apartment; not wanting to add the extra stress onto his fiancé knowing that this wasn't good for their unborn child.

While he was outside yelling at her, Lilly went upstairs before lying down with Melissa on her chest. Her daughter had been hit severely that now she would even stop crying for a moment. Even when Scotty had come upstairs before applying some warm lotion onto her back, while rubbing it had seemed to calm Melissa down.

Even Lilly was amazed by how good of a dad he truly was, while listening to him singing her a song in Spanish. His voice was incredible but it also made her feel relaxed, as their daughter now was being soothed by two things; the song and the sound of a heartbeat.

"Both of them are hearing it" whispered Lilly" I think she always like to sleep with her head on my heart" glancing downward at her daughter.

Scotty then got into bed silently before kissing Melissa's cheek" That night that she was born, all I wanted to do was have her lying right here" pointing to his chest before they both listened to her breathing in and out softly.

For him he felt home just being right here, not wanting to leave the next morning. For the time being Lilly then placed her hand on her stomach" Baby just moved" as he too felt the movements. That by chance amazed him to no end considering the fact that this was the first time, knowing what that had felt like.

His expression was of awe, love, wonder and joy as Scotty let out a small laugh of happiness "Wow" the only thing that he could say right now.

"Was with you when she first had done that "remembering that moment. He then sighed before now noticing that their daughter was lying there asleep between them" Feel like we're a real family".

Lilly smiled softly but didn't speak, just enjoying their time together. Though it was hard for the both of them to be together like this she felt happy and safe with him at her side, especially as her eyes closed. However Scotty had woken up later that night to see his little girl looking straight at him.

Her little hand reached out as he pulled her onto his chest, with her head resting on his heart. Like in the song Melissa now lay there while Scotty continued holding her close. With that song still playing in his head, he knew his love for her was incredibly strong.

Being a dad was something that Scotty cherished a lot, but suffered a lot of aches and heartbreaks before being able to see her. Now he couldn't leave to not see Melissa for another week, knowing that she needed him there 24-7, not just one day a week.

"I'm trying to come home" whispering softly" I love you" as his little angel continued to sleep soundly. However Scotty wanted that promise to become a reality, and not break anymore promises. Before long he was asleep with his little girl snuggled against his chest with Lilly's head on his shoulder. However she was still awake feeling extremely hungry.

"Scotty" whispering softly not wanting to get up" I'm hungry".

Being a light sleeper he roused softly, knowing that his unborn child was depending on her for food" Want some ice cream" speaking quietly so Melissa wouldn't wake up.

Lilly groaned" Oreos with a tall glass of chocolate milk" in a sleepy voice, being careful Scotty then placed his little girl down on the bed seeing that she didn't rouse. After getting everything he watched as she began to snack away, while Scotty curled up next to their daughter.

"How hungry were you with her" still in a whispering tone. Lilly finished her tall ice cold glass of chocolate milk before answering him" Craved vanilla ice cream with mallomars all the time, she was one hungry baby".

He peered down while listening to Melissa breathing in and out before the two of them fell back to sleep. By morning Scotty awoke to see that his girls were both still asleep, while he noticed a gadget lying nearby that could record their unborn child's heartbeat, but also listen to it. Upon putting on the headphone following placing it on her stomach, Scotty listened to the sound of their baby.

Just by hearing that sound, which then made more love appear in his heart. However he then noticed that Lilly's eyes was now open" Hearing the baby" she whispered softly?

Without a single word, he then moved upward placing the object on her chest. There Scotty heard the sound of her own heartbeat before kissing Lilly's lips "Doesn't sound broken" she asked.

"Nope but I know it's beating for me" he whispered softly "Sped up when I just kissed you".

Lilly smiled before seeing him resume listening to the sounds of their unborn child, still in wonder over how fast its heart was beating. Upon putting it away, the two then continue kissing each other but were aware of their sleeping daughter whom was still asleep in the same bed.

"Got any names" she asked" Do want you to name this little one" while keeping a hand on her abdomen.

With another smile, Scotty then kissed her once more" When we find out together" before the two continued to watch Melissa sleep. Though she had her mother's blue eyes, she mostly resembled him mostly but all in all she was perfect mix of the two of them.

As he fell back to sleep, while holding their little girl closer, Lilly got up to head downstairs to do some yoga before making her family some breakfast. By the time she was in the middle of making pancakes with some eggs; Lilly then turned to see Melissa being held in Scotty's arms.

With a smile she plants a kiss on her daughter's cheek" Hey you sleep well" before receiving one from Scotty" I did" before smelling the food that was cooking on stove" Sure you ain't burning it Lil"?

"Nope, not since I had her" ticking Melissa's stomach as she giggled. Upon putting her down, Scotty then wrapped his arms around her swelling abdomen, while kissing her neck" Got one hot wife to be".

Letting out a small laugh, Lilly then felt his hot breath on her skin before flipping the pancakes over" Got to learn how to cook" before her hand went to her stomach" Just fluttering inside of me" as he too felt it " We got to tell her Lil".

With a smile a kiss was now returned along with a few words," After Breakfast" before serving the warm pancakes with Eggs at the table. Since it was their first family breakfast together she wanted to make it special, but already the two didn't want to spend the rest of the day alone without each other.

For the time being, Scotty lovingly fed her" One day I'll be feeding you some of our wedding cake"

"Wonder when we'll actually be able to do that" she responded feeling slightly sad that the two of them couldn't even get married as of yet. Upon taking her hand he too felt the same way, but continued to enjoy being with his family.

An hour later after telling their daughter, about her impending sibling, Melissa was resting her head down on Lilly's abdomen.

"You were in my tummy once, kicking inside of me all night" she recalled with a smile. This to that Scotty smiled before leaning over to kiss both of his girl goodbyes, no sooner Melissa then looked up as she got off the couch running up to him.

"Got to stay with Mommy" he said hating the fact that he had to leave.

"No" she replied grabbing onto one of his legs, kneeling downward Scotty kissed the top of her head while whispers of Spanish came out of his mouth. With that all said Melissa then stood there as the door closed still not understanding why her father kept on leaving, but being only a year old she stood there confused.

While out on a walk, Scotty went into a baby store to buy something for his unborn child. Though they didn't know the sex of their child, he the settled for a few blankets since it would be wintertime when the baby would be born.

Upon coming across a baby name book, to which he had bought knowing now that he would in fact get a chance to name their second child ; until what happened last night got pushed back in his face. This time Maria dragged along one of her friends that night, so now she also believed that Scotty had smacked his own daughter in front of their faces.

Luckily Lilly had taken pictures of the scratch marks on her daughter's back last night, and had found one of fake fingernails that Maria had been wearing; thus proof that Scotty wasn't the one who had harmed their daughter.


	14. Little Star

During the beginning of the week, a new case had just be reopened as the squad proceeded onward all except for Scotty who was running down the halls at a hospital after hearing that that Melissa had been taken here via ambulance after being found unconscious by Lilly earlier on.

Deep worry began to settle in, not wanting to hear any more bad news in regards to his little girl. Halfway there Lilly came out of a room looking pretty tired herself.

"She's in surgery to repair something in her heart" trying not to cry as the two embraced. Scotty was scared for Melissa at this point, wanting to be there in the operating room alongside their daughter.

However the two sat down together in the waiting room, just hoping that everything would be alright. Then a certain song, that Scotty had always thought of Melissa was being heard from the TV in there, almost right away he sniffled trying to suppress his sadness and fear.

"Hey" taking his hand" This isn't your fault Scotty or mine" taking in a breath before feeling their unborn child stirring softly.

Scotty watched the movements of her hand, while caressing her swollen stomach as he held Melissa's tiny gold heart locket closer to him" We need to be a real family, now Lil. Can't miss on every moment to be with our daughter and this one" placing his hand there for a moment.

"I couldn't sleep just after she had been born, wanted to hold her in my arms. Never got to experience those first few moments as a new dad, I missed that chance" knowing how sad he still had felt deep inside.

Tears than sprang from his eyes" Wanted to see Melissa being born so much, to share that happiness with you" while still feeling their unborn child moving" You needed me also".

For awhile the two parents sat there, in hopes that their daughter would indeed pull through with no other problems. As the hours droned on by still without a single word, before Stillman then met up with Scotty in the hallway.

Upon seeing him looking extremely depressed, he then knew the reason why but let the younger man continue to speak" Spent too many sleepless nights, worrying if she was crying or something. Felt like I had abandoned my own daughter boss".

"Lil had a very rough pregnancy with her, this wasn't your fault. I know that you wanted to be there to support her, that hurt that you have won't go away".

Letting out another sigh, Scotty then took in a breath before heading back into the waiting room. There he worried about his fiancé whom had been sitting there for hours" How you feeling"?

She groaned" Pregnant" causing him to chuckle a bit before a doctor appeared, informing them that Melissa was out of surgery and in recovery right now.

"Can we see her" Lilly asked while getting up feeling now extremely hungry.

The doctor then looked at the two", According now to a court order, only Ms. Rush can" but this made Scotty feel like total hell. Just to give her a kiss wasn't going to happen; but then Lilly took a hold of his hand knowing that his pain had just got a whole lot worse.

However throughout the rest of the day, Scotty sat there etching with his own pain. He knew somehow that Melissa needed his love and comfort especially after having surgery, as his paternal instincts were telling him to go in there and check up on her.

Once again it was all bottled up inside of him, even after the two of them were sent home since Stillman didn't want Lilly on her feet all night being almost four months pregnant. Needless to say the two 

remained silence even after arriving back at her place, almost immediately Scotty went upstairs and stood by Melissa's crib.

While twirling the mobile around, tears began to stream downward as he felt unable to protect his little girl or even be there for her. Being a dad meant so much to him, but knew that this crap with his mother had to stop. It was her own fault for imposing this, causing so much heartbreak to emerge.

"I don't know what else to do" his voice flooding in tears" Just want this to end" wanting to be able to be the dad that he had wanted to be.

Lilly then rubbed his back softly, trying to comfort him but found that the two shared several long moments of tears of sadness together. She too needed to let out her inner emotions but found herself to be comforted just by being in his arms.

His whispers of love continued to soothe her, before feeling Scotty's hand resting on her abdomen" I love the baby also" as he then bent down planting a few kisses there. His ear then rested against their bonding with their unborn child, while his voice spoke quietly in Spanish to it.

Several hours later, Scotty was back at the hospital shortly after Lilly had fallen asleep. He needed to remain there to be closer to his little girl, anyway possible. However as the days continued to pass on by, Melissa's condition improved drastically which to her doctor was a very good sign; that the surgery had been a success.

One afternoon, he stood by the door of her hospital room holding a bouquet of flowers. It hurt Scotty to not be able to go inside and see his daughter's beautiful face, knowing that she probably missed him as well.

When Lilly came out, noticing the flowers her eyes grew saddened" Melissa called out for you before" seeing how depressed Scotty already had become.

"Hey" touching his shoulder but he just continued to look downward" Boss is at court for me, since your mother once again convinced the courts to take away visitation rights".

Scotty didn't know how to respond anymore, but knew all this stress had done a number on him so much he now felt weak and useless " What is this one going to think of me" noticing that she was slowly getting bigger with each passing day.

Without a word his hand rested there on her stomach" I feel so apart them Lil, and you" whispering on the verge of tears" Do I even know how to be a dad anymore" questioning himself?

As the two held each other closer, Lilly could hear him crying softly. He was lost with his own family knowing that a part of him would never fully get a chance to be a full time day to their kids or a husband to her.

"They never will see the real truth, I can't put them or you through this" not knowing what else to do anymore" How can I just see this one being born but can't even be with them afterwards"?

Lilly then wiped the tears away from his eyes, before taking the flowers from his hand. Now walking out of the hospital together, she knew that the courts had destroyed his chance to be a real dad forever. More importantly it now proved about zero chance of them both getting married, not after what his mother had just done to cause that.

Since Melissa had minor surgery and the fact that she was doing well, her doctors then released her just three weeks later with some follow-ups. However just one night, while Lilly and Scotty talked outside in the cold her hands went to her stomach.

"Baby's kicking" as he too felt it before breaking down and crying hard on her stomach.

From what she understood from his Spanish, Scotty was apologizing to their unborn child about never being the dad to it. He also told it how much he already loved it, but the pain in his heart was just too much for him to take anymore.

"Why is Maria doing this to you" asked Lilly" Even if my own mother was alive she would never try and pull his sort of crap".

Scotty shook his head" Nobody would believe a drunk like her, that's the damn difference Lil. You don't know all the bullshit she's been pulling my whole life on me" becoming firm and angry" She plays being a victim well; doesn't know that our kids are being hurt by this".

He then felt another kick from underneath his hand" You never had a normal family Lil; I want our kids to have one with me in it".

"Melissa's been calling out for you" Lilly sighed" She's awake but could use a little bit of your love".

His face grew very fatherly in fact so did the softness of his own voice for that matter" She's just like you Lil, growing up without a dad. How the hell am I ever going to be one now"?

"Put your mother in her place, have to Scotty" trying hard not to lose her patience" For Melissa and the baby, this isn't about us but them".

He nodded knowing that Lilly always was thinking about their kids, in terms of this not once about her.

"Have to go in and tuck Melissa into bed" whispering softly before his lips then gently brushed against hers.

Scotty still looked very fatherly at this given moment, still awaiting his reunion with Melissa. Needing to once again hold her in his arms, but instead felt alone again. Walking along the streets he had no idea what the court date had in stock for him.


	15. Gaining some ground

When another month went on by, Lilly now five months along was now getting ready to go with Scotty down to the city's annual Christmas party. Wearing now a spaghetti strap black dress, she stood there looking at her pregnant reflection, feeling a couple of kicks from underneath her hand.

Letting out a deep sigh, Lilly wished that Scotty could share this moment, while wrapping his hands around her stomach as his lips kissed her neck. He wasn't there all because of Maria's antics, which had now taken any possibly of them ever marrying.

Sucking back the tears of sadness, she then applied some light makeup before heading downstairs to let the sitter in before kissing her daughter goodnight. Once outside, Scotty stood there looking pretty damn handsome in a tuxedo, not to mention the smell of his cologne was invigorating.

"You look beautiful" he said before kissing her lips still wanting to go in and see their daughter. However the two made it down to the hall, as they met up with their squad. The place was lavish and much decorated for Christmas, before Scotty then got her a glass of water.

The mood for them was full of romance and love, especially since they were allowed to be together this year. As the party continued the two acted like a couple in love, especially when Scotty then dragged Lilly out onto the dance floor.

While gazing up into each other's eyes, she knew that not even the courts could ever take away what they each had felt about each other. Then a certain song came on, at Scotty's request knowing that this would have been their wedding song.

Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe

I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key

Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe  


That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe

At the last verse, they lips came together slowly before breaking away. Even now as Scotty's hand then drifted onto her stomach feeling the little life that they had created together, he knew he wanted to be with Lilly for the rest of his life.

"I love you" he whispered" Especially looking like this" motioning to her pregnant belly.

Lilly glanced downward before they continued dancing, but knew that she couldn't make it another night without him at her side. Closing her eyes she listened to the music, while enjoying this moment with Scotty.

"What are we having" he asked feeling her fingers gently caressing the back of his head.

She then exhaled" A girl" making him stop before placing his hands on either side, clearly his face was lit up in happiness. In fact he was happy to have another daughter, but hoped he could see this one being born.

For the rest of the night, Scotty had a look of happiness but knew it would be short lived. When he parked the car outside of Lilly's apartment he yearned to go in and kiss Melissa goodnight.

"She calls out for you in the morning" making him feels saddened.

In fact now Scotty felt so detached from being a father" I miss being with her Lil, all the time. Can't even get to play with my own kid, or be woken up by her".

Lilly then felt the kicking of their unborn child within her," I'm pressuring the courts to let you be there when I give birth, but also to resume visitation rights" touching his hand" I know that they can't steal all the love you have for the both of them".

Moving closer before seeing her letting out a breath, as they both shared a long deep kiss "Stay with me tonight" not wanting to go to sleep along again.

" Can't" he responded before Lilly got out, leaving him alone wanting to spend the night holding his girl in his arms but knew that he had a meeting with his mother tomorrow, hoping that his talk would in fact make her stop pulling this crap on him and his family.

While a social worker watching, both Scotty and Maria sat down together. As usual her eyes were poised angrily at her own son, but for a reasons unclear.

"I need to have my fatherhood back, give my kids that safety, that love they need so much from me" he said fighting so much to be with both Melissa and his unborn daughter.

Maria frowned at him" You ruined everything, disappointed us from the moment that you were born. Couldn't even be like your brother, no had to be cop instead".

He knew immediately that his mother had never fully accepted him, as a cop. However just when things were about to go from bad to worse, the door opened as Lilly walked in with a hand resting on her stomach.

From the beginning, she remained strong and firm with Maria. Upon placing the older woman's hand there, Lilly was determined to make get her point across.

"Scotty and I made her together; like we did with Melissa" while feeling their unborn daughter having some hiccups inside" You can't ever steal the love that he has in his heart, for our girls".

Maria frowned but she felt the unborn life, now kicking underneath her hand. However she wasn't in the mood to give in, especially considering her own hatred for Scotty. Then the blonde made her look at several photos of Melissa, seeing that each one of them didn't contain any of her own father.

" How is she going to feel, when Melissa looks back and sees that Scotty wasn't there at her birth until about eleven months later" before placing another photo down of the two of them. It contained one of Melissa sleeping on Scotty's chest, while he held her.

At that point, Lilly could feel her unborn daughter starting to stir softly" The moment that had happened, I knew our daughter was receiving the love and safety that only he could provide".

Scotty then interrupted, trying hard to convince his mother to let him be a father" I waited eleven months to be about to do that, to even tell my daughter just how much I love her. I miss her terribly, but can't miss the birth of this one" motioning to Lilly's stomach.

"You're a whore" Maria hissed at the blonde" Having two kids, with my flawed son. He doesn't know how to love, wouldn't make a good husband anyways or a father".

Upon removing her hand, Lilly then walked back over to Scotty's side of the table" I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to give him back his rights to see our daughters".

After she had exited the room, Maria once again frowned at him, even as he too left. Once outside the room, Lilly stood there breathing out heavily while her hand resting there. Scotty immediately came over, worriedly.

"You okay" he asked, before pulling her into an embrace "I love you" saying it in whisper.

From down the halls, Maria did in fact see that her son was capable of loving someone. Then she saw Scotty's hand lovingly caressing Lilly's stomach, as the expression of hope, awe and wonder was all splashed onto his face.

Just two weeks later, the ban was lifted allowing Scotty to see Melissa now three days a week with one overnight stay at Lilly's apartment. This indeed made him happy, but still he couldn't take her anywhere by himself.

This meant no early morning walks, or trips to the playground without Lilly being there to supervise. One particular day, while Lilly had gone upstairs to take a nap, Scotty knew almost immediately that Melissa wasn't one to be cooped up in the apartment all day.

In fact the one year old, was in need of some fresh air. Being a dad, he then called up Vera in order to be able to take Melissa outside.

Almost immediately, Scotty chased the bubbly one year old through the park, before catching her. With she giggled in his arms, he flew her around like super girl. Her laughter mixing with his was one that even Vera could hear.

"Kid gets three days of joy with Scotty, and then doesn't see him. Can't keep on doing that to her, especially in light of the new baby" Vera said to Jefferies.

Jefferies also agreed as well "Think Melissa takes after Lil, but she's starting to speak a tad bit of Spanish".

That part was true, since Lilly had been teaching her several words. At the moment, Scotty was also speaking that as well, in an effort to expose Melissa more to his culture. When the sky opened up, dropping heavy piles of snow onto the city, Scotty took the giggling toddler back home.

Inside of Lilly, an unborn baby girl lay there hearing the steady beats of her mother, but also each breath she had taken. While kicking softly, she could also hear the growls from whatever her mother had just recently eaten.

Outside Scotty appeared while seeing his fiancé's hand resting there, protecting their baby daughter inside. To him she looked amazingly beautiful while pregnant, as a camera snapped capturing that memory in both his heart and on film forever.

After lying back on the bed, Melissa lay there on his stomach. Scotty hoped that the next court date would enable him to be there to see his second baby daughter being born, and be able to lie there with her on his chest.

When Lilly had awoken, she glanced over seeing that it was snowing" Reminds me of the day that she was born".

He smiled before letting his hand rest there" Got a few names for her".

"Think she likes when you're around".

Scotty smiled warmed as the toddler grew restless, before Lilly pulled her closer to her. There Melissa went back to sleep without ever rousing "Got to call this little one something before she's born".

"Got a couple: Allie Nicole, Leigh Anne, or Emily Michelle".

Lilly thought for a moment" I like all three, but the last one sounds beautiful. Maybe we should wait until she arrives for you to name her".

He then looked out the window hoping that he would get to see at least one of his daughters's being born.


	16. Wishes of being a Family

On Christmas Day, Scotty proceeded to rub lotion up and down Lilly's legs as she sat back on the couch; while both hands on her stomach. As he got to her feet, he then began massaging them.

"Is this part of my Christmas gift" she asked softly.

Scotty smiled" What I can't pamper my pregnant wife to be, and my daughter" glancing over at Melissa whom was giggling from his funny face.

As he then resumed massaging her swollen ankles, Lilly then let out a breath enjoying being pampered. During her last pregnant she had never once received this, but felt lucky this time to be about to spend Christmas with Scotty.

However from his own point of view, he felt at home with his girls. More importantly was sharing the joy of adding another little girl to their family; but for the time being he then placed both of Lilly's feet in a small tub that circulated water around.

To her this felt good, relief for her swollen ankles before feeling warm lotion being rubbed all over her abdomen. Almost six months along, Lilly already felt like a beached whale as their unborn daughter started kicking inside.

Nevertheless, Scotty then planted a few kisses onto her stomach" Think we'll have another beautiful girl, already have one" glancing over at Melissa whom was smiling at him.

He then proceeded to tickle their daughter, before blowing raspberries onto her stomach. As Melissa giggled loudly, Lilly watched how much of a good father Scotty had already made. Just then a sharp pain rippled right through her entire body, as she now learned forward.

"Lil, you alright" he asked growing even more concerned.

She couldn't speak due to pain, prompting him to all the paramedics and Vera to take their daughter before the ambulance had arrived.

At the same time, Melissa grew scared of what was happening around her. Scotty tried his best to comfort the one year old and at the same time, as Lilly moaned in severe pain. When the paramedics had arrived, Vera bustled in and took the scared toddler back to Kat's place.

Through the ride to the hospital, Scotty held on tightly to Lilly's hand "I love you, not matter what" which didn't bring worth any comfort to her. Upon arriving she didn't want to let go of his hand, but the pain was worsening" Hey, I'm right here" he said assuring, before kissing her forehead.

When she was wheeled behind a set of two double doors, Scotty almost broke down and cried. He was scared of losing their unborn daughter and perhaps Lilly since she was in a lot of pain. Instead he called Kat to check up on Melissa; being the loving father that he was.

Scotty needed to make sure that his little girl was alright as well, but had no idea what was going on behind the double doors. After a few hours he grew alarmed before a doctor came out.

"You here with Ms. Rush" as Scotty nodded" I'm her fiancé actually".

The doctor then noticed how concern the younger man was now looking as he then allowed Scotty to enter Lilly' s hospital room. From there Scotty brushed aside a tendril of hair away from her face, as her eyes now flickered open.

"Hey" he whispered" How you feeling"?

"Woozy" speaking quietly" She's just kicking" feeling the movements from underneath her hand.

Scotty knew that they didn't lose their unborn little girl, as he too felt the kicks as well. At least the pain wasn't contractions but from her stomach instead. For the time being he continued to sit there holding onto Lilly's hand.

"Glad I didn't lose you or her, still got all my girls" as she then squeezed his hand tightly. When a nurse came into the room she noticed how loving Scotty was acting" You're first"?

Scotty smiled" Nope, a second daughter", happy about having another girl to add to his growing family.

"Don't want any boys" the redheaded nurse asked while taking Lilly's blood pressure.

However he now noticed that his fiancé was now asleep" Nope, got another one waiting at home for me" proudly saying it.

After the nurse had left, Scotty remained at Lilly's side as he now watched her chest rising and falling softly. He still remained calm and strong for all of his girls" This wasn't your fault Lil, you didn't ruin Christmas. At least we got to spend it together as a family" kissing her cheek" Still love you so much, nothing could ever change that".

When in fact Lilly was just having stomach pains, which were now being relieved. However as the doctor began performing a sonogram, the two saw their unborn baby daughter on the screen. Scotty was beaming with happiness and awe over this; as he began to grow impatient for her birth. In fact, right now he wanted to hold her in his arms.

"You're baby is healthy, no signs of distress" as the two parents looked up into each other's eyes. Lilly was glad that her pains were due to gas; but also couldn't wait to meet her littlest girl. In fact she loved being pregnant, especially knowing that there was a tiny little life inside; depending on her.

Just moments after the doctor had left; Scotty's face was still beaming with pure happiness; as they then shared a small tender kiss.

"Emily Michelle" his announced with a soft spoken voice, as his hand gently caressed her swelling abdomen lovingly.

Lilly smiled softly" I like that, think she's does also" feeling her kicking inside" Sounds better with your last name, than mine".

He nodded, before bending down to kiss her stomach several times. The truth was Scotty wanted so much to see their little girl being born; after missing out on Melissa's. As his own thoughts now jumbled up in excitement, Lilly then squeezed his hand" Have a feeling she will have your looks".

"Maybe yours, but we don't make ugly kids"

She laughed softly" And what do you base that one"?

He moved closer, seeing the sparkle set in her dazzling eyes" Cause" , pausing capture her lips" We already made one beautiful daughter, whom grew right here" touching Lilly's stomach" Inside of you".

"Getting all soft on me Valens" she teased?

"Nah, just feeling paternal I am a dad" his face now looking extremely paternal, once again kissing her stomach.

When he left, Scotty automatically went on over to her apartment wanting to see Melissa. However he couldn't until next week which made things even worse for him; as his heart sank even lower. By the time that Lilly had been released, he grew more impatient to see their daughter.

However when the news poured in that he could be there for the arrival of their daughter; Emily in a few months his heart completely broke. Both Maria and ADA Thomas were the culprits behind not letting him are present.

Lilly refused to give birth alone, wanting his support after being all alone during the birth of Melissa; now also two years ago. However she was growing pissed daily with all the stupidly that had arisen from the time their first child was conceived.

Logically she couldn't bear the brunt of his mother's dumb antics any longer, especially when now there would be two children involved. It was worse for Melissa not to have her father there all the time; especially during her babyhood.

She needed him so much, but so would Emily. Taking in a deep breath, Lilly sighed wanting to take a nap but Melissa probably wanted to go outside and play in the snow. Downtown, Scotty sat on his couch bored and lonely. It didn't feel right without being with his little girl, whom always made his day happier.

By the middle of January, the room was now prepared for Emily's upcoming arrival. Nothing would be pleasant when by the time both Scotty and Melissa's birthdays had arrived. In fact things were just worsening by the moment.


	17. Fatherhood blown away forever

On Valentine's Day, Lilly was both celebrating this and at her baby shower. Wearing a flowery skirt and a top; her face blushed in happiness upon seeing tons of gifts for little Emily; whom was now stirring softly inside.

The catering hall was immaculate, with a wide array of flowers but not to the point that it was overbearing. As Melissa ran wildly in her lavender lacy dress, that Scotty had bought her for this occasion, she knew that the last baby shower didn't contain this type of joy nor happiness.

However Scotty wasn't in attendee since it was a woman only thing, but he had his own version of celebrating the upcoming birth of his second daughter. Down at Jones Tavern all the cops sat there having drinks, while he stared at the still full glass of beer. All he could think of was not ever seeing Emily being born; in fact Scotty yearned to see that for himself.

He was immersed in wonder about pregnancy itself, especially after watching how Lilly's stomach began to grow. That day he had first heard the sound Emily's heartbeat during a sonogram, his face lit up in both awe and wonder over how a tiny life could grow inside of his girl. In fact it made him feel ever more paternal than ever before.

Still not being able to be there, was hurting him to no end. However by the time she was about to give birth, Lilly kept herself calm for both her unborn child and Melissa. Kat had stepped in to give her a hand; knowing how tough it was. Nearing the end of the next month, Lilly was passed her due date and cranky. Her fights with Scotty worsened since he had turned into a bull headed jackass.

His temper was spriring out of control, too much for a pregnant woman like herself to handle. However just a day later, Lilly was in the middle of giving birth as more pain shot right through her. When her daughter had arriver her name had been changed to: Leigh Michelle, since the name Emily had sounded a bit too plain for her tastes.

Moments after her birth, Leigh wasn't automatically placed into her mother's arms. Instead she was brought back to the nursery, still crying out. At this point Lilly immediately demanded to hold her newborn baby girl, but received word that Scotty had filed for a paternity test to establish if in fact he was really the father of both of their kids.

In the midst of this, the courts had prevented both parents from being in Contact with Leigh. Although Melissa wasn't a factor in this one; and wasn't taken out of Lilly's custody. While this was going on Lilly's hormones kicked into high gear, she knew that her newborn was in dire need of her love. She couldn't fathom knowing that Leigh was all along in the nursery.

As hours slowly had passed, more tears of sadness flowed from Lilly's eyes. She wanted so much to hold her now, but instead cried aloud while Melissa lay at her side" I'm sorry, I know that you wanted to meet your baby sister".

Pulling the two year old closer, as Lilly continued holding onto her" Mommy loves you much, no matter what" kissing her cheek, knowing that her other little girl was probably needing her attention as well.

"I'm sorry Leigh" she thought "I know you need me" as another round of tears flourished in her eyes.

By the time Lilly had arrived home without Leigh in tow, she felt so lost and sad knowing that Melissa hadn't met her baby sister yet. Until the matter had been settled Leigh was now being placed into Stillman's care, but even he couldn't calm the baby's cries for her mother.

While rocking his new granddaughter around, Stillman knew that Scotty was just being stupid. He all too well that Lilly wasn't the type to just sleep around; especially given her own past. Both kids had a striking resemblance to Scotty, but why was he causing her to suffer?

In the middle of all this; Maria then decided to file for custody over both Leigh and Melissa; saying that Scotty had raped, emotionally and physically abused Lilly to such an extreme that she was now unfit to raise her daughters. More than that, she also had stated about witnessing her dating another man while leaving the kids untended which wasn't true.

Yes, Lilly was rekindling an old romance but wasn't actually dating Saccardo as of yet. By all means she had just given birth a few weeks ago; her main focus was on her daughters; not lover. However this angered Maria to no extreme; wanting to raise the girls properly not the way that Lilly was.

However a social worker had seen that Lilly was a very loving mother; and was fit to raise them. She also wasn't showing any signs that Maria had claimed; but that was just on opinion other has seen Lilly in a much different light. Nevertheless none saw any signs of neglect or that the children were unloved; but cared and much loved.

Just a month later, Maria marched into court in hopes that she could attain full custody over her two grandchildren. She played the painful, loving grandmother wanting to do what was best for them. Maria also described how their father; wasn't fit to be a dad.

"My_ son_" looking over at Scotty" _Has a bad temper, I'm afraid for their safety. They weren't asked to come into this world, but were forced in when my son had raped this poor woman"._

Lilly rolled her eyes in disgust, knowing that her kids weren't a result of a rape. However she was now being forced to listen to more of Maria's woeful lies.

"_She can't handle them, always needing her coworkers to help her out. My granddaughter Melissa, has a heart condition but Lilly wouldn't let me even visit her. I had worried so much about her, but know that my son has turned this woman against me. Now I have another granddaughter Leigh, whom she can't even care for"._

As the older woman had stepped down, Lilly took the stand" _Your honor, Maria Valens has caused me and my children pain. She took away them ever getting to know their father, even though we're no longer together or in love with one another ; Scotty wants to be in their lives. My own dad deserted my family when I was just six, that comfort and safety had been taken away from both my sister and I" _pausing to glance over at Scotty.

_That entire woman has done is inflict more emotional and physical pain on my child. I had enough of her lies, she needs to know that I am a good mother and would never let anyone harm them". "I can't let our daughters feel that same pain; I had felt while growing up. My daughter Melissa is scared of Maria, runs away and hides_.

When it was Scotty's turn to speak his words almost were heartbreaking_" I wanted to cry when my daughter Melissa was born just two years old, took me until she was exactly almost eleven months to even see her face. Even then I still couldn't be that dad I'd thought I'd be; but now I've lost that chance. Each time I see even a glimpse of Melissa, I remember her running into my arms, remembering how I had felt while holding my daughter. _

_Now all I have are those memories, but that don't make up for what I've been feeling about my kids. Without them I'm completely miserable"._

Even Lilly felt the tears wanting to spill out, but instead held them back. However Maria wouldn't let up, brining in her husband to testify that he also wanted to give his granddaughters a better home, and that their mother wasn't right in her mind.

When Stillman took the stand he wasn't about to give up without a fight" I _missed my own daughter's birth due to a case that I couldn't even solve, but Scotty was prevented by law. Being his boss, I know that he would never harm his partner and the mother of his own kids; the most I've seen him do was take down other men. Scotty has respect for women, but is also a good cop"_

He then looked over at Lilly knowing that her own fear was looming in the air" _Both Leigh and Melissa need to stay with their mother, who has already provided a warm loving home for them. I'm like a surrogate grandfather to them; I can't replace the father role that Scotty can only provide. They both need him in their lives"._

However by the end the judge began to speak" _There isn't any evidence that suggests that both Melissa and Leigh Rush were products of rape or that their mother: Lillian Emma Rush is an unfit parent. No custody or visitation rights is allowed for both Mr. and Mrs. Valens, since the courts finds the claims to be bogus. _

_Scott Valens will continue to have no visitation or joint custody over Melissa Kate and Leigh Michelle Rush, due to his anger levels that the court finds him unsuitable to have around minors"._

After the court had been dismissed, Scotty walked out of the court alone and very depressed. He knew his last chance to be a real father had been crushed, as his heart continued to cry inside.


	18. Tears from the little angels

However later on he showed up on Lilly's steps wanting to so their kids; as she came out looking at how sad his face was showing.

"I know how we ended off this, but no matter what you is still their dad. No one could ever replace who you are to them; Leigh will know about your existence".

Scotty nodded softly" It's breaking me Lil, after feeling her kicking and everything".

Leaning against the doorframe, Lilly completely understood about what he was feeling deep down inside. Her eyes then noticed that he wasn't himself any longer, not after what had been taken from him.

"Got to check on her, Leigh has been keeping me up throughout the whole night", as Scotty moved closer wanting to lay his eyes on his newborn baby girl "Been wanting to tell her something, been waiting for nine months to do this".

Lilly nodded, before heading inside as Scotty heard Leigh's cries. The father in him wanted to run in and soothe her; as cold air then brushed against his cheeks. His arms ached to cradle the tiny infant whom wasn't about to stop crying anytime soon.

Inside of the apartment, Lilly wanted also to let him in to be with their daughters. It just wasn't fair to not let him be in both of their lives. While watching Melissa sleeping on the couch, she knew that there would be no more Daddy bedtime stories or ever receiving his comfort again. As a tear threatened to fall, Leigh let out another cry.

"I know you haven't met your Daddy yet" speaking softly to her, as she then sat there nursing the infant. Though it was a very maternal thing for her to be doing; Lilly also knew that Scotty had his own paternal side to him that was in dire need to come out.

Outside Scotty let out a breath; as he sat out there shivering. His tears rushing down his cheeks in sadness, knowing that being a father meant the whole world to him; as memories flooded back in of Melissa running into his arms; how he craved to feel that just one more time.

Just then the door had opened as Lilly then took hold of his hand, before leading him over to the couch before Leigh had awoken once again.

While watching Lilly, who by the way was probably one the most loving mother that he'd had ever seen. Scotty was pining for a bond with their child, to him it simply wasn't fair that he could never cherish one single accept for their babyhood. Though he had missed Melissa's, regret was still very much there.

Now with the strong paternal feelings rising, all he could do was just watch and yearn. His head then fell into despair before sitting back down on the couch; still watching Lilly.

Even she could tell how sad he had now become, wanting so much to let him hold Leigh. After all she needed her father's: love, comfort and safety as well. Somehow while kissing their daughter's cheek; Lilly caught Scotty leaning against the wall, needing to that bond badly.

"She's sleeping now".

He sighed once again" Wish I could hold her Lil" whispering softly" It's killing me".

After she had placed Leigh down, the two spoke quietly in the living room. Lilly wasn't even dating Saccardo, though they were just plainly friends. She wasn't ready to date, knowing that being a mother to them was more important than her non exisistant love life. However both her and Scotty were still very much close with each other, despite their break up.

In fact Scotty still cared for Lilly, even wanting to help her out with taking care of their daughters. That was out of the question due to the last court date.

"Just hate being torn apart from our kids".

Taking his hand Lilly knew his own heartbreak" They know that I feel safe letting you around them. Not once did I ever see you release your anger on Melissa, when she throws a temper tantrum. Your firm with her, but at the same time is a very loving dad".

With another breath, Scotty then leaned over to kiss her" I'll be awake if you need me to help out with Leigh".

Giving a small smile Lilly got up" You look so paternal; I don't know how you remain so strong through this. Yet at the same time you're hurting".

"I'm remaining strong for them" before hearing the sound of their eldest daughter scream aloud from upstairs. Automatically both parents became alarmed, before it sent Lilly up the stairs seeing that Melissa just had woken up from a very bad dream.

While rocking her softly, she cried out for her father so much that her crying upped in volume. This now complicated things even more; since now Scotty was no longer able to come up there and soothe her. Nothing that she was doing was going to bring comfort to the two year old. Somehow he found himself back at his desk at work, pouring himself over the case.

Even Stillman had come over, knowing just how much heartbreak this was causing him.

"Boss, you gotta help me. I can't take it any longer".

The older man sat down beside him, knowing that Scotty was still trying to have a connection to his kids. For that he couldn't pass any blame onto him. Inside he listened to the saddened father, whose voice was nearly at the breaking point.

"Melissa had woken up from a bad dream tonight, she cried out for me. I couldn't do a damn thing I let her down Boss, she needed me but I couldn't even go up there to comfort her. Same thing with hearing Leigh's cries, I haven't even see her yet" letting out a breath" Lil's dad abandoned her long ago, I feel somehow I'm doing just that".

Stillman knew that Scotty was miserable to no extreme, before patting him on the back. For awhile the two men said nothing until the younger man spoke.

" Every day I wake up wanting to see my kids, I can't" sighing softly" I miss out on them being born, was really hoped to have seen Leigh's birth" shaking his hand" Every time I try to fight, it always comes out the same, I just want to be in their lives is that so hard"?

His sadness took over his anger, which in all respect was a good one" I can't sleep knowing that they need me, I can't live like this any longer Boss".

Though suicide wasn't on his mind, Scotty was so much emotionally exhausted by all of this that he could no longer think straight. Short after Stillman had left, he then sat there all alone. Just four days later just as Lilly was leaving with the kids, after coming into fill out some paperwork it was then that Melissa had saw Scotty.

"Daddy" she called out holding up his scarf.

Scotty was then led out by Jefferies, whom knew this wasn't right. It was a court order to keep him away, but found it hard to tear the younger man away. Just then Scotty had caught his little girl's eyes about to well up in tears.

He hated when she cried, as her tiny tears now streamed down her face. As a father, Scotty felt compelled to wipe her tears of sadness away. Reaching out he tried but was continued to be pulled away.

"Daddy" she cried, causing him to turn around feeling like the worst father on earth. This wasn't going to be something he was going to allow to continue, no when his little girl was now hurting. In the midst of all this Leigh began crying, from inside of the sling. Lilly knew that Maria had to be stopped, especially in light of this situation.

As she made it down and into the car, until Melissa screamed loudly for him once again. Once Lilly's car had driven off, Scotty went back to his apartment before sliding down the door crying hard. In fact images of his little girl crying were causing even more heartbreak. He continued to cry for a long time, knowing that now Melissa was still very much upset and far from him right now.

Later on Scotty took in a deep breath before entering Lilly's apartment" How is she"?

"Crying, still holding onto your scarf"

He shook his head" I need to be with her now; she needs me more than anyone else right now". Lilly could tell that he had been recently crying; but still he couldn't even bring forth comfort to their daughter.

Just to have her head resting on his heart, would have both brought comfort to them. Just by thinking about this made Scotty yearn even more to kiss and hold his little girl close to him.

At this point, Lilly allowed him to go upstairs. Once there he knelt down beside Melissa" I'm sorry" kissing her cheek" I do love you so much, didn't like when I saw you crying".

Quickly she turned her head away, as Scotty then lay beside her" I'm sad too" sniffling back several tears but then let it fall wanting to show her his own sadness . Somehow the two year old then looked over seeing the watery substance falling down her father's face, before using her tiny hand to wipe them away.

"I miss you so much" before pulling Melissa closure to him "Daddy doesn't want to leave you anymore" as her head now rested on his chest. Sure enough Lilly had witnessed it, seeing that the pain wasn't going to go away; for Scotty that is.

However when emotions had cooled, Scotty was lying there watching Melissa asleep before Leigh was then placed into his arms. Right away he felt a surge of love for the infant, while whispering softly to her.


	19. It's all coming back to me now

Little Leigh Rush, slept with her head against her father's chest; while hearing the soft beats of his heart; something she had found soothing since being inside of her mother. Though she was now bonding with her father, her own breathing now was in synch with his. As Scotty peered down feeling her breathing against him, he felt this moment of happiness knowing he had waiting this moment for a long time.

He couldn't help but to smile at the sleeping infant, seeing just how beautiful she was. Also sitting on the bed was Lilly whom was watching how gentle he was with their daughters; knowing that his fatherhood had been taken away. The truth was that they both needed him, but tonight she knew that only his love could soothe both Melissa and Leigh.

Around midnight, Scotty awoke as he gently kissed Melissa's cheek" Yo siempre estaré de allí adorarle" (I will always be there to love you), whispering softly to her. After pulling the covers closure to her, he stood there for a moment before heading into Lilly's bedroom. Once inside, Scotty kneeled down watching Leigh asleep in her bassinet, next to the bed.

While stroking her cheek, Scotty remembered when he first had seen her on the screen; during a sonogram. A smile played on his lips; as a memory of him feeling her both stirring and kicking was remembered. Now he was looking down at his infant daughter, whom he had waited nine months to see.

"El papá le perderá mucho, yo siempre le adoraré no importa lo que" (Daddy's going to miss you a lot, I will always love you no matter what), before planting a kiss on her soft cheek. Scotty knew he couldn't leave neither his girls, but had to due to the court order. While listening to Leigh breathing in and out softly, he felt this moment of joy over having a new baby.

Turning to the bed, in which Lilly resided now very much fast asleep. Gently sitting on the bed, Scotty moved a tendril of hair away from her face.

"I love you so much" whispering softly before kissing her lips. With love still in his heart for Lilly, he then proceeded to kiss her neck, causing Lilly to moan softly, while rousing her out of a deep sleep. As his kisses then trailed down her chest, he knew that she was becoming turned on.

"Keep it down, don't want to wake the baby" he whispered, pausing to check if Leigh was still asleep. When he saw that she was; he continued his motions. When she finally awoke her eyes looked deeply into his.

Scotty knew he still planned to marry her, if that was ever going to be possible. For now he then was pulled down so that she could kiss him" Does this mean we're back to together" she asked after breaking their kiss.

With a smile, he nodded" Wouldn't have it any other way, Lil. I'm glad you had my kids" glancing over at Leigh with proudest in his eyes" Gave me another beautiful daughter to love, but now I gotta make you my wife".

As their hands tangled together like glue, Lilly knew she felt the same way. After sharing a round of several kisses, she watched him walking out of her bedroom. Even Scotty felt bad for leaving the girls he loved so much here, without him.

Not long after he had returned home, his happiness completely died again. He wanted to relish the feelings of having a new baby in the house, but yet couldn't. During yet another case, Scotty almost felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. That and the fact his mother had once again stormed the Alamo and entered the bullpen with more stupidity.

With a deep breath, Scotty sat his own mother down in one of the interrogation rooms. This time he was determined to get his own fatherhood back even if it meant challenging his own mother once and for all.

"You got no idea how much I miss my daughters, this ain't fair to Lil. She spent nearly ten hours in labor with Leigh just a month ago, and once again I missed out on her birth. Have any idea how this is killing me or do you just like to see me with misfortunes"?

Maria frowned" How do you know that Leigh's your daughter; a woman like her gets around".

That comment made Scotty almost want to lash out but he remained cool" Lil ain't a slut Mom, we conceived her together. I am Leigh's father; look at her she's got my resemblance".

"That why you made that poor women get inseminated cause of your sexual problems. You left her all alone without even helping her out".

To Scotty he couldn't take anymore of his mother's lies" Cut the BS, I knew from the day when Lil first told me that was pregnant with Melissa, I knew that I was her dad. That means something to me, being a dad but you took that all away from me. You have any idea how distance my relationship with them is going to be, later on"?

Maria then slapped his face" You aren't fit to be one, look at you. Weak, useless something that those two girls don't need in their lives; bad enough you gave one of them a heart problem due to your anger".

"Don't pin, Melissa's heart problem on me. She's been through a lot with surgeries, I worry that I was going to lose her during them. She's hurting badly because I'm not around; even cries out my name. Even Lil doesn't want to hold her back from running into my arms, but has to. I love my kids I'd do anything to be with them".

"We'll let the DNA test do the talking", before Scotty slammed both of his fists down on the table" Don't you dare call Lil a slut, she's still my fiancée and I love her. I fathered both of our girls, don't need some stupid test to prove your pathetic point; just look at them".

He stood there pondering his own thoughts for a moment, "Why do this to me, you carried me for nine months and raised me".

Maria scowled "I wanted a girl; you weren't supposed to have been a boy. Always the weakest one never could please me".

"Look I don't care about your own yearnings, but right now I should be home with my family not here arguing over stupidity".

Then the older woman stood up, her eyes poised angrily at her son" Don't worry about little Leigh, I'll be making Lillian give her up for adoption. She's got enough to deal with that bastard daughter of hers".

Scotty wasn't going to stand for someone branding his own daughter a bastard, or trying to make his own fiancé give up their infant daughter as well. Leigh was very much loved by them; plus the fact that not even Lilly would ever give up any of her little girls for any reason.

"You stay away from my family", before Maria smacked him hard in the face. Behind the glass window Vera snickered glad that someone was doing it; since Scotty had cleverly cut off his tie. However he had no clue what the two had been arguing about.

However a social worker still had Scotty's back and knew that he his love for his kids was extremely strong. She didn't believe the lies, about him being that dangerous. Though she had seen how wrong the lies had become; a new court date was now being set up.

On that date, Scotty got the biggest surprise that had just made his day. He was allowed joint custody of their kids after a judge had found the whole order to be fraudulent. This also suspended the other judge and several other people who were also in on this, but Maria had been sentenced to home arrest after her part in this whom scheme.

After the court had been adjourned, both Lilly and Scotty shared a long deep kiss. They knew at this point that they could in fact be a family and get married, but had no idea how another social worker could in fact change their lives in a negative way.


	20. Bringing the Family together

When the two arrived together back at her place, Melissa immediately ran into his arms. As Scotty held onto her, he felt a moment of pure happiness knowing that he could be a full time father to both of his kids. As he then sat down on the couch, looking over at Leigh his lips formed a big smile filled with love.

"Your Daddy's home now", she whispered as the infant then opened her eyes before Melissa leaned over to kiss her baby sister. This made Lilly's eyes well up after finding a picture of her holding Christina when she was just a baby, she hoped that her own daughters wouldn't have that type of relationship.

Just then Scotty took Leigh into his arms, while he continued to rock her softly. Just by looking at the tiny infant, he was amazed that just a month ago she was nestled inside of Lilly. With a soft kiss planted on her forehead, Scotty then proceeded to take her upstairs. After both parents had put their daughter's down for a nap, the two found themselves to have a little time for romance.

While on their bed, a long deep heavy kiss was heating up rather quickly. Lilly moaned softly while now on top of him knowing that now she would get the chance to become his wife, before resting her head down on his chest.

As the thudding sound of his heart, lulled her to sleep; Scotty lay there feeling happy that he was finally home with his family; for good. Sometime later he heard saw Melissa peeking her head into the bedroom, before getting up noticing that Lilly was back on her side very much asleep.

Noticing that it was getting pretty close to diner time, he took Melissa downstairs and placed her on the kitchen counter before pulling out several pots and pans. Tonight would be the first night that Scotty would be cooking dinner for his family, plus teaching his oldest daughter how to cook.

By the time that Lilly had come downstairs, she heard her daughter replying something in Spanish that made her smile. Moving closure Scotty then turned around to kiss both her and Leigh "I think she smelled the food also".

"Si", replied Melissa as she giggled loudly.

The two parents each gazed up at each other" She's your daughter all the way".

Lilly peered over into the pot" Chili, that's going to keep you up all night with heartburn", remembering the last time he had it. Then she the noticed that Scotty was also making several cheese steaks" I don't get you at all", while watching him cook.

"That's the surprise of marrying me", before leaning forward for yet another kiss. Upon breaking away, her mouth opened" You aren't married to me yet".

"We will be soon, already have two beautiful flower girls", eying their newest addition to their family before Lilly sat down on the couch with Leigh resting on her chest. She loved having a baby also, but it was the labor part that was bad.

Then as the infant start to stir, she then let her suckle from her breast. Though Lilly was covered she couldn't help but watch Leigh. To her breastfeeding felt very maternal to her, but knew it was also good for her daughter as well.

After Leigh had stopped, she then buttoned up her top before resuming listening to the sound of her baby daughter's breathing.

By the time that dinner had been served, Lilly's mouth went on fire due to the extreme hotness of the chili. So much so that she nearly had drank two whole glasses of water "What the hell did you put in it"?

Scotty laughed softly, taking the spoon away from her" I like hot chili Lil, but I think our daughter's getting a kick out of this", seeing Melissa with ketchup all over her mouth.

Wiping off the ketchup, she then proceeded to giggle" My Daddy", snuggling up to her father. This made Lilly smile as well" You have to share Daddy with Leigh".

"No" came her reply crossing her arms, promoting Scotty to look over at his fiancé" She got your attitude to boot".

Lilly made a face at him" Surprised you're not asking me to bore you a son" before feeling his arms wrapping around her waist" Next time, kind liking the fact that I have three girls to love" kissing her on her cheek.

" Liar", knowing that he probably did want a son" I'm not having anymore", as his hand then drifted down to her now flattened stomach" Your even more beautiful when pregnant".

"I'm not now", wanting to lose her baby fat, not that she had gained a lot during her second pregnancy, but Lilly hated feeling this way right now. Plus the fact breastfeeding made her upper half look even worse, since she always liked herself with a smaller chest rather than a big one.

Pulling her closer, Scotty then stood up his eyes meeting up with hers" You were always beautiful, eve now" taking her hand" At least now I'll get to see you walk down that aisle to me".

A smile played on Lilly's lips, before noticing that both of their daughters were starting to get cranky; as Scotty then took over" Leave the dishes, I'll do them after I bathe them".

While he was giving Melissa her bath, Lilly had just put Leigh down to sleep before over hearing her eldest daughter's giggles from inside of the bathroom. However as the two settled into bed, not knowing what was to come in the following days.

About four days later, while Lilly was out taking her daughters for a Stoll; a man jumped out grabbing her. Being a cop; she knew how to fight off her attacker but was no match for him. He then proceeded to throw her down on the ground before grabbed a hold of Melissa.

"Leave her alone", shouted Lilly but saw the wicked gleam in his eyes right before she felt him stabbing her before fleeing. This now left her there badly stabbed, with her daughters.

Melissa was quite scared as she continued to cry. However Lilly used the remaining strength she had left to hold out her hand for her daughter, knowing that she had to fight for them. Although the pain was so severe, Lilly could hear Leigh's cries from the stroller.

"Melissa" she gasped barely managing to say her daughter's name. However on the streets, Scotty just happened to be nearby as he found his fiancé's badge. Panicking slightly he then rushed into the woods before hearing a sound of a baby crying loudly.

Sure enough his eyes widened when he saw Lilly lying on the ground bleeding" Lil", feeling her pulse in her neck. Though it was still there, it was weak. His breathing grew harder as Scotty began to apply pressure while calling for an ambulance.

When it had arrived, Scotty had Kat take their daughters while he remained with Lilly. Even in the ambulance he didn't let go of her hand, until arriving at the hospital. By the time that she had been stabilized and in a private room, Scotty entered.

After moving a tendril of hair away, her eyes then flickered open" Hey, you" kissing her forehead.

Lilly felt incredibly woozy from the drugs; combined with the pain she still was feeling" They okay", came her first response. She worried about her daughters a lot; being a mother Lilly felt the need to protect them at any cost.

"Melissa's in the waiting room, want me to bring her in", not wanting to traumatize their little girl anymore.

"No, reading directly into his thoughts. Lilly then closed her eyes, wishing that the pain would just stop. As Scotty sat there watching now a nurse taking her vital signs; he felt a sigh of relief that the attacker didn't kill his girl.

Besides Lilly had almost protected their daughters from harm" You're a good mom Lil, always are. Saved their lives" taking her hand into his" I love you", kissing her cheek,

Scotty became more mature as he took their daughter's home, trying to comfort Melissa. He knew she had seen the whole thing, probably even knew the description of Lilly's attacker. For now comforting her was going to be hard.

While lying on her bed, with Leigh on his chest; Scotty knew in his heart that he was also a good dad that provided: Love, comfort, and safety to his little girls. Especially now as Melissa snuggled closure to her little sister, but Scotty knew that she needed Lily

"Mommy's coming home soon", reassuring them both, before getting up to put Leigh down in her crib. Then he lay down once against, this time pulling Melissa onto his chest, as she quieted down while listening to his heartbeat.

Her head was once again on his chest, while lost in his arms. Tonight Scotty cried silently, knowing just how long he had yearned to finally be a full time dad. Then he heard the sound of his daughter breathing in and out softly, while he began to sing softly to her.


	21. Valens and Rush family problems

Somehow Scotty was able to handle both girls, without Lilly being there. Though it was tough, especially when trying to feed Leigh the next morning; but was still bleared eyed from being up all night with Melissa. She practically cried hard against his chest, combined with calling out for her mother.

Upon arriving at the hospital, an hour later, Lilly opened up her eyes seeing Scotty standing there. He then proceeded to kiss her.

"How you feeling"?

"Great", sarcastically speaking.

Scotty then sat down" I spent all night trying to calm Melissa down, even this morning she cried out for you. Vera made some headway about this guy; he's connected to a current case we are solving. This ain't the work of my mom".

Lilly rolled her eyes" I'm pretty convinced that she's up to no good. On the day I first felt Missy's first movements inside of me, Maria practically sucked away that moment for me".

"Missy", raising up an eyebrow" didn't know you called her that"?

The blonde exhaled a small breath" Every now and then I use it", before feeling him kissing her once again. An hour later, Scotty came back with their daughters and a dozen multicolored roses.

"What did you do now", she teased before kissing both Melissa and Leigh. As Melissa then rested her head down on Lilly's chest, she knew that being a mother made her stronger. Though when a doctor came in, he wasn't about to kick them out.

"She can stay there", he said" Breathe for me", while hearing each of her breaths. Her health wasn't her concern but she was more focused on her daughters instead. Lilly wanted nothing more than to just come home and recover with her family.

The doctor took longer than usual while listening to Lilly's chest, which turned out to be nothing wrong. Just moments after he had exited, she then held Leigh while trying to spend as much time as she could with her two daughters. However for the rest of her hospital stay, Scotty made a stupid move and took their kids into work with him; one morning.

Though Melissa was sitting in Lilly's chair; this wasn't a place for a two year old; not to mention a four month old either. Between phone calls, interrogations; Scotty was rushing like a dog to either change Leigh or feed her a bottle. During one interview, he was jotting down information while trying to soothe a very cranky four month old.

Luckily, Kat was able to take Melissa back and forth to the bathroom; since Lilly had started to toilet train her early on. As the day progressed, Melissa escaped from the bullpen as she explored more of the building. Somehow Vera had caught her; before seeing Scotty rocking a very cranky Leigh in his arms.

"Caught this little squirt, wondering around the building".

Scotty moved closure" Missy still thinks it's funny"; looking at the smiling toddler" You are just like Mommy, you got to stay here with me".

"No, want Mommy", she pouted.

It was another bad mistake when he took the two into the warehouse, but smiled when he saw Melissa sitting inside an empty box. Pulling out his camera, he then snapped a picture of her. Just then Vera spooked her by wearing a box over his head.

"Nice job Nick, scaring my daughter", as Melissa wrapped around one of his legs.

Vera chuckled" Also scares her mother".

"That why Lil won't come down here alone", as he shook his head" Surprised more of your ties haven't gone missing".

Just as he was about to say something, Leigh spit up all over his tie" I think that took the cake". Scotty hated when he got baby spit on anything of his" Lil did tell me about the time that Melissa had thrown up all over you".

"Don't mention that", groaned Vera "Kid had it out for me".

Scotty then peered down at Leigh, whom was starting to teeth. Although he couldn't blame her, the fact that he had spit and an interrogation to do wasn't helping. Bending down to Melissa, he then smiled.

"Trabajo bueno" (good job), letting her slap him five" Pienso que usted me deseó cuando usted fue un bebé" (I think you wanted me when you were a baby).

"Si", answered Melissa as Vera shook his head" Ever wonder that she's probably just saying it".

Scotty then stood up" Lil's been teaching her some Spanish, and being two she' s just babbling words right now", hearing her speaking that same word again.

Vera groaned before walking away" Mi bebé" (my baby), as Melissa pointed up to her sister" Leigh".

Back at the hospital, Lilly wasn't expecting Vera to visit her" Got one of them speaking in Spanish already".

"Missy knows a few words, can't help that her father's Cuban".

Even Vera didn't know that she now called Melissa by that name" She going to be a roller-skater or something", referencing to that case that they had solved.

Lilly shot him a look" Any connections to see if this guy is connect to Maria"?

"No leads and Maria was out of town".

"Don't be so sure of that, a woman like her doesn't back down".

After he had left, Lilly then lay back in pain still pondering if Maria really did had something to do with her stabbing. Though there weren't any evidence to tie her to it, this time; Lilly knew that that woman hated her.

By the time she had finally come home, the house was completely a mess. Though she didn't appreciate her home being turned into a pigsty; Lilly knew that Scotty probably didn't have that much time to clean; but that was no excuse.

Without saying a word, Lilly made it into her bedroom before lying there. Though her wound was healing, the pain was very pretty much evident.

By the time the word had gotten back to them, which Maria was involved; Scotty knew that his fatherhood wouldn't be stolen from him this time. Though his mother was being tried for assaulting a police officer that was off duty, and her kids; nothing was mentioned about Scotty's parenting skills.

However a few months after, Lilly had recovered from it the two of them took their first family vacation together. A big fight would be breaking out once she had found of that she was expecting again, just six months after having Leigh.


	22. Family Vacation

Becoming pregnant again, just six months after the birth of Leigh wasn't making Lilly too thrilled about having another baby so soon. In fact she did her best to conceal her pregnancy, for as long as she could. Though this time, Lilly wasn't experiencing any morning sickness; she knew that the second bedroom was only big enough for their two daughters.

In terms of their relationship, the two barely had sex since Lilly becoming pregnant again; adding to the stress of the household. Even Scotty was feeling it as well, even as they lay in bed together one night. While lying there shirtless, he hated when his fiancé's back was turned to him.

" C'mon Lil, talk to me".

" I'm tired Scotty", she replied forcing herself not to rest her hand there. As much as Lilly hated the idea of not having another baby, she was looking for way to either get rid of it or place it up for adoption. There was no way ; that she herself was going to put another baby through what both Leigh and Melissa had already gone through.

Scotty then moved over, kissing her neck . Lilly didn't want his affection and do so by shrugging him off.

He was taken aback by this" What's going on, Lil", his voice growing serious" You ain't fine, I know when you're not".

Lilly snuggled more against the pillows, knowing that there was an unborn life growing inside. Though she knew it was depending on her; for the first time she felt unattached to it. However now being on vacation, this wasn't the time to be speaking to him about it.

The next morning, they went out as a family around the New England countryside. Though Scotty was clearly having fun chasing Melissa, he knew that there was something up with Lilly. He watched as she carried Leigh in her arms; before placing her down in a stroller.

Although they had seemed to be a perfect family on the outside, Scotty was determined to find out what was exactly wrong with her. While now pushing Leigh's stroller, he kept on glancing over at his fiancé.

" You sure you ain't mad at me"?

Shaking her head no, Scotty wasn't so sure about it" C'mon Lil, you don't seem happy lately"? This made Lilly stop dead in her tracks, " I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind".

He then held her hand, trying to believe that was all that it was. When the girls were down for their naps, Lilly was curled up against his chest, very much fast asleep. By the time that she had awakened, he looked down at her.

" You feeling better", seeing her snuggling against his chest. Upon feeling him kissing her, she knew that she had to tell him, " I'm pregnant, again Scotty".

Scotty was taken aback by the fact, that she was pregnant once again. Though Leigh was still an infant, he wasn't planning on having more until a year or two later. However he was still going to love this baby; knowing now that he could be in attendance to its birth. The question in his mind was going around, about how to come up with more money to buy them both a bigger place. For now his hand went to her stomach.

" I'm going to put it up for adoption, I can't put this one through what both of our girls had gone through".

Scotty let her sit up, " No one's going to keep from being a dad anymore, you can't just give this one away", touching her stomach, " We made this one also together, so what if both Leigh and the baby will be close in age; at least I'll be there to be that dad to them".

Lilly released a breath, " It's not that Scotty, I didn't want to become pregnant so soon. Hadn't even gone to the doctor yet", making him worry even more.

" You can't just let this be, what if the baby's sick", feeling his strong paternal instincts kicking in, " Can't just send it off to some random parents, knowing just how much I'll be missing this little one. Having kids means a lot to me Lil; from the moment that you first told me about Missy".

The two knew that they both had wanted kids for a long time, but knew that buying a house would be out of the question. Scotty barely had enough to buy one; in a good neighborhood. However one in a bad one, was already not going to happen. Just then Melissa came toddling in, before pulling her up onto his chest.

As she the snuggled against his chest, making Lilly flash a smile. However Scotty's attention now on their daughter; knew just how long and hard he had fought to finally be with her. While he proceeded to tickle her, Lilly came back with Leigh in her arms.

While blowing raspberries on her stomach, she laughed before Scotty then joined in. He then picked up the infant while cradling her in his arms. He loved having a baby in the house, especially now with Leigh lying on his chest.

Though she could hear the sound of his heart beating against her ear, Leigh was soothed by it. Scotty peered down at his baby daughter, while speaking to her in Spanish. For Lilly she was now reading Melissa ; the Velveteen Rabbit to her. It worked like clockwork, seeing that it also brought a calming relief for the two year old.

At some point Scotty glanced over, " Think Leigh's listening to it, as Lilly looked up seeing a pair of tiny eyes looking right at her.

" She's all you Scotty", pausing to kiss both of her daughters.

Scotty peered down, " Nah, I think Leigh's all you Lil. Missy looks like me".

The blonde gave a small smile, before resuming reading to her girls. Somehow when Leigh needed a changing, Scotty took her into the other room. As he kissed her stomach; while blowing raspberries she let out a smile.

" You like that huh", while in the middle of cleaning her up. After her diaper had been replaced, Scotty continued to massage her legs and tummy with some lotion. Leigh smiled at him, before he changed her into a nicer outfit.

When Lilly saw the outfit, she shook her head, "Spoiling her again"?

" Nah", pausing to look at his infant daughter," Think she looked uncomfortable in that one".

" Since when are you designer Daddy"?

Scotty moved closer, to kiss his fiancé on top of her head, "Got to have my girls looking pretty, like their beautiful mother".

Lilly made a face, before seeing him sitting down. Soon after nightfall, when their girls were fast asleep the two lay in bed together. They both had craved this for a long time; but now the feelings towards her unborn child had changed. She knew that what Scotty had said was right; besides she liked having a tiny life inside of her.

During the middle of the night, Scotty heard the sound of Melissa crying in the next room. When he rushed in, he saw that she had thrown up all over the bed. As his hand felt her forehead, he knew that she had a fever.

Plus the fact that Melissa was pulling on her ears, while her crying only had seemed to worsen. When Lilly rushed in she automatically went into Mommy Mode, but Scotty was in control of this situation. He then proceeded to take her to a walk in clinic. While still holding onto Melissa, he tried his best to calm her down.

When the doctor went to listen to check her ears, Melissa let out a loud scream. Scotty held her tightly," look at me princess", kissing her forehead, while the doctor put the instrument into her ear.

"Good girl", he whispered" I know it hurts".

When the doctor was finished, he then looked up, " She has an inner ear infection in both ears", before handing him a piece of paper.

Upon returning, Scotty gave Melissa her medicine before placing her down in bed. By now Lilly had fallen asleep, but by morning she rolled over to feel his lips kissing her.

" How is she"?

" Sleeping, doc says she has an inner ear infection in both of her ears".

Lilly then nodded, seeing his hand caressing her stomach. Scotty bent down to plant several kisses there, " How this baby"?

Her hand touched his, " Growing, what else"?

By the time the family of still four came back home, both Lilly and Scotty were each awed by what they were seeing on the screen. They tiny baby was in fact there, and very much healthy. He was overjoyed by having another one to add to their growing family, but worried about Melissa's upcoming echocardiogram.

The more that he had thought about it, the more Scotty became overprotective over her. Lilly had told him reputably; that it was just a follow up. That there wasn't anything wrong with Melissa's heart, but her doctors just had wanted to be on the safe side.

Between that and his mother currently harassing him over the phone, Scotty hadn't been sleeping too well lately.


	23. Sadness shared by Three

Just days before the echocardiogram; Scotty took off work to care for Melissa. Though the medicine was helping, her ears were still painful. In addition, she was extremely cranky; not a pleasant sight. While she rested; Scotty was downstairs playing with Leigh. Although he didn't speak to her in Spanish, all the time, due to the fact that both him and Lilly were in an agreement to teach Leigh first English than Spanish.

However there was one little thing, Scotty didn't like Lilly's cats. Though they were good around the kids, Snowball had a habit of biting him.

"Mommy's got some strange cats", he told the infant, and "I think Daddy might convince Mommy to get a dog".

At that point Leigh smiled at him, as Scotty did the same," You would like that, wouldn't you ", before reading her a different book; since the other book was a tradition that Lilly had passed down from her mother.

The Velveteen Rabbit; served as sweet memory for her. He remember hearing her tell him just how calm and safe she had felt; but now Melissa practically made Lilly read it to her every night; just like she had made her mother do back then.

In between reading and checking up on Melissa; Scotty was able to do the laundry, clean the house and still care for his daughters all at the same time. Around lunchtime, he was able to get her to eat; but moments after Melissa threw the blankets over her head.

This reminded him of Lilly; when she didn't want to get up in the morning. Scotty couldn't help but to smile, before deciding to leave the toddler alone. He could sympathize but instead put Leigh down for a nap in his bedroom.

While doing the laundry he spotted a pair of tiny pink sweatpants, which were of Lilly's size. Getting an idea he then called her on her phone.

"Hey", they both answered.

Scotty grinned, but decided not to act adolescent about it. He knew that his comment could either go piss her off; depending on how the case was going.

"You having fun playing Detective Daddy", smiling slightly?

He laughed softly, "Leave the Detective off today, Missy's hiding under the blankets like you did this morning".

"Yeah well, I didn't want to get up".

Scotty shook his head, "Leigh's been keeping me company, and she's all you Lil. Down to her smiles, but that cat has to go".

From over the phone, Lilly could hear him raving on and on about Snowball, "She's playing Scotty, and we are not getting a dog", reading straight into his thoughts.

"Playing, that ain't playing Lil", he warned.

By far his day was filled with being with his daughters, but had managed to bathe both Melissa and Leigh before trying to soothe the two year old. She clearly hated having an ear infection, but after she had thrown a fierce temper tantrum; Scotty was able to give her medicine.

With the rain coming down in heavy buckets, Lilly arrived back home at 8:30pm. Though she was completely sopped; her eyes caught Leigh asleep on Scotty's chest.

"Hey", she whispered as Scotty opened up his eyes, before they shared a small kiss.

"You're sopped Lil", seeing how wet her clothes had become.

Lilly glanced around, surprised that their apartment was so clean, "You actually did that", looking right at him.

Scotty peered down before slowly getting up with their daughter still asleep; "I was kind of getting used of being home with them, I did miss you".

As the two walked upstairs together, Lilly gave Leigh a kiss before planting on Melissa. When the two were finally alone together, Scotty sat there watching his fiancé undressing.

His eyebrows wagged; but knew that neither of them was really in the mood for some sex. Donning on a pair of sweatpants; Lilly then fell fast asleep once her head had hit the pillow. Somehow during the middle of the night, Scotty had awoken to find Lilly moaning in severe pain, before seeing blood all over her pajama bottoms.

Right away he called for an ambulance, then Vera. During the whole ride to the hospital, Scotty continued to remain supportive and loving, "I love you", while holding onto Lilly's hand tightly, seeing her eyes looking over at him.

"Breathe", he instructed her.

By the time that the ambulance had arrived, Scotty was told to wait in the waiting area. When the doctor finally came out, he knew that something was wrong. Upon hearing that Lilly had had a bad miscarriage, his heart then sank even lower.

As he walked inside of her hospital room, Lilly lay there looking extremely, solemn.

"Hey", kissing her lips, "I love you".

Scotty then sat down on her bed," We still have two girls to love, but I will never think anything different about you. I still want to make you my wife".

Lilly let out a breath, 'I think the baby thought I didn't love it Scotty", trying to suppress her tears.

Still with his hand in hers, he remained extremely supportive, "You didn't do anything Lil, and the baby knew that you loved it. Things just happen but we'll try again but we'll wait awhile. Leigh's now seven months old today".

"I'm a bad mother Scotty".

His lips pressed down onto her forehead, "No you ain't Lil, and I had never seen a loving mother quite like you. You didn't fail this little one, or our girls. Our kids are loved".

For awhile the two didn't speak, before Lilly found the courage to speak, "I want to see our girls; I need them here with me".

"It's early yet Lil, only 2am. I'll have Nick bring them both down around 9am".

Lilly sighed, "You think there was something wrong with it"?

"Could be any number of things, but you can't give up now Lil. We're a family; I'm not leaving you or our girls".

By the time 9 am, had come around, Lilly was glad to see both of her daughters. While Leigh resided in her father's arms; Melissa lay at her side. It fact what Scotty had said was right; they were still a family; that meant that Lilly wasn't alone on this. Besides her recovery would be surrounded by the three people she loved most.

This didn't come without an obscene phone call from his mother, later on.


	24. The love in his heart

By the time that Lilly had come home, Scotty remained supportive and had taken a whole week off to be with her. Though she was adjusting; it was hard for her to think that they weren't going to add another addition to their family.

However she knew that they were still very much a family, as Scotty then placed Leigh into her arms. As Lilly started playing with her, she began to feel better. In her heart she was in mourning over losing the baby; but knew that things like that sometimes happened. A few minutes later, Lilly was in bed crying hard.

That's when Scotty had rushed in, "It's alright Lil", seeing how she was still holding onto their baby daughter. Even during her last pregnancy, that hospital scare sent both nerves of worry throughout Lilly's system. She was glad that there wasn't anything wrong with Leigh, whom was now touching her face.

"I still think I had done something wrong".

Scotty sat down, "You didn't, we weren't even going to lose her", planting a kiss on the side Leigh's cheek, "Your body probably knew that there was something wrong, and got rid of it. You don't know if the baby might have had something seriously wrong with it. You can't blame yourself".

Lilly sniffled back a few tears, as Scotty leaned over to kiss her, "You gave me two beautiful healthy daughters; I think I'm a lucky man to have them along with you".

"What if your mother tries to pull something again"?

Scotty shook his head, "She won't Lil, no court would ever take you or the kids away from me every again. They'll have to prove it otherwise".

She wasn't totally convinced, "Why is she still calling you"?

"Wants to cause trouble, but I have been things", scooping Melissa up into his arms, "Like ticking this one", causing the toddler to burst out laughing.

This even got Lilly to break her sadness fortress, seeing that all that Scotty had wanted to be is a dad. He fought so long and hard to be one; but knew that one day Melissa would be asking why he wasn't in the pictures when she was a baby.

Deep down, Lilly knew that this was still hurting Scotty even up to this day. He never had wanted to just sit in some waiting room; awaiting the birth of their daughter. To him that was torture but never meeting her until eleven months later; drove Scotty to have a breakdown due to this. Now after suffering a miscarriage herself; Lilly knew that there was still hope to have another baby.

Perhaps this one wasn't meant to be, but she still was a mother to two little girls. Giving up on them wasn't something she would ever do; knowing that throughout her whole childhood; she had spent wanting to feel and be loved and wanted.

Both Melissa and Leigh were extremely loved and doted on by both of them. Lilly had never seen such a devoted hands on loving dad; the way that Scotty had become. He would give up playing poker with both Vera and Jefferies; just to spend time with their daughters. Though now Leigh was just starting to crawl, he was also on the floor watching her little body moving.

Already Leigh was pretty much an independent calm baby; which made caring for her easy. As for Melissa, she was all about Scotty, wanting to spend every second with him. Though Scotty treated both of his kids equally, it was at times hard to pry the two year old away from him; when he was in the middle of taking care of Leigh.

For now, Melissa was playing with her baby sister, "Crawl", before seeing how slowly Leigh was moving.

Scotty knew that his daughter, was quite as stubborn as her mother; "Don't yell at her", taking the ball from the toddler's hand, "No throwing this in the house".

"Mine Daddy", she whined before he scooped her up right before she was about to kick something.

Just then Melissa threw a huge fit, as Scotty's voice remained firm; telling her not to get off of the couch until he had said so. One thing he didn't do was strike his own daughter; that wouldn't even solve anything.

While one was being punished, the other was slowly crawling towards Lilly whom had just come downstairs. By the time that Scotty had felt that Melissa was calm, enough he slowly sat down next to her.

"You ready to behave now", seeing her head hiding behind a pillow.

Scotty moved closure, "I'm sorry but you were being bad", seeing her tear stained cheeks, "I still love you". Pressing his lips to her forehead, he knew that she had the same look being displayed on her face; as when Lilly was upset.

Before long the four of them were taking a leisure stroll on their way down to the park, while Lilly pushed Leigh around in her stroller; Scotty was holding onto Melissa as she walked alongside him.

"Perro", she then pointed out making Lilly glance over at him, "Already teaching her Spanish"?

Scotty smiled, "A little, I teach her at night before she goes to bed".

Melissa then stopped walking, seeing Labrador retriever walking on by. As she stepped up to pet it, the two parents both saw just how gentle she was, but Lilly shook her head, upon hearing his comment, "Beats getting bitten by a three legged cat".

Somehow as the owner of the dog, walked away Melissa kept on turning her head back. Scotty knew that he couldn't always give into his daughter's wishes but knew that he also had wanted a dog. Cats weren't his type; especially now that Olivia also had it out for him.

Upon arriving at the park, Lilly put down a blanket so that Leigh could crawl on; while watching Scotty chasing Melissa. Until that is that she was pushed down by Maria, whom wasn't at all pleased to be seeing this.

Almost immediately, Scotty picked her up; comforting her, "Por qué le hizo la empuja" (Why did you push her)?

Maria was sickened by seeing just how much he loved his little girl, "Ella siempre será un error, uno que se debe haber muerto durante la cirugía o abortado como el bebé esa mujerzuela había perdido justo"( She will always be a mistake, one that should have died during surgery or miscarried like the baby that slut had just lost).

Scotty grew furious at his mother, "El tribunal le tiene en una orden que refrena, que usted acaba de violar"( The court has you on a restraining order, that you had just violated).

"Usted piensa que escucharía eso, permitió que usted levante dos errores con ella" (You think I would listen to that, let you raise two mistakes with her).

He grew extremely protective over his family," Yo no permitiré que usted dañar Lil ni a nuestras hijas, esto es mi familia que yo no jamás los dejaré" (I won't let you harm Lil or our daughters; this is my family I'm not ever going to leave them).

Maria then gave up as she left the park, but Scotty knew he had protected his family. However Lilly wasn't pleased by seeing her again; especially knowing just much their family was affected by her. Somehow the two didn't let this bother them; instead their continued to enjoy their outing together.

Later on Lilly received a nasty phone call, "Glad you miscarried, another less mistake made by him; only wish the other two girls you have all had ended up like that one".

Though she was a bit sensitive over it, Lilly got a grip fast, "Are you really that stupid Maria, thinking that we can't report you for violating that order", as she then heard the woman threaten her. Somehow Lilly slammed the phone down, before calling Stillman to trace the call.

"She can't take me away from you or our girls," Scotty whispered while his arms remained wrapped around her, "Having both Missy and Leigh wasn't a mistake, besides I do want more with you at a later time".

She released a breath, "How did she know that I had a miscarriage"?

"Don't know Lil, but we're both getting through it together", kissing the side of her neck. However Scotty was looking forward to his girls about to take on his last name, but would both him and Lilly be actually allowed to get married?


	25. The makings of the new Valens Family

When that day had finally arrived, the courts had changed both Melissa and Leigh's last name to Valens. However as for marriage they would have to wait two more years for that to happy, making Lilly feel even more depressed by the moment.

Instead she didn't ruin his day of happiness, which was being shared with each of their daughters. Somehow Scotty read into her thoughts, "I feel as if you are already my wife", holding up his ring finger; which displayed a promise ring.

Lilly let out a deep sigh, as he picked up her chin, "Hey I love you", looking deeply into her eyes, "I know we've been wanting to, just living here with you and our girls; makes me feel like we already are".

This didn't help much to her; wanting to officially become his wife. It was hard enough to not be able to get married for another two years, but she was glad that they were still a family. Every morning she felt his warm firm lips kissing her pale neck, sending spikes of love piercing throughout her heart. Plus the fact that, Scotty would hold her all night while they slept together; making Lilly feel so safe and loved.

"How about we celebrate", he said with a smile, "In our home together".

The blonde looked at him, "Though you wanted to go out to do this"?

Scotty couldn't help but to flash a smile, "Just want to stay home and cook with my girls, and one sexy beautiful one", putting his arm around her.

Upon coming home, he did what exactly that he had wanted to do. Pretty soon the kitchen was a total pigsty while music played through the speakers; as Lilly wrapped his arms around him.

Melissa was sitting on the counter, watching her parents in love with one another. While Leigh watched from inside of her playpen; before making a noise as Scotty then lifted her out of the there. He then proceeded to teach her something in Spanish; while he was cooking.

"Watch me feed Mommy," holding up a spoon as Lilly slowly tasted the contents. Almost immediately she coughed, "Too spicy", seeing both her daughters smiling at her. Melissa giggled in delight, before Lilly then sipped some cold water, "I think Daddy added way too much spice".

"Spice is good", feeling her pinching him, "Could add some tonight"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I like you this way, and acting like a dad it shows a different side to you Scotty. A calmer side that I like".

Scotty smiled as he then planted a kiss on top of Melissa's head, "I like being a dad Lil, could just stay home all day with them and you", as he then proceeded to fly her around like super girl. Melissa giggled in delight while Leigh was giggling while Lilly played with her on the floor.

When dinner was served, Scotty sat there getting Leigh to eat some baby food. He made a couple of funny faces which even made Melissa laugh, "More Daddy", making a fact that annoyed Lilly the most. She hated to admit it, but it got her to crack a smile.

"I hate when you do that one", shaking her head, seeing Melissa also making that face, "She's just like you Scotty, she is your daughter all the way".

Somehow Scotty had turned into a very good father, but later on Lilly peered into the bathroom seeing Scotty sitting in the bathtub with Melissa while he was bathing her. Though he was wearing his swimsuit, he seemed to be having fun.

To her she knew he was a total hand on dad, but then saw Scotty bathing Leigh as well. Looking closure, as Melissa gently bent down to kiss her baby sister.

"I think I might have to give Mommy a bath as well".

Lilly shook her head, "Not around the kids Scotty", before lifting Leigh out, "I think this sleepy girl is ready for bed now".

While she was doing that, Scotty continued to play in the tub with Melissa. As he got out, he managed to control the wild two year old; who was eager to run. When the two had walked into her bedroom, she was wearing a pink gown.

"Did Daddy buy you that", seeing Melissa shrugging.

Scotty ignored the question, before soothing Leigh in his arms. While gently rocking her to sleep, Lilly lay down next to Melissa while reading her a story, "No Daddy", holding out a book.

Her eyebrows raised at her fiancé, "I guess its Daddy night tonight", giving both of her daughters a kiss. Not long after she had left the room, Scotty gently placed Leigh down in her crib, " I love you so much" kissing her cheek, " Sweet dreams", taking a moment to watch his littlest girl sleeping soundly.

It didn't take very long either for Melissa to fall asleep on his chest, but with her Scotty continued singing softly knowing that she needed a little extra. Though the song had helped him cope with the loneliness when he couldn't see her; now it meant even more.

Once he walked into his bedroom, Lilly seductively pushed him down on the bed. Their love fever began to rise; while clothes were subtracted before Scotty tilted his head back in pleasure. He knew just how good this felt, but when their fever grew to an extreme both grunted and groaned loudly.

After a large amount of satisfying pleasure had passed, Lilly lay there with her ear pressed against his chest, while the two made some soft pillow talk.

"Always had wondered, what Melissa hears when she's lying on my chest".

Lilly drew in a breath, "She's hearing what I'm hearing, your heartbeat soothes me also Scotty. I feel so safe when I hear it".

"I just want to marry you", changing the subject, "It feels like we are never going to be able to do that, never to see you walking down to be in that dress".

She sighed of disappointment, "We could just take a vacation together, you and me. We haven't gotten a chance to do something as a couple".

He understood completely, "I'm trying to save up Lil; we could just have it here. Boss could watch the kids while we have an entire weekend without them".

Lilly shook her head, "You couldn't survive one weekend without our girls, and I've never seen a father that devoted to his kids as you are".

Scotty continued to hold her more, "But I haven't treated you to a romantic weekend Lil, you need that. Anyways I could use a few more hours of doing this", causing her to moan.

"Yeah until your mother calls with stupidity again".

He sighed knowing that their biggest nightmare would continue to plague their happy family. Even when Maria had started in with Stillman and her constant calls were good especially when Scotty had taken Lilly away for a romantic weekend getaway.


	26. Romantic time Alone with Lilly

While the two stayed for the weekend at a hotel together, both were indulging in a bath together which happened to be in a whirlpool tub. Lilly needed this so much; but just a weekend to spend with only Scotty as well.

She felt him pouring some warm water down her back, before feeling his fingers caressing her. Lilly moaned softly, before feeling Scotty's lips kissing both sides of her neck.

"Mmm", she moaned lying back into his arms. From there Scotty drew in a deep breath, feeling relaxed with just his wife to be, "This could count as pre- honeymoon".

"A pre Honeymoon", questioning him. Scotty smiled softly, "I could start out with doing this", sucking at her neck as more moans slipped out of Lilly's mouth. Her heart raced wildly feeling the mixture of both romance and sexiness.

She then turned, so that she could rest her head against his chest. Lilly knew that the sound could in fact relax her, as Scotty thought for a moment, "You actually hear my heart beating Lil"?

"Yeah", replying softly, "The girls hear it as well, it was the only way that Melissa could sleep is when I used to put her on my chest".

He nodded softly, not wanting his inner emotions to ruin their little weekend getaway. Somehow things started to get a little hot and heavy while in the tub, before moving back onto the bed. While Scotty resumed sucking and kissing a trail down her body; Lilly moaned feverishly feeling the bursts of love she so needed.

Her eyes caught how muscular his chest was; especially his nicely toned arms. Scotty breathed out heavily; before sliding inside of her. While they moved together in faster motions, the two ended up climaxing pretty hard.

Movements after, Lilly felt him move a piece of hair away from her face, "I think we both needed that".

Scotty smiled softly, " You were pretty intense yourself Lil" kissing her lips again, " We do need more time for each other, haven't had any due to being so busy with them".

Lilly moved on closer to him, noticing both tattoos on each of his arms; with their daughter's birthdates. She knew that this was caused by his pain early on, but also how Scotty felt about being a father himself.

"So where's the one with my name"?

He then breathed out, "On my heart Lil", now holding her close. For moments at a time, the two didn't speak but continued to enjoy each other's company. Inside of Scotty's mine he was thinking about something that still was hurting him deep inside; a certain kind of hurt that wasn't going away. She then gently rubbed his chest; wanting to comfort his painful heart.

"You got to let that go", knowing that it merely guilt that Scotty was feeling.

Breathing out softly, Scotty remained holding her close. "What am I going to say when Melissa asks me why I'm not in any of the pictures when she was a baby", feeling upset about it, "She's going think I didn't love her".

Lilly could very well understand his own pain, but somehow took out a picture of when she was a little girl. As Scotty peered over looking at her own sadness in her eyes; he knew that she was terribly missing her father.

He then took out a recently picture of Melissa, and lay it next to the one of Lilly as a little girl.

"She looks just like you Lil, you were beautiful back then", peering up into her eyes, "You still are", his hand gently stroking her cheek, "Gave me something I never thought I have, two beautiful daughters".

Scotty then pictured up the picture of young Lilly into his hand, studying it, "I don't think he left you Lil, he probably didn't want that life, but he probably still thinks about you. The fact is, I cried a lot when I couldn't see Melissa. Spent nights wanting to hold her", his eyes now filling with tears.

Lilly pulled him closer, "To have her head resting against your heart", while she ran her hands through his hair, "You can't feel guilty for what happened, just that now you can be a real dad to them".

Knowing that she was right he then reached over and captured her lips, "So you want me to teach you how to play baseball".

Her lips quickly formed a smile, "At the batting cage".

"Just you and I, then we'll take the girls to the park. I'll teach Missy how to play".

Lilly laughed softly, "How about you take me now"; her eyes only were on him. Scotty then kissed her once more, before looking back over at the picture of herself as child, "I think your dad has no clue what a beautiful woman you turned out to be, and just that this ponytail needs to go".

"Why am not that beautiful", she teased.

Scotty tried to gently pull it out, "I prefer it down, and makes you look sexy".

"That's why you couldn't stop looking at me, instead of solving cases"?

He grinned, running his hand along her long legs, "Smooth but sexy", his voice growling.

Lilly knew his sexual appetite was pretty enormous, but had calmed ever since Scotty was allowed to be a dad. Instead he devoted much of his time to his girls, "So you going to take me or do I have to go myself", she asked while sliding into a pair of jeans.

He then got up and dressed, before the two went down to the battling cages. While Lilly hit a few balls, all the worries had seemed to disappear. Her sadness about not knowing where her father went off to, her mother's death, Christina missing and her shooting all seemed to be free from her mind.

Instead Lilly was laughing while hitting a few balls.

"Lil, you might want to take a step back".

"Shut up Scotty, I'm playing Baseball", a line that she had later realized was from an episode of The X-files; she had watched one late night. However it can in handy since, she wanted to just play and have fun.

When it was Scotty's turn he slid on the baseball helmet, making Lilly's heart do a triple flutter. As he then wrapped both of his hands around her waist; the two shared a bout of laughter while hitting a few together, which then ended up in a series of kisses.

By the time they were finished it was close to midnight, as they headed back to their room. Right away Lilly found herself to be comforted lying against Scotty's muscular chest. While hearing the thudding sounds of his heart, she breathed in his scent knowing that she was loved.

By morning, Scotty surprised her with some breakfast in bed. As the two each fed each other, Lilly knew this was a good way to wake up.

"You miss Missy waking you up", seeing how much Scotty had changed since become a dad.

He nodded, "But right now I have Philly's sexiest cold case detective in bed with me", eyeing her negligee, and then noticed that she was probably thinking about the miscarriage.

Scotty sat up, knowing it was the hurt that was still deep down inside of her, "It wasn't anything you had thought about. We try again after Leigh's first birthday; I'm not giving up on having kids. If you don't I'll be have with our girls", giving her a small smile, "I'm proud of you were have our daughters Lil, the best thing you have ever given me".

Tears then sprang down from her eyes, before allowing him to hold her. Scotty knew in his heart that having both Melissa and Leigh meant so much to him; he then felt the rapid beats of her heart. Placing his palm of his hand on her chest, Scotty felt it.

Lilly also felt hers as well, while he traced her old scar from the shooting, "I protected you because I love you. If I wasn't there your heart wouldn't be beating now, nor would our girls".

As she then lay back, Scotty placed his ear there listening to hers. He could hear the thuds echoing in his ear, "So where in there do you love me".

Without a word, Lilly then guided his hand to the middle of her chest. She then felt his lips kissing the area, "You feel it"?

"Yeah", knowing that he was in a way trying to heal her with love.

Meanwhile as Stillman was checking on Leigh, he glanced over seeing Melissa's hand resting against the front of the stroller, like she was guarding her baby sister. He then noticed that both girls were sound asleep, but couldn't help but to smile.

Then Melissa awoke, looking so much like Lilly, "Daddy", she softly called out. Stillman moved closer, "Daddy's with Mommy".

Her blue eyes glanced over at him, "I want Daddy", clenching her pink blanket closer. He knew that Melissa was in fact much attached to Scotty, but knew in his heart he didn't want to bother them unless it was an emergency which it wasn't.

It was just his luck that Scotty had called, as he then placed the phone next to Melissa's ear. Right away just hearing the sound of his voice; instantly comforted her. Though he was speaking part Spanish and the rest in English; Melissa's eyes then slowly closed.

From the other side of the line, Scotty then spoke to Stillman before hanging up. He then turned watching his sleeping fiancé's chest; slowly rising and falling. To him he liked watched Lilly asleep, counting each breath of hers, cherishing each day that he got to spend with her.

By the time they had gotten back home, Scotty did as promised as he took Melissa out to the park to teach her how to play baseball. Very slowly, Lilly threw the ball seeing how her daughter tried to hit the ball but then missed.

"You hit like Mommy", seeing Lilly shooting him a look.

Scotty then helped Melissa guide the ball, as they both hit it together. While Lilly chased it, both Scotty and Melissa tried to run but Lilly somehow collided with Scotty; ending with them both falling down together.

"I think she likes that", seeing Melissa giggling at them.

Wiping the dirt off of Lilly; he then got up before placing Melissa on top of his head. Later on Scotty took his daughters on a walk by himself, while holding onto Melissa's hand. Though she was wearing a white summer dress, he felt good about being a dad.

Having two kids was something that he had yearned to have, until his thoughts went south upon looking straight into his mother's eyes. Maria wasn't at all happy to see Scotty with his daughters, "That one looks like that tramp".

Scotty wasn't about to let this day be ruined by her, "Stay away from my girls, which includes Lil. I don't want you anywhere near our home or work, that clear"?

He then proceeded to walk right past her, as Scotty continued to enjoy this moment with his daughters. While Lilly was taking pictures with a camera; she somehow managed to capture a picture of Scotty as a loving father. The way he held onto Melissa's hand while pushing Leigh around, make her see that his true happiness came from being a dad.

While passing by a bridal store, Lilly let out a sigh of sadness; of wanting to become his wife. She didn't want to wait for two years in order to marry; but however once the courts had overturned it a week ago; it somehow felt like Scotty was perfectly content like this.

In her heart she wanted to be that bride, knowing just how much this would mean to her. Lilly's dreams of the big day were still plaguing her; wanting to have the wedding that always had dreamed about. Part of them problem was Scotty's mother; which probably was the cause of why the two didn't speak about getting married.

Once she met up with them, Lilly resumed pushing Leigh around while Scotty held onto Melissa's hand.

"You take anymore photos Lil", he asked.

She nodded, but knew that her dream of getting married was sitting something she desired, "Ever thing of us getting married"?

Scotty picked up Melissa into his arms, "Yeah, I just don't want her ruining it Lil. She took away everything; expect my love for them and you".

At that point, Lilly sat down on a bench, while watching a bride and groom standing in the park while a photographer took their pictures. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Scotty knew that she wanted to get married, "We don't have the money Lil, and I do want to still marry you".

"I still have my heart on a dress", her voice now a whisper.

Scotty wiped away her tears of sadness, "How about we set a date then", looking into her blue eyes, "For real".

Lilly cried out of happiness as the two then shared a hug, "So how are we going to find the money".

With a smile, Scotty then kissed her, "I'll find a way", until them both saw Maria heading towards their direction.


	27. Emotional pain

Just a year later, after a big celebration of Melissa, Scotty and Leigh's birthdays; the two were looking especially forward to their upcoming wedding in July. However just as Scotty was playing in the living room, he then saw that Leigh was starting to let go of holding onto the table.

"Lil", calling out softly while holding out his hands, "Come on Leigh", encouraging her.

Sure enough the one year old, slowly began to take her first steps. At this point, Lilly came in seeing her youngest daughter doing this; before she then grabbed a hold of the camera. Shot by shot, Leigh slowly made her way across the room; and into the arms of Scotty. He then smiled happily before kissing her, as Lilly then captured that moment forever on film.

Upon putting it down, Lilly also went over to Leigh before taking her into her arms, " You did it", giving her a kiss, " I'm so proud of you", before putting her down on the ground. Somehow Leigh amazed both of her parents by attempting to walk on over to where Melissa was.

As the two sisters shared a small hug, before each falling down together; it made Lilly think about her own sister wanting a chance to be reunited with her. Then upon seeing Leigh pulling herself up, she then proceeded to let go once again and walk all the way up to Scotty.

When he finally scooped her up, Leigh giggled softly while in his arms. Holding up a camera, Lilly then snapped one of them in black and white film that she just recently had purchased. Then as Scotty bent down, Melissa stood next to him as another memory was then captured on film. Just moments after this mini celebration; the happy couple sat down to each play with their children.

As their wedding date approached, Maria upped her antics by placing harassing phone calls to Lilly. She even went as far as to threaten her in person right in front of the kids. If this wasn't enough, Lilly was growing extremely stressed between both her and the upcoming wedding.

However something happened that made the two cancel their wedding plans, one was due to her stress level being so overly high, while the other was caused by Maria herself whom had managed to break into their house and wreak it but lucky for them, they weren't home.

Upon coming back, Lilly shook her head upon seeing her whole home torn apart, "I can't take it anymore Scotty; how are we supposed to live when she's practically ignoring the restraining orders"?

He then held her, "No matters what I ain't leaving you or our kids Lil", but knew he had to do something. Sure enough things got worse when on the date of their supposed marriage; Lilly lay in bed crying softly. Her biggest dream wasn't about to come true, as Scotty sat down while gently rubbing her back; he could tell that his mother had indeed drove Lilly into having an emotional breakdown.

"I still consider you my wife, nobody else could ever fill that role", kissing her cheek, "Hey I love you".

Lilly continued crying softly; before being held in Scotty's arms. Although she could hear the sound of his heartbeat in her ear; she couldn't deal with what had been going on anymore. He could very well sympathize about what she was feeling; but knew that he had fought so hard and was able to be a father.

Though his own pain hadn't really gone away; Scotty tried to help her through it, "You can't give up Lil, I know you better. We have both Melissa and Leigh to think about, they need their beautiful mother".

She sniffled back her tears, knowing that around this time she would have been walking down the aisle to him. Instead the dress was still hanging up inside of her closet; which made her feel even worse.

"I didn't cancel our honeymoon plans Lil, and she doesn't know where we are going", wiping a tendril of hair away from her face, "Just us in the Bahamas", seeing the tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I promised them they are our flower girls", she whispered, "You'd be dancing with them today".

Scotty glanced over at the clock, "Right now", taking her hand, "We would be doing this", as he then moved downward to capture her lips. Somehow Lilly pushed him away, "It doesn't feel the same", but he wasn't about to give up, "We still got each other; there's no court that would ever do this to us again".

While holding her closer to his chest, Scotty could feel Lilly breathing in and out, "You still coming, or do I have to drag you".

Lilly then released a breath, "I'm coming", before sitting up, "So what now"?

"We could have that wedding night you've probably been planning", saying it with a grin on his face. The blonde shook her head, "Shouldn't we wait until we're officially married"?

Scotty moved closer" Why I have already seen you naked Lil", eying her body," Already claimed you as mine, I promise I won't knock you up until we're really ready this time" seeing a smile forming on her lips.

Then they both heard the sound of Melissa's cries coming from the next bedroom, rushing in she was crying harder. Feeling her pulse, Scotty could feel extremely rapid beats. Her tiny hand was on her chest, "Daddy", crying even harder.

At this point Lilly immediately called for the paramedics, while on the verge of tears. Scotty remained calm even though he was also about to break; but remained strong for Melissa. When the Ambulance had arrived, Scotty watched as the paramedics listened to her heartbeat while another one of them was taking her pulse.

Throughout the whole ride, Scotty held onto her hand tightly, scared of seeing his little girl like this. However he had found out what was really going on, but as the machines beeped loudly displaying her extremely high heart rate, Scotty had to wait outside while several doctors rushed in.

Feeling the tears threatening to fall, he stood there unable to breathe. When the doctors were finally about to get her heart rate down; the two parents were already scared. Though when they saw Melissa lying in a bed; with an oxygen mask over her face, Scotty instantly broke down and cried while holding onto her hand.


	28. Getting through together

When Melissa had awakened, her hand gently touched her father's. Scotty looked over, seeing her blue eyes looking straight right at him. Though her heart rate had returned to normal; a feeling of worry was still omnipresent inside. Even as the doctor came in, Scotty found that he couldn't breathe even when watching him placing the stethoscope down onto Melissa's chest.

"Her hearts seems to be beating steadily now", he announced. Lilly breathed out as a sigh of relief," So what can we expect".

While taking her pulse, the doctor began speaking, "We'll be running an EKG test in five minutes or so, then have her be taken down to get an echocardiogram".

Scotty needed more than that, "What caused this, her heart to have these problems. My fiancé and I were checked there was nothing, so was our other daughter"?

The doctor could understand his questioning, before leaving the room. He knew that there were many reasons for Melissa's heart problems but couldn't quite narrow it down. As the two parents sat by their daughter's bedside, tears began to flow out of her eyes, "Was it something I did, to make her heart like this"?

"No Lil", holding her close, "It wasn't anyone's fault; all I know is that from the first moment I knew of her existence, I knew that I loved her".

Lilly shed more tears, " I would even stand closer to you, just so that she could hear the sound of your voice", making Scotty grow teary- eyed from this, " Missy's strong like you, she's a fighter", seeing their daughter lying there asleep, " She ain't one to give up; so easily".

Even he was scared of the doctors finding out more things wrong with their daughter; knowing his own fear of losing her for good, but then realized just why Lilly was acting more emotional than usual. Without a word his hand then drifted down to her stomach, knowing what was growing inside.

Though she was going to tell him, Lilly then shook her head, "Don't touch me", not wanting anyone's hand on her stomach. Scotty immediately knew that her thoughts were running much deeper, seeing how her mood quickly had changed.

"You had no clue what I had felt like being all alone and pregnant, with her", her eyes now becoming angrier.

Scotty remained calm for their daughter, "I did, and I felt alone not being able to experience that with you. I even wanted to lie there all night with my hand resting on your stomach, being a dad means something to me".

This wasn't nearly as convincing for her to hear, "Lil, you can't keep on blaming yourself. You can't change what happened back then; right now we have to focus on getting Missy better".

Somehow his thinking did in face help the two get through this, but shortly after Melissa had been released, Lilly paid a visit to her mother's grave. She needed to be closure to her own mother, knowing just how much she had missed her. Upon staring at the name: Ellen Rush; her eyes closed remembering some good time she had with her.

One memory was of seeing her mother's face right before she had died. It was the look of love that Ellen had always had for her; even though she had made so mistakes as a mother. Then upon caressing her own stomach, knowing that the baby inside was extremely loved.

"I miss you Mom", she thought to herself, while placing several flowers on her grave, as she remembered the last words, and her mother had ever spoken to her.

"Bye Baby", her voice echoed driving the tears what were threaten to fall, down. Deep down, Lilly knew that not ever her own mother; despite her addiction to alcohol would ever try and pull what Scotty's mother had done.

After coming home, Melissa was sitting up in bed laughing like nothing had happened. In fact she was busy playing with Leigh while Scotty then greeted her with a kiss. His hand went to her stomach, giving it a caress as well.

Still Lilly knew that deep down inside she needed to come to terms; wanting to move on past dealing with the actions stemming from her own mother. Having someone that she loved was the key to helping her deal with it.

"I remember holding her hand, I didn't want to let go", releasing a breath, "At the end, she loved me despite her problems. Just wanted her to be here with me".

Scotty rubbed her back, "You have to let it go Lil, and she's in a better place. Besides reading that book to our girls is passing on what she had once read to you".

Lilly shed more tears, but Scotty knew what the real reason behind her sadness was, "Finding your dad ain't going to make you happy. He might be the same guy that you remember, or even want you in his life", touching her hand, "You're an adult Lil; don't need to crave the love from long ago".

"I need to Scotty", needed to bring closure to her own past, "I need to know why he had left".

He had a big feeling as to why, "Probably either had another woman, or didn't want that kind of life. I would never do that our girls or our baby", caressing her stomach, "can't imagine what kind of Dad just takes off without ever seeing his kids again'.

Nodding softly, Scotty then gently kissed her cheek, "Don't even look for him, I don't need you getting hurt over this. I've seen the way you had gotten with your mom, plus you now have this little one care for", glancing down at her stomach.

Her hand then glided onto there, knowing that the tiny baby was depending on her, "I think you've changed since Melissa was born".

Scotty smiled softly, "I guess I got very paternal right after, my mind was all on her. Being away from her broke me to no end", knowing that he also remained extremely faithful to Lilly as well, "Never even cheated on you; didn't want to screw up the chances of us becoming a family".

As the song" Catch the Wind", by Donovan begun playing; the two sat back listening to the song. While feeling his hand onto of hers; knowing just how much the two really loved each other. Then two then shared a smile together, while sharing a joy of both being together and having another baby.

"Will you marry me", he asked in a whisper, "For real", taking her hand. Lilly knew that the two were in fact ready for this; not caring what Maria was up to this time. Still being now two months along, it was plenty of time to get married before the baby had arrived.

For now Scotty then couldn't help but to smile, but then his smile dropped, " I would have given you my blood if you needed it, when you were shot", making Lilly grow emotional by the minute, " I even kept my hand right here", resting it down on her rest, " Just to make sure that it was still beating".

Tears streamed down from Lilly's eyes, "I was so scared of dying, and the nightmares wouldn't even stop afterwards. They stopped when Missy was inside of me; but I still felt alone without you. Needing the father of our baby to be there with me".

"I'm never leaving you Lil, "feeling her head resting on his chest, "Lying where I love you the most".

Lilly laughed softly through her tears, as Scotty then continued holding her, "All I dream about is seeing you walking down to me wearing that dress".

She smiled softly, "Got three walking down".

"Only one beautiful bride; my bride", his eyes peering into hers, "Been wanting to see you in that dress".

Lilly blushed softly, but as the weeks started to pass the two secretly made wedding plans; underneath an alias to avoid his mother's disruptions. However she also had started to looking into possibly finding her father; but Scotty had stopped her from trying to intercept his mail. He knew what she was going was wrong.

"Just leave him alone Lil", he said, "This ain't going to close all the voids in your life, just because you still feel lonely inside".

Though Scotty had directly nailed her problem on the dot, he didn't want her to be disappointed by someone whom she hadn't seen since the age of six. Besides between planning their dream wedding, work, taking care of their daughters , buying a new home and her new pregnancy; they both had a lot on their plates.

He was mainly thinking of Lilly's mental state; not wanting her to hit rock bottom. Especially while she was carrying their baby, which was something he didn't want to lose.

Somehow Lilly was also in charge of what she had wanted for their wedding, which would be in two months since she didn't want to be huge while getting married; nor wanting to wait until after the birth of their baby.

Between that she was downright tired due to early pregnancy, which one night left Scotty in charge of their daughters. Though he didn't mind being with them, what he hated was the phone calls from work telling him to come down.

Not about to subject them to the horrors of the case, Scotty remained home while listening to the details that were unfolding. However he wasn't about to relay the news to Lilly until the next morning, wanting her to relax knowing that the extra stress wasn't good for their baby; but while playing with both Leigh and Melissa, he found that the two of them always brightened up his day.

Even on during the most stressful days, Scotty still found some time to spend with them during the workday. He couldn't go without seeing them the whole day, but that was the type of father he was. Upon going upstairs, Lilly's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sleep", he whispered softly, "You need it".

Giving her a kiss, Scotty then bent down also kissing her stomach. He already loved their baby, especially as he then whispered something softly to it in Spanish. Though it was still very tiny inside; given that Lilly was almost three months along; it was something the two were extremely happy about.

Lilly yawned softly, feeling Scotty kissing her again, "You hungry"?

She didn't answer but then drifted off into a very deep sleep, though Scotty was glad that her mind wasn't on work; he still worried about the presence of his mother butting in and ruining things again. However Scotty was determined to make their day extremely special, not matter what.


	29. The wedding

However after closing on their new home, Lilly practically spent the last night being single at home. It wasn't without Kat whom had come over to celebrate, but she already knew that the nervous bride to be was in fact; pregnant again.

While the woman had a quiet celebration, Scotty was at Jones celebrating it with fellow cops. He was glad that it wasn't a strip bar; since he couldn't let himself cheat on the woman he loved so much. Finally the two were getting married but when his brother had informed him that their mother was in California; visiting some friends; Scotty felt sort of relieved.

Although he wasn't entirely convinced that his mother would try and crash the wedding, but by the time that Scotty had gotten home; he immediately went upstairs to check on his daughters. This is what had wanted so badly to be; a father. Now as Scotty stood there watching Melissa sleeping; he knew that by not giving up he had gotten a chance.

His fingers then rested on the side of her neck, feeling the steady beats. As Scotty then counted each of the beats, his worry increased. Though her pulse was normal, he knew that he would be anything to make her heart problems go away. Bending down to kiss her cheek, Scotty couldn't help but to remain there for awhile.

"I love you", he whispered softly...

Getting up, Scotty then walked out of her room quietly and into the next one, where Leigh was sleeping in her crib. Looking into it, he could see a spitting image of Lilly all over his youngest daughter, while Melissa resembled him. However as the one year old continued to sleep, Scotty also bent down to kiss her, whispering the same thing.

Being careful not rouse her, he then slowly closed the door behind. Upon walking into the bedroom, Lilly sat up in bed wearing a long black lace gown. Her eyes batted at him; sexily. Scotty shook his head before greeting her with a long kiss; pausing to gently touch her stomach.

"Everything goes alright, here", he asked?

Lilly smiled, "Miller came by earlier, so I take it you had fun"?

"No just was at Jones", feeling proud of himself for only having one drink. Being a father had taught him responsibility, and the fact that Scotty didn't want his daughters to ever see him like that. Instead he then eyed her gown, "Got something planned for tonight"?

Lilly sighed, feeling him lifting it up. Instead Scotty then started kissing her stomach, "I take it you think I'm sexier being pregnant".

"Your sexy Lil, but I think you're starting to show", seeing a small bump protruding. Her hand then gently caressed her stomach, "Think it's another girl"?

Scotty then moved closer, circling her lips. He could see the softness wanting to brush against them, while his eyes could see just how blue hers were, "Kiss me", she whispering awaiting the touch of his lips.

When he didn't, Lilly slowly parted her lips as a single breath was then released. He could see the anticipation growing but instead got into bed beside her, knowing that in retrospect Lilly was extremely nervous about tomorrow's events.

In fact he was right, seeing how she was nervously biting her bottom lip. However the two ended up snuggling together; but early the next morning Lilly was a complete nervous wreak as she got both of her daughters into their gowns. Though Kat had somehow managed to do her hair and makeup, she could see just how much the nervous the bride had become.

Knowing that Lilly was indeed freeing a possible return of Maria, her mouth remained shut. All the way up to the moment of the doors opened, there still wasn't any sign of Maria anywhere. Once the music came on, Stillman gently walked with her.

At the altar, Scotty stood there watching his two beautiful little girls walking down the aisle; well running when it came to Leigh. However when he caught the attention of Lilly, his breath was nearly been taken away. She was in fact extremely beautiful, even with this white gown on her. Her hair had been let down, and curled.

Once there, Stillman placed Lilly's hand into his. Scotty found that his heart was doing a series of flutters inside of his chest due to seeing the woman he loved now decked out in a wedding dress. Much to everyone's surprise, the two had decided to make their own vows.

With her ring, Scotty looked into her eyes, "I promise to always love and protect you", turning to look over at both of their daughters, "and to be a good dad to our kids", finding it harder for him to speak since he was overcome with a million different emotions, "I have always be there for you, even when I had saved you life; I knew even then just how much you meant to me".

The tears already started to flow down Lilly's cheeks," Do you take me as you husband", seeing her nodding with tears, as Scotty then proceeded to slip the ring down her finger.

Finding her voice; Lilly then spoke, "I love you", she whispered, "I promise to be a good wife, to be there for you for the good and bad", while slipping his gold band down his finger. As they were pronounced man and wife, their lips came together in a slow but steady romantic kiss.

Just moments after they had broken apart, Scotty carried Lilly up the aisle wanting to show the whole world that she was now officially his. As the pictures were then snapped, the first showed a very happy couple, while the next displayed the two feeling their baby's first moments together.

However as small as the hall was, the two didn't care too much. Since it was a small gathering anyways, but Scotty did what he had to do to ensure that Lilly's dreams would be coming true. When their song came on, he then slowly let her out onto the floor.

While the song: Catch the Wind, begun playing. Scotty looked up into her eyes, while mouthing the lyrics, memories of them first meeting, him holding onto Lilly's hand in the hospital, but now all he was now thinking was that Lilly was now his wife.

As the song then faded out, just as Melissa came running out onto the dance floor. It was perfect timing as he then led her out, while their song had come on. To him that song had gotten him through so much of his own depression and kept him hoping to finally be with not only Melissa but with Leigh as well.

While Melissa's feet danced on top of his, Scotty smiled softly, gazing down at his eldest daughter with so much love in his heart. Just as he stepped out to catch a breather, Maria came up the steps along with her husband.

"Are you stupid", she hissed, "Marrying that woman, bad enough you had two kids with her".

Scotty wasn't about to let his mother ruin this, especially now with Lilly being pregnant, "You don't know just how much I love her and our daughters. The pain I felt from not being able to be a dad to them".

His father yelled in Spanish, blaming him for everything. However Scotty remained strong for his family, knowing that he had to protect them, "You two have no right in coming here".

Maria then scowled before leaving, which to Scotty was a new thing. Upon going back inside, he made no mention of it to Lilly but instead continued to enjoy their wedding. Just a few days later; while the two were waiting at her doctor's office; Scotty glanced over at her.

He remembered all those times when Lilly was pregnant with Melissa, wanting to go but knew that he couldn't. Perhaps Scotty was blaming himself for Melissa's heart problems; since he wasn't there until she was about eleven months old. Whatever it was, he knew now that he would be about to see at least one of his children take their first breaths.

When Lilly's name had been called, the two went in. As the galloping sound of their baby's heartbeat flooding the room, Scotty watched intently knowing that he couldn't wait until it was born. Even moments later, the two walked out knowing that the baby was already and healthy, except later on when Lilly came out seeing Scotty sitting there with Melissa.

"I wish that I had two hearts, I could have given her a new one", he replied softly.

Lilly shook her head, "The doctor says that her heart's fine, she's doesn't need a new one. The surgery did correct it, but she also has asthma on top of everything".

He glanced upward, " She didn't deserve this Lil, you don't know how I felt during her 1st surgery", while watching her playing with Leigh, " I was so scared that I was going to lose her", feeling Melissa's hand touching his face," Daddy", she replied softly.

"I'm not sad", he whispered, "I love you".

Melissa then kissed his cheek, "Si", she replied causing her parents to share a small bout of laughter. Somehow Leigh then amazed them by also speaking that word, prompting Lilly to look at her husband, "Didn't I tell you not to start that until she learned English first"?

Upon opening up a family album, Melissa immediately pointed out, "No Daddy"; every time a page was turned. Scotty felt even more guilt knowing that he wasn't there to make those memories with her; he then got up and went downstairs to calm himself down. However while lying down on the couch; Melissa then came over to him.

"Daddy", she called out, "Hold me".

Placing her onto his chest, Scotty then proceeded to rub her back, "I'm sorry, I did everything to come back to you. I love you so much Missy".

Melissa somehow remained on his chest, while Lilly then placed Leigh as well there. She knew that Scotty needed to heal from his scared wounds, but he then held out his hand. Moving closer, Lilly felt his hand resting there, "They can't take your fatherhood away Scotty, not any more. Your mother is insane, but she'll never realize just how much you love our kids".

He then sighed, but knew during this trip with Vera to Michigan would prove to be a bad thing. His mother was no longer after Lilly or their girls; but after him. Scotty needed to get to the bottom of this before the birth of third child was born.


	30. The calm before the storm

While Scotty was in Michigan with Vera on a case, his mind was still on his daughters. Though he was now far from them, he couldn't wait to return. The only bad part about it was, sharing a room with Vera whom wasn't always a joy to be around.

One night when the two had found time to kick around, Vera glanced over at Scotty whom was sitting on the couch; bored.

"I thought you were happy to be away from Lil", cracking open his beer.

Letting out a deep sigh, Scotty took a swig as well, "No Nick not when Lil's pregnant I'm not, just worried that something might happen to Missy when I'm gone".

Vera could very well understand the reasons why, but for the time being the two of them sat there together kicking back and having a beer. While they were doing this, Lilly was busying reading to both of her daughters a book. Somehow Leigh then pointed down to her mother's protruding stomach, "Baby", saying it proudly.

Melissa also placed her hand there, "In Mommy's tummy", she replied. Lilly smiled seeing that both of her girls were very interested in their unborn sibling, seeing how Leigh was getting a kick out of feeling that. Even though she was year old, she already was starting to speak several words in Spanish.

Pulling out a device, Lilly then allowed them to hear the heartbeat of their unborn sibling. While Melissa looked up at her mother with wonder, she then started pouting, "I want my Daddy", seeing the empty space on the bed.

"Daddy's coming home soon", Lilly replied softly, "He's catching the bad guys".

Melissa then moved over onto her father's side of the bed, only wanting her father. While Lilly waited for her husband to come onto the line; she could see how the three year old hated to be separated from him.

However after getting his voicemail; Lilly then left a message while slowly caressing her stomach. Lying next to her was Leigh; now fast asleep. Picking up the one year old, she then proceeded to carry her to her room. Upon placing her down in the crib, she then picked up Melissa into her arms.

She then watched as Melissa gently kissed her baby sister, while Lilly continued holding her. After closing the door to Leigh's bedroom, Lilly then carried the three year old into her room, glancing at one of the photos of both her and Scotty, taken at headquarters. Upon placing Melissa down in her bed, Lilly then opened a book and began reading to her.

In the middle of reading, Lilly glanced over seeing that Melissa was still very much awake.

"Go to sleep", kissing her forehead, "I love you", pulling the covers up closer to her.

Somehow the sleepy three year old wasn't simply comforted by that, "I want Daddy", awaiting his hugs and kisses. Being the good mother that she was, Lilly then sat there singing softly to her. However Melissa whined softly, while calling out for him.

While she finally had started to fall asleep, Lilly let out a sigh before heading downstairs to grab a bag of carrots, before finally settling into bed upstairs. A few hours later, as her hand gently stroked her abdomen; the phone rang.

"Hey", she answered, using their secret code. Back in Michigan, Scotty was glad to hear the sound of Lilly's voice," I miss you Lil", saying it with a short sigh.

She smiled softly, "Melissa misses you a lot, and I think she hates to be separated from you".

Just by hearing that, Scotty knew that Melissa was pretty much attached to him; but she was never shy about being with kids her own age. Somehow when she wasn't playing with some of the neighborhood kids, Melissa was all about him.

Instead he then lay back in bed, wanting to let his hand rest on his wife's stomach. Call it a paternal feeling, but Scotty clearly loved when she was pregnant; Even more so since the fact that Lilly always glowed radiantly, especially now.

With the sound of her voice, distracting him from his inner most thoughts, Scotty then resumed talking, "Got something new on the case; but it's going to be awhile before I could come home. It's now becoming a joint task force to find the person of interest".

From over the phone, he then heard Lilly groan, "It's a good thing, I'm not due to give birth anytime soon". With her now being four months along; Scotty still worried about leaving his pregnant wife at home with their two daughters.

"The Baby moving", he asked curiously awaiting her next response. Instead Lilly let out a yawn, "I'd better get some sleep, before I practically eat anything in sight, and we've got one hungry baby inside of me".

Scotty chuckled softly, "Get some rest Lil, I love you", wanting to kiss her soft lips while stroking her abdomen. Call it love but he was longing to come home and be with his family that he loved so much; except now Scotty was practically going without any sleep due to Vera's loud snoring. Despite this, he then heard Lilly respond with the three words he had just spoken to her.

As the days drifted on by, Lilly was longing for her husband's return but so was Melissa. For she would wait on the couch, waiting for him each and every night; but would get very disappointed when he didn't come home.

Though she understand partially, Melissa was missing him terribly. Even when Stillman had stopped on by to see both girls, he could see her looking at photo of her father.

" I never seen her that way before", he said, " Leigh's growing like a weed", seeing just how big she was getting, " I think she looks more like you, Melissa's all Scotty, except for her eyes".

Lilly smiled softly," So any new leads on the case, Boss"?

He shook his head, "No but I don't want you to be up all night working on this", glancing down at her protruding stomach. Seeing her hand resting here, Stillman knew that Lilly's mind wasn't in work mode but in Mommy mode instead.

"No I'm up because I've got a very hungry baby", saying that with a sigh, "With Scotty's appetite already ate a cheese steak with cheese wiz on it".

He chuckled in amusement, "You two go to find out this time", but saw that Lilly was more interested in having a surprise delivery instead. Though she was curious about the sex, she knew that by waiting until it was born to know would be a good thing; especially for Scotty.

Just moments after he had left, Lilly then put on a game while Melissa sat on her lap, " How about we keep score for Daddy", seeing how focused her daughter had become. Even at the tender age of three, she already had a thing for sports. Which by far wasn't a bad thing; but then Leigh got a hold of the remote; accidently turning the channels.

Back in Michigan, Scotty was becoming bored with being on his manhunt. In fact he wanted to return home, especially since he still had to create the nursery. The only problem was that, Leigh was still using the crib. Though by the time the baby had arrived, he or she would be using a bassinet so perhaps things did have a way of working out.

Somehow Scotty still needed to have a long chat with his mother, wanting to get to the root of the problem once and for all. For now he was stuck on this manhunt while still sharing a room with Vera; who was starting to piss him off big time.

However when he finally went to pay a visit to his parents, Scotty had no idea just how crazy his mother was getting. Would he fall into her wrath of mind games; or would things turn out quite differently than excepted?


	31. Meeting with the parents

After two weeks of being on this manhunt, Scotty had about enough and wanted to go home. He knew that being away from his pregnant wife wasn't at all good, especially since he was pretty much thinking about their baby a lot. How at this very moment, a tiny heart was beating inside of Lilly. That though made Scotty feel even more paternal that usual.

Flipping open his phone, which displayed a photo of both Melissa and Leigh together. He was longing to come home and be with the two of them. Somehow last night, Scotty dreamt that he was at the shore holding Leigh in his arms, while watching the sunset at dusk. How he had felt, being with her was a feeling unlike any other.

For now Scotty let out a small sigh, as he then refocused himself to try and solve this case. Back in Philly, Lilly was spending some time with Leigh while Melissa had seemed to want to remain at daycare, playing with some of her friends. Though that was a good thing; it was also good to have some private time with her own daughter.

In the middle of pushing her around in stroller, Lilly then grabbed some lunch before sitting down on one of the park benches. While Leigh nibbled on some carrot sticks, Lilly was sipping some lemonade while eating a small sandwich.

Somehow she was relieved that no one had even bothered her; especially Maria. To her that was very big surprise, but it didn't relax Lilly all that much. Right now at this very moment, spending time with Leigh made all the difference in the world.

By the time she had gotten back to headquarters, the case was still heating up rather quickly now. Despite everything, the squad didn't have the killer; even though the person of interest was only an informant but with nothing liking him to the crime; and forensics had proved it.

.

In the meantime, Lilly tried her hardest to come up with more theories until later on. While in the middle of helping Melissa uses an inhaler; due to her asthma; she then noticed that her cell's batteries had just died.

"Crap", she muttered but after putting the inhaler away; Lilly plugged in her charger before letting her phone charge overnight. However she still didn't hear from her husband which was now worrying her to no end. What Scotty didn't care to inform his wife about; was the fact that he was now heading on over to his mother's house to finally settle the matter.

Once there Maria instantly was acting her irrational self towards him, "Don't think that your kids aren't flawed; they are. Ever just wonder if that unborn baby's heartbeat would just suddenly stop, while her mother's keeps on going"?

Scotty grew angrier over that comment, "Our girls aren't flawed, neither is Lil or our baby", as he grew very protective over his family, "The baby is healthy we've checked".

"Lilly knew about Melissa's heart problems even before she was born, but never told you about", Maria said while pouring herself a cup of tea, "Listen to me Scotty, she's kept you in the dark for a long time but you've also let her down".

"Enough with the games Mom, I know Lil she wouldn't hide anything from me, especially when it comes to our kids".

Maria then slapped him hard, "I saw her crying, after finding out. Your boss is the only one that knew about it", displaying a tape, "You don't deserve her or that family".

Pressing play, Scotty could hear Lilly tearfully telling Stillman about Melissa's heart problem, clearly this was way before she had been born since; Lilly had used the words; "There's something wrong with the baby".

He knew that this might be a trick that his mother was trying to use, "Still don't buy into it, Melissa was healthy got the records to prove it, why you continued to do this. You know that I ain't leaving Lil or the girls".

" You ever think that if you had dated someone our blood; things wouldn't be like this. No but you had to knock up that pale woman; who had already given you two flawed children. It was a good thing that she miscarried one, hope this one doesn't live".

At that point Scotty grew angrier with his mother's behavior, " I don't care that you don't accept my married to Lil, but never ever come near or threaten any member of my family again", before his dad came into the room yelling at him in Spanish.

"Yo no considero esas parte de niños de nuestra sangre, usted ha avergonzado la familia" (I don't consider those kids part of our blood, you've shamed the family), his face matching his son's , "No los diga que ellos son cubanos, porque ellos no son" (Do not tell them that they are Cuban, because they are not.).

Scotty was literally sick and tired of the all the games, "Durante tres años, yo he tenido que tratar con esto. Usted no tiene la menor idea el dolor que he sufrido de no ver Melissa ni presenciar ambos del tomar de mi hija primeros los alientos"( For three years, I've had to deal with this. You have no idea the pain I've suffered from not seeing Melissa nor witness both of my daughter's taking their first breaths).

Maria scowled loudly at him, "Fue preferible cuando usted no podría ser uno" (It was better when you couldn't be one).

"Llegué a ser uno el momento que Melissa fue conceived", (I became one the moment that Melissa was conceived). To make matters worse, Scotty then heard the fury of his mother's anger turning up the heat even more, "Usted deshonró la familia llegando a ser a una policía" (You disgraced the family by becoming a cop).

Scotty grew even angrier, "¿Usted no ha contestado mi pregunta, por qué continúa acosarme y mi familia?" (You haven't answered my question, why continue to harass me and my family).

Maria then took her son's hand, "Trato de pararle de vida con alguien que hace ni le adora. Ella finge que ella hace, pero los ojos en otra persona" (I'm trying to stop you from living with someone who doesn't even love you. She pretends that she does, but her eyes on someone else).

Reluctantly, Scotty pulled away, " Enough, I know that Lil loves me. I just want this to stop, but this ain't Mom with you. You've terrorized both Melissa and Lil for three years, don't you think you need to stop"?

" Not until you realize that you were stupid for doing that to a desperate, sad woman. Whom wanted nothing more than just a baby, but why you had to be the father was stupid".

Scotty stood there looking extremely firm, " This was both of our decisions; but then I fell in love with Lil. Things like that happen, but taking my rights away was cruel and bitter".

Both his father and Maria held each other's hands, " The only way that this would stop is if both you and her give up this baby. Let it have a better life than what you two can give it. I already have family that's interested in adopting it".

One thing that Scotty wasn't about to do was give up his own child for any reason, " No, I wouldn't do this to Lil or to myself. Our baby remains with us".

" Just be aware that the couple has already in the process of adopting the baby", she firmly stated.

However this part of it was in fact true; but however the courts promptly had Maria arrested after forging several papers; in claims that both Lilly and Scotty were in fact giving up their baby; which wasn't true at all.

Back at home, Lilly was sitting on the bed rubbing her stomach slowly. Scotty then placed his hand there, "I wouldn't let anything happen to this one", but however these problems were going to arise during court.


	32. Storm front

While waiting for that court date, Scotty knew that the courts were not going to allow their unborn baby to be taken from them. Besides with so many people now knowing that his mother had created all their lies; there was no way that his fatherhood could be taken from him again. However as the two were now sharing a moment, feeling the first kicks of their unborn child; Scotty's face lit up in happiness.

" Don't worry Lil, they ain't going to take this one away from us", rubbing her stomach gently, " My mom is being charged with everything including what happened three years ago, but I don't want you to worry", kissing her cheek.

Lilly then released a breath, "That's not the point here, Scotty"; her voice was growing angrier with madness, "Why did you even go to her house in the first place, knowing that she was very capable of doing exactly this"?

"I was trying to find out the reason", as she then stood up and crossed her arms, "Scotty you're a cop; no cop in his right mind would even try and talk to a person like her. You really don't think before you do things; including knocking me up for a third time".

Scotty knew that what he had done was wrong, but now it also was adding on extra stress onto Lilly whom was currently now four months along. Though he knew that it wasn't good for their unborn child; but that wasn't what was on his mind when he went on over to speak to his parents. Now his problems only had seemed to worsen by the minute.

"I'm pregnant Scotty; I don't need this right now. Maybe you don't really care but the baby can feel my stress; and our daughters also feel it. Hasn't there been enough turmoil from her already, think about how I had to go through my first pregnancy alone and raise Melissa all on my own. That wasn't easy for me Scotty, especially dealing with both Maria and Melissa's heart problems".

He then stood up, "Relax Lil".

"Don't you even dare tell me to relax, just shut up ", she yelled even louder. When Scotty tried to calm his pregnant wife down, Lilly smacked him hard; " Get the hell out of my house, NOW", yelling so loud that it made Melissa go and hide underneath her bed.

As the two continued to banter and argue, Scotty began smashing things around the house; Until he finally packed up some of his things and left; slamming the front door behind; as Lilly stood there against a wall with her hand resting on her stomach.

While the baby continued to kick, Lilly took a series of deep breaths; in an effort to calm her down. She knew that she couldn't bear to stress out her unborn child anymore that it already was; but heading upstairs she knew that her daughters had also been affected.

"Missy", she called out, before seeing Melissa sitting there with tears in her eyes. Upon holding her in her arms, Lilly sat on the bed trying to soothe the three year old. However as the day started to go on by; both her and Scotty weren't even speaking a single word to each other; not even at work. Somehow Stillman had called him into his office, to speak in private.

"Why did you go over there Scotty, when you knew that it was wrong"?

Scotty was about to lie when Stillman had caught him, "You remember how you had felt when you couldn't see Melissa, why stir up more trouble. Can't put Lil through this again," taking off his glasses, "You need to stop it once and for all".

"All I did was speak to her", as Stillman looked up seriously, "Scotty where are you living right now, in a motel"? , seeing how Scotty still didn't think he had done anything wrong, "Lil has kicked you out of the house, not allowing you to see the kids. Scotty you screwed up big time, now I can't even help you".

After being told to exit his office, Scotty came out seeing that his wife was still very much ignoring him. He found it harder for them to even work together as partners, but instead could see Lilly shooting him her ice queen daggers at him.

"Enough Lil", he yelled.

Lilly instead didn't respond, but the leaned over in pain as Jefferies then rushed right on over to her side. As she then proceeded to sit down; she then felt something underneath her hand. However when Stillman came out, he immediately drove her down to her doctor's office.

Just moments after the sonogram was over, he came into the room; seeing Lilly buttoning up the last of her buttons.

"Everything goes alright", he asked?

Lilly nodded, "The doctor said that the baby is fine", pausing to feel another kick in her stomach, "I just need to take it easy". Stillman came closer to her, "Are you sure that it's nothing"?

"Baby was just pressing against something, I'm fine boss", letting him feel the kicking of her baby. Even Stillman felt a moment of awe about her carrying something small inside of her; "I'll take you home".

After dropping her off at home along with the kids; he then went back to headquarters to sought out Scotty some more. Upon arriving, Scotty was very concerned, "Is she alright boss"?

"Yeah, that baby's fine", he said softly.

That didn't make Scotty feel any better, "I need to see her".

Stillman then blocked him, "You can't, and Lil needs to take it easy. All this stress isn't good for both her and the baby, or the girls. You need to realize Scotty, that if you didn't go over there; none of this would have happened. Up to that point, your mother hasn't started in with the lawsuits".

The younger man thought for a moment, "She making us give up the baby".

"There's no one stating that's going to happen, forensics already proved that the paperwork was forged. Nobody is going to take the baby away once it's born; both child services and the social workers know that both you and Lil are excellent parents".

Scotty then leaned up against the wall, but was starting to realize how his actions caused something bad to happen. Back at home, Lilly was busying herself by decorating the empty nursery. Though both the changing table and crib were still in Leigh's room; she then sat down on the rocking chair stroking her abdomen.

Though she knew that her baby was hers, Lilly felt scared after what Scotty had recently done. Not only for her sake but for their daughters as well; before she then headed into another bedroom; before picking up Leigh up into her arms.

Days after all this had happened, Joseph came by headquarters since he had been assigned to this case. He liked seeing Lilly pregnant; seeing just how much she glowed.

"Got a little boy or girl in there, Lil"? he asked?

Lilly smiled, "I don't know", placing a hand there, "So what's up, you said you wanted to speak to me in private about this", leading him into a room so they could talk privately.

Once inside the two of them sat down to talk, " The Brian's are still committed to adopting the baby, but everyone knows that the documents are fake, " Maria Valens has no only violated her restraining order but Scotty going over there only made things worse, the woman is very paranoid. She's being restrained right now".

This didn't made Lilly feel any better, "Are they going to take the baby away"?

Joseph let out a sigh, "No, this baby is yours. The court knows that you are a very good mom Lil and that you provide a loving, safe home for your girls".

"This whole thing, I can't take it anymore", pausing to feel the baby hiccupping inside, "The baby's even stressed".

He understood completely, before seeing her standing up. For a moment he felt the movement from underneath his hand, "Wow", whispering softly, "You do look beautiful Lil".

Lilly breathed out softly, "I screwed up Joseph, asking Scotty to donate so that I could have a baby".

"You didn't do anything", seeing that she was on the verge of breaking, "Right now you have been strong for the girls and the baby", he said.

She then shook her head, "What if I made a bad choice in falling in love with him"?

Joseph peered into her blue eyes, "Don't do this to yourself Lil, Scotty fought so hard to be a dad. I know that he loves you a lot", before leaving the room.

Upon coming out, Scotty stood there looking right at her. Without a word he then followed her back in so that they could speak in private, "I've been worried about you, I screwed up Lil big time".

"So how the hell are we going to fix it ", seeing that Scotty was thinking of the same thing, "I just wanted to find out the truth".

"You'll never get it from her, so stop looking for answers", she snapped.

He knew that what Lilly was saying was right, before his hand then drifted onto her abdomen, "This is our baby Lil, and I'll actually be able to see it being born".

She nodded, as Scotty then studied the blueness in her eyes, "I love you a lot, everything I did was for our family. We need to stay together, or I'll have to kill Vera".

The two of them both shared a small laugh, "I'm coming home tonight, and can't be without you or our girls". However what they didn't know was that the other family was pressing the courts to let them adopt Lilly and Scotty's unborn baby, but now there was other things stemmed from one person; Maria.


	33. Clearing the air

Somehow the other family backed off completely, after being faced with the cold hard truth. However both Lilly and Scotty were relieved but he attended his mother's trial every day, and even testified against her. He wasn't going to let this woman get off with a light sentence; but at the same time wouldn't let Lilly attend. That reason was to allow her to relax and keep her stress level down.

While that was all good, she still had wanted to attend to ensure that Maria got what was coming to her. Keeping in mind what Scotty had said, Lilly remained far away from the courthouse, but instead focused on the case and her children. Though it was hard for her to keep her mind off the trial, Lilly tried extremely hard to not let this get to her.

Back in court, Scotty was testifying against his own mother; wanting to show the courts just how much pain his own mother had caused.

"Three years ago, my wife and I had our first child but I was granted no visitation rights until; my daughter Melissa was eleven months old. She had made up lies that I wouldn't make a good dad and that I would abuse her. All of this wasn't true, not once would I ever hurt her or my other daughter Leigh for that matter".

Taking in a breath, Scotty fought even harder, "Not being able to be in Melissa's life broke me to no end, and I worried about her day and night".

Maria's lawyer then stood up, "Did you rape your wife; Detective Lillian Rush; twice"?

"No I did not; I would never harm my wife in any way".

However during the rest of the time, his lawyers proved to the jury that just how viol Maria had been to her son and his family. It was only the beginning of a very long trial, but Scotty felt confident that his mother wasn't going to find a way to prove her innocent.

While the trial still was going on, Lilly took their daughter's baby shopping; in an effort to keep her mind off of it. Somehow she had received word to come in and testify against Maria, on her own behalf. On that morning, Lilly felt queasy wanting just to go to work and not head down there and see the face of her mother in law.

Keeping in mind that no one would be taking her children away, she walked into the courtroom with her ice queen face on. Mostly a lot of people knew her as the compassionate Detective Rush, especially the judge. He was quite found of her; seeing how she was so dedicated to solving the cold jobs; and bringing the victims justice.

Right now, Lilly then took the stand.

"Stand your full name for the court".

"Lillian Kate Valens", she replied, before being asked to be seat. While being asked questions, Lilly's hands remained on her stomach; as the tiny life continued to stir softly. As she began to cite; about how Maria's antics had worsen since the birth of Melissa; three years ago; her detective skills displayed a portrait of Maria Valens whom was clearly exhibiting signs of Paranoia.

Somehow just moments after she had left the stand, everyday took a small recess. However Lilly's role in this one was done. While Scotty remained there, she headed back to headquarters to do an interrogation.

As another month went on by, as their daughters were out on Stillman's boat; Lilly had returned from a sonogram but didn't bother to find out the sex. In fact she wanted to be surprised but Scotty now had wanted to know. What was making it special about not knowing was that, in addition to him being able to see it being born; they both would be sharing this joy of having a baby together.

When the good news came that Maria would be going to jail, but not for a long time. However after her release she would be placed on home arrest, and will not be permitted to live in Philly. This did bring comfort to Lilly, but was glad that Scotty had stood up and testified some more about his mother. Though everything had seemed fine afterwards, the two were still worried about Melissa.

While she was on the boat, Stillman had noticed that she was breathing a little hard. Though he knew it didn't have to do with having asthma; instead he then checked her pulse. However her heart was beating normally, but somehow it was attributed to being out on the sea. Melissa really didn't to rate it, not as well as Leigh was.

Being a good grandfather, he then began to teach her how to fish. To his surprise, he then felt a tug at the line. Reeling it in, there was a fish dangling across; as Melissa began to yell, "Throw it back", as she then touched the fish.

For a moment Stillman, could see her mother's face; that same gentleness she had. After throwing it back into the water, she then leaned over, "Where did it go"?

"Under the water", picking up Leigh so that she could also see.

"Fish", she said proudly, as Melissa leaned in closer, "Slimy "waving her fingers at her. Upon putting Leigh down, he then used some wipes to wipe the three year olds hand. While he was in the middle of checking his pole; he then felt a jerk and began wheeling it in.

Much to his surprise, Stillman had caught a rather large fish. Leigh moved closer, jumping in excitement while Melissa went on over to see it dangling. Though he was proud of himself for catching such a big thing, when Jefferies had came over from the other side; he then snapped a photo of Stillman and the girls with the fish.

"Melissa had caught one", making Jefferies smile, "I think the last time us guys had went, both Scotty and Nick almost had fallen overboard".

"Well don't remind me", said Stillman, "I rather be here with them", adoring his two little granddaughters. Though he had a grandson as well, he spent ample time with all three of them. Deep down he was looking forward to Lilly having that baby; but knew now that Scotty would be finally getting that chance to see it being born.

However Scotty was still having a hard time after his mother had been put away, in fact one night on Stillman's boat, both him, Vera, Jefferies and Joseph were trying to help him. Though now both he and Joseph were sort of friends; nobody knew that Scotty was still in so much pain.


	34. Pain

Though the seas were calm, all the men were on it just enjoying a night out together. Scotty took a swig of his beer before putting it down; he kept on thinking about how vial his mother had turned out to be. He knew that she never once liked the fact that he was a cop; but also she wasn't too emotionally close to him as a kid.

Scotty had relied on his older brother Mike, for a lot of things and his father. Although the courts made sure that his father had no contact with either Scotty or his family, he just felt horrible. As a kid he was told about his dad's hardships when he came from Cuba at the age of 15, how different American culture was to him.

Being Cuban did in fact make Scotty proud, as he also had instilled that into both Melissa and in Leigh as well. However now he knew that he only had his own family to care for, but it still hurt about what had happened to him in his own childhood. That was something that Scotty had kept a big secret from just about everyone including his late girlfriend; Elisa.

If he had overcame that one, quite possibly he could let the old demons fly away; in time for the birth of his third child. For now Scotty stood there listened to some of the guys joking around, while taking another sip of his beer.

Meanwhile, Lilly was in the middle of giving Leigh her bath. Using a special bedtime bath wash, she knew that somehow it calmed her. Even after putting her on the changing table, she then massaged her legs with some lotion. Turns out that these were the key ingredients for getting Leigh to fall asleep, but while she was doing that; Lilly began to softly sing to her.

A little while later as she gently rocked the sleepy one year old to sleep, Lilly also knew that her unborn baby was also hearing her singing as well. Slowly sitting down on a rocking chair, she listened to Leigh breathing in and out softly while she slept on her shoulder. Being careful not to rouse her, she then sipped on some cold chocolate milk since her cravings had only seemed to worsen.

When Scotty came home, he went up to kiss Melissa goodnight; before peering into Leigh's room. There he saw Lilly holding their sleeping daughter in her arms.

He then took Leigh into his, rocking her softly. Lilly smiled before slowly getting up, before giving their daughter her goodnight kiss. Not long after coming downstairs, that she started to eat the salsa out of a jar with a spoon. She hated eating so much, but how was able to open up yet another jar.

Scotty made a face upon coming downstairs; he couldn't understand why she was eating salsa with a spoon, "On a salsa kick there, Lil"?

"Baby's hungry", managing to say between chewing on several chips. He then took away the bag containing salty chips, "No more, you need to eat healthier stuff".

Lilly shot him a look, but instead let out a breath. She knew that what he was saying was in fact right; she knew that she wanted their baby to be healthy. On the counter, Scotty knew that his wife was in fact trying to contact her father.

He knew that since the age of six, Lilly felt abandoned and was seeking the man whom had left her. Though Scotty knew how his wife felt inside, he also didn't want to stir up anymore problems especially in light of her pregnancy.

"Is this finding him going to help", he asked.

Lilly thought for a moment, "I don't know I just want to know why he had left", fighting the tears that weren't being shedded. Without a word, Scotty pulled her into an embrace, "My dad was disappointed in me when I became a cop, and he still is".

His hand was now stroking her abdomen, knowing that he had made a better father than his was. This wasn't the point but for now; the two were enjoying each other's company. Soon after Lilly had lay down to try and fall asleep; she felt warm lotion being rubbed onto her swelling abdomen.

Although Lilly didn't open her eyes, it felt good to have a massage. Somehow she was able to sleep better than usual, but however Scotty didn't sleep at all. In fact he sat downstairs, flipping through old photos of his family that had been taken in Cuba; a long time ago.

He knew that he had pride but, upon looking at pictures from when was a kid was hard. Scotty had been through a lot, remembering how many times his dad would scald him about being weak. While going onto another small photo book; he then carefully studied a photo of Lilly as a little girl. His lips formed a small smile, seeing just how beautiful his wife was; even back then.

Somehow his guilty led up to having a conversation with Stillman later on that week; however the older man had more wisdom to give to Scotty.

"You have to move on Scotty, can't feel bad for something that you didn't cause".

Scotty nodded in understanding; but Stillman had continued to speak, "I missed my own daughter's birth completely; never got to have that chance back. I was the one whom screwed up that and my marriage; but you didn't".

He knew that what the older man was saying was true, "The why would the courts believe that I was an abuser, they accused me of raping Lil".

"I don't know but it's over Scotty, right now you have a family to care for and a new baby on the way", the older man said trying to convince the younger one to finally let things go.

After that conversation, Scotty still was left to pick up himself mentally after everything that had happened to him. However he knew he had to move on, but found it very hard to do.


	35. Dealing with Lilly's hormones

Somehow Lilly had demanded that Scotty take a personal vacation by himself, she knew that he needed to get out of his head for just a little bit. Since their baby wasn't due until four months from now, Lilly had wanted her husband to relax.

Instead Scotty hit it up in Las Vegas with both Vera and Jefferies, though he didn't gamble that much since his family was about to grow some more. While lounging by the pool, Scotty tried to allow himself to relax; but somehow never regretted the tattoos that were inscribed on each of his upper arms. In a way he felt proud to be a dad of two little girls, whom he loved so much.

While he was in Vegas, Lilly was becoming extremely moody by how her body was changing. She hated having huger breasts; and scretch marks to boot. Although Scotty had comments how he had liked her with bigger ones, she still didn't feel sexy until her old body had returned. For now Lilly sat there wishing that she didn't have to eat like a hog.

Somehow Scotty's vacation was cut short, when he returned to Philly seeing how his wife was becoming extremely depressed over her weight. He knew that during her pregnancy with Melissa, Lilly had felt the same way; and even called him one night asking if he could come over.

"Lil, you're not going to be pregnant forever".

She sighed, " That's easy for you to say isn't it, all you had to do was spill yourself inside of me", groaning while rubbing cocoa butter onto her swelling abdomen, " Now I have psychopath kicking machine inside of me".

He chuckled in amusement, but Lilly then threw a bottle at him, "I'm almost six months Scotty, it's not going to be fun to push a bowling ball out of me. _Of course you don't have to worry about that do you_"?

Scotty stood there ready to take some control, "Lil you aren't unattractive, and I always thought you were beautiful while pregnant".

"Save for a hallmark card, Scotty", she snapped.

However Lilly had continued to rave on about her weight, complaining that the scale was now against her. When Scotty made the joke about it breaking; he now found himself sleeping on the couch. Somehow he awoke to hear the humming from the air conditioner; knowing that it was coming from their upstairs bedroom.

Rushing up there, he found Lilly lying there still fanning herself.

"Shut it off Lil, its freezing outside", he said now shivering.

Lilly then opened up a bag of cheddar popcorn, "No I'm hot, Scotty".

"Too bad", before shutting off the AC and opening up the window, where a cold, icy breeze blew into the room, "That better"?

She sighed, "No, I'm still hot", hating the way her body was acting now. Plus now the baby was becoming pretty restless inside of her, "This better not be a boy inside of me".

He chuckled, "It could either be a girl or a boy", before she threw a pillow at him.

"Whatever it is, better arrive soon", she grumbled, "I'm sick of eating for two".

Upon sitting down on the bed, Scotty now had decided that it was best for him to tell Lilly what he was planning to do. Besides he knew that in the long run this would be good thing, "I set up an appointment to have vasectomy, in two weeks".

Lilly looked up, "Why, you're still young Scotty"?

"After this one", placing his hand on her stomach, "We're not having any more, and I don't want to you worry when we have sex, that you have a possibility of me knocking you up", taking responsibility that this was the only logical thing to do.

She shook her head in acceptance, "You would really do that"?

"Yeah, three kids are enough Lil. How many of them do you really want"?

Upon seeing her face, Scotty knew that by him doing so would benefit them in the long run. Plus the fact, that their sex life could remain the same except now she wouldn't be able to get pregnant. For now Scotty had to keep Lilly calm since she wasn't enjoying her pregnancy one bit.

"You did this two times before Lil, gave me two beautiful girls", taking her hand into his, "I never regretted donating for you", seeing her lips forming a smile.

Lilly then let out a breath, "We're you thinking about me, when you did that in that room", and not knowing if back then Scotty really loved her. He shook his head, but then his thoughts then ran someplace eyes, "Was Melissa conceived in a lab or in you"?

"Inside of me, I was inseminated remember", as Scotty gently rubbed her stomach feeling their baby's movements as well, "You ever feel weird about you carrying my kid"?

"Sort or at first, but I still knew that we both wanted to become parents", before feeling his lips kissing her neck before trailing down her chest. Lilly moaned before her senses came back, "What are you doing"?

Scotty looked up, "If I didn't find you attractive would be still sleeping with you; pregnancy doesn't change that", before hearing her speak, "How sexy do you think I am, right now".

"Very", kissing the space between her breasts, as Lilly moaned softly. She could feel his tongue romancing all over; while she started feeling even more turning on. Being careful, Lilly then pushed him onto his back; while exploring his body.

"Didn't know that you were into tattoos", she commented while toying with chest. Scotty breathed out heavily, "I'm proud to be a dad", he said while grabbing a hold of Lilly, pulling her down while their kissed passionately.

He breathed out harder through his nose, while whispering something into her ear. Within in one breath, one heartbeat; Lilly began moving harder on top of him. Scotty remained extremely vocal but was now speaking in Spanish; which always had turned her on.

While their bodies grew saturated with sweat, the kept up with their movements. Lilly felt herself growing closer but tried to hold it back; while her pulse quickened even more. She knew that having sex did in fact help with her moods, especially since she had a very supportive and loving husband; whom right now was pleasuring her to now end.

As their voices grew louder, Lilly grunted wanting to climax but was having a hard time holding it back. Somehow when she finally did; Scotty followed as well before seeing her head now resting down on his chest, while lying on herside.

"Much better", he asked.

Lilly then released a breath, "Baby's kicking, probably hears my heart beating fast", while hearing the quickening thumps coming from Scotty's heart. In fact now she did feel better, but knew she preferred to lie here with him when she was much thinner.

"Don't dress," he whispered softly, "I do find you beautiful this way", rubbing her bare back, "You are one of the women who actually look good pregnant".

Somehow Scotty then released another breath, as he then spoke, "There was a reason why I didn't come into the room, after you had been shot", seeing Lilly now facing him, "I wished that Ed would have seen me so I could have taken the bullet".

She shook her head, "You would have been messed up even more than I was", and seeing that even now her husband was strong, "I don't think about it anymore".

"I felt guilty Lil, for not helping you with those nightmares", he said, "Instead I wasted my time on that redhead".

Lilly could see that Scotty always took blame for everything, "Maybe it's just how things played out, but you've changed a lot. Being a Dad did that to you, you spend more time with the girls than at work".

He smile softly, "and that's a bad thing"?

"No but you aren't thrashing down child molesters or suspects. I think your anger problems have gone away, but I think I've gotten stronger from being with you over the years".

Scotty was so lost in her blue eyes, that it was hard to speak but knew that all of his fighting was well worth the battle, however nothing was compared to what was about to happen with Scotty.


	36. A Demonic Case

Just a month after having the procedure and the talk, their relationship began to get even better now. Since the nursery was almost complete with the exception of the crib and changing table; the two kept busy between work and caring for their two daughters. However Lilly hated her body even more now, wishing that she had her old one back.

Somehow she knew why she had been feeling this way, it was repressed feelings she still had felt for her own mother. Lilly sometimes doubted herself as a mother herself, but it also could just simply be her hormones doing all the speaking. Whatever it was, she was in for a big surprise when Scotty had thrown her his own version of a baby shower.

It consisted of just their own family, but when Lilly took off the blind folded she found the whole attic, bursting with balloons and flowers. Though the attic was fully furnished and even had a huge flat screen television as well, as Melissa then handed her a gift.

"I made it", she said proudly, as Lilly slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a drawing, attached to a pink frame, "Is this for the baby or for me"?

Melissa then touched it, "The baby", in a very innocent voice moving over to kiss her mother's stomach. This made Lilly cry softly; due to both her hormones and what her daughter had just said. While holding on to her, she knew this meant a lot to have kids and be able to be a good mother.

"Girl baby", she pointed as Lilly smiled softly, "I don't if it's a girl or a boy baby", seeing then Melissa kissing her stomach, "I love you baby", she said.

Scotty then motioned for her to come over to him, while Leigh came up to Lilly now wanting her.

After also hugging Leigh, Scotty then handed her a box. Inside was the same exact dress she had been wearing when a certain photo of her had been taken, including the headband. Lilly looked up at her husband in wonder, "Where did you find this"?

"You had it all the time, it just was inside of a trunk", as tears began to stream downward, "My dad bought this for me when I was three".

Rubbing her back, Scotty nodded softly, "I think Melissa likes it, she eyed it when I was wrapping it", as the two turned to see a certain three year old touching the fabric of the dress.

"My dress", she pouted, however this made Lilly really want to see her dad. Keeping in mind what Scotty had told her, she knew it wouldn't make her feel any better or release the sadness from within .After gathering up her inner emotions, Lilly then began to open more presents while enjoying this moment with her family.

Not long after all the gifts had been unwrapped, Scotty's phone buzzed alerting him to meet them down at headquarters since homicide needed all the detectives that they could get. For Lilly she didn't feel the need to also head down there, since she was now six months pregnant. Besides the fact that she wasn't about to put herself and the baby in danger as well.

While he was out there, Lilly then noticed that Scotty had already gotten the dress dry cleaned; but knew she would allow Melissa to wear it only on a special occasion. Not long after putting it away, did the music come on. Pretty soon she was acting very goofy while singing and dancing to both of her daughters.

However while Scotty and the squad were out investigating one of the most horrific murders in Philly, Lilly was busy singing karaoke to both of her girls; in fact she liked having her " Mommy Moments", especially now. Somehow she had ended up making them both laugh loudly, before they headed downstairs into the furnished basement.

While in the middle of doing laundry, she paused feeling several kicks inside. The baby sometimes didn't know went to let up; especially while Lilly was immersed in a deep sleep. For now she gently rubbed her stomach before trying to sort out the clothes.

Somehow Scotty was in total hell, as he went into the home seeing the horrific murders of two little girls. Almost immediately his paternal instinct in him kicked in; wanting to go come and see his own daughters. Blood was scattered everywhere, which was turning Scotty's stomach inside out. He couldn't stomach anymore of this.

Then out of the blue, he then heard a gun cocking behind him. Turning slowly he was staring down at the barrel of a gun; but Scotty knew he had to keep this together and not do something that could end badly.

"Put the gun, down now", he demanded but the guy just stood there with a smug look on his face. Somehow Scotty had ended up chasing him along with other cops, until he was able to capture him. However he then found out that this guy had done it before; but these weren't his kids but just a random slaughtered of the not just the kids but the entire family as well.

With a cold job and a suspect in custody, Scotty was facing a series of very long interrogations. While he was in the middle of doing that; Lilly was sleeping soundly while her hand resting on her abdomen. Though she was finally getting some sleep; since Scotty usually kept her up with his loud talking and snoring; inside the baby moving softly in its warm environment.

Back in homicide, while Scotty sat his desk to take in a breather; he glanced at the photos containing both Melissa and Leigh. He couldn't imagine some sick freak killing both of them; including Lilly for that matter. Inside all Scotty had wanted to do was go home and protect his family, then faced having to go back into the room.

However when Lilly finally arrived at work the next morning, she could see what this case was affecting Scotty emotionally. Somehow he was keeping it all together but was working so hard that he barely said anything to her, or even came home that same evening. When a week had passing, Scotty came home looking extremely worn and tired.

Once in bed, Lilly touched his back, "Hey, you've got to get this out of your head", wanting her husband to relax; somehow he remained restless all night. Around 2am; Lilly awoke feeling the baby and hearing Scotty arguing in Spanish loudly.

Giving a loud sigh, Lilly still had no idea what would be happening when she eventually gave birth.


	37. The cost of being Unfaithful in Marriage

By the time that she was nearly nine months along, Lilly somehow collided with her father whom she hadn't seen since she was very little. As his eyes met up with hers; he couldn't fathom that Lilly was all grown up now and pregnant.

"I see that you're married now", he said noticing the two diamonds now sitting on her finger, "This you're first", motioning to her stomach.

Lilly shook her head; still very much weary about this whole thing, "Third actually", she replied. However Paul Cooper felt happy to see his little girl all grown up now; but felt guilty about leaving her at the tender age of six, "Your mother happy about this"?

She gulped down knowing that she had needed to stop blaming her now dead mother for everything, " Dead, four years ago", which made Paul turn seeing how hurt Lilly had become, " Something happen to you Lil"?

"No", came her reply, pausing to rest her hand there. He then motioned for a bench for them to sit down not wanting his pregnant daughter to stand on her feet, "When are due"?

"In a week", making him glances over at her stomach once again. Lilly breathed out again, but this time Paul spoke, "I made mistakes, but it didn't mean that I didn't love you".

Holding back the tears; he then touched her hand softly, "I'm glad you're here", feeling that happiness in seeing Lilly. Hearing her phone buzzing she then got up to inspect the caller ID, "I have to go, the case", a lie but a part of Lilly wasn't ready to get close to him.

Just standing there he felt the need to reconnect with her, "Maybe after the baby's born, we could have coffee together"; not wanting to ever see Lilly again. She turned before drawing in a deep breath; keeping in mind just how hard Scotty had fought to be a dad, but knew he wasn't at all messed up like her mother had been.

"Yeah I'll let you know", she responded, "Could be awhile, caring for three kids".

Cooper then wrote something down, "Call me Lilly, I don't want this to be the last time I will ever see you".

She nodded, before heading to her car. Lilly felt still felt uncomfortable with all of this; but ended up driving back home. As Cooper watched his daughter driving away; he felt torn knowing that she was still hurting from everything. Despite all of this, he was actually glad to see her both married with a family of her own.

Just a week later, Lilly had found out that Scotty had been cheating on her for some time. This didn't help when she was admitted into the hospital; ready to deliver their third child. Of course she flat out refused for him to be in the room; not wanting their new baby too see what a disgrace that Scotty had turned out to be.

A few hours later; Lilly was holding her newly born daughter; Allie in her arms. Though she was happy to have another daughter; she also wasn't thrilled about her pathetic choice in a husband. Somehow this affair that Scotty was having; he couldn't put an end to it anytime soon. In fact, he now had moved in with Jefferies since Lilly had kicked him out after Allie's birth.

Less than a month later, she then filed for separation. Things had gotten so bad, that Stillman had requested for Scotty to be transferred out of the squad due to the massive fighting. However, Lilly put the house up for sale and was moving back into a much bigger apartment. She knows that she was always better off without him anyways.

Back at the hotel, Scotty just had finished having sex with Frankie. He felt a million times better, especially since he didn't feel so sexually frustrated like he had did with Lilly. Besides he was glad that their marriage was over; it was really that right.

As far as the kids were concerned, he wanted joint custody over them. However Lilly didn't want him in any of her daughter's lives. When Scotty came over, seeing the for sale sign in front of the house; he knew his screw ups were worsening by the minute.

"Get off the property", she growled, "I have nothing to say to you".

Scotty could hear Allie crying out in the background, "You are one cold hearted Bitch Lil".

Her eyebrows rose slightly, "Cold hearted, I think that refers to you. You don't deserve to even be a dad to my daughters; have a nice life", slamming the front door in his face.

When the house was finally sold; two months later Lilly had already moved into an apartment. However she filed to change all four of their last names back to her maiden name; wanting not to share the shame over having Scotty's last name.

To make matters worse, Scotty was still continuing to have this affair even while now he had been transferred to Narcotics. In the midst of all this, Lilly did everything she could to ensure that all three of her daughters; still had a good childhood. However she also met up with her father at the very same park in Jersey one afternoon.

He was quite surprised to see her, "You had the baby", he asked.

"Yeah another girl", added Lilly as she then sat down next to him. Cooper immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing any rings on her finger, "Something happen".

Lilly knew that he was just trying to reconnect with her, and not try and be like her own mother had been, " I'm going through a divorce; husband cheated on me before I was to give birth".

He nodded seeing how hurt she was, "If you need anything I'm here ", touching her hand, "So what's the little one's name"?

"Allie", Lilly replied thinking about her now two month old daughter. Cooper also smiled as well, "I would love to come to Philly and meet your daughters", wanting to have a connection to them. As the two spoke a little, Lilly felt good that she had someone whom actually cared about her. Deep down she also knew that her daughters still had needed to see their father as well.

By the time she had gotten back, the two met over at a hotel to talk. Scotty remained very civil to his soon to be ex-wife. He stood there, "How's the kids"?

"Fine", letting out a sigh, "They do need to see you, I can't let them grow up without you", thinking how sad she felt when her dad had left.

Scotty then released a breath, "I worked so hard to be a dad, and then I screwed up big time".

"You did more than that, you betrayed me Scotty on so many levels".

He nodded in understanding, "Can I least try to make it up to them", making Lilly's eyes grow bigger, "Why, so you can disappoint them, Allie hasn't even met you yet".

Lilly had quite enough of it; but by the time their divorce was granted a year later; the two had gone separate ways. However when Melissa had turned seven years old, she wanted to find her father wanting to see his face again.


	38. Finding Daddy

While sitting in the break room doing some homework, seven year old Melissa sat there wondering about her dad. It had been awhile since she had last seen him, but couldn't find any photos of him. As Lilly then walked into the room, Melissa then looked up.

"Where's did Daddy go", she asked, seeing her mother's startled reaction.

Lilly took in a breath, "He's around, but it's for the best that none of us see him", wanting to protect her daughter in anyway. However Melissa looked saddened, wanting to know about the man she had once called her father.

Meanwhile Scotty hadn't forgotten about any of his three daughters, in fact there were photos of them around his apartment. He knew what he had done in the past was wrong, after how much fight he had to become a dad. He now dreaded with possibly dealing with his ex-wife about; Scotty just wanting to make things right with their daughters; knowing that Lilly would never forgive him.

Putting his leather jacket on, Scotty then proceeded to head down to headquarters. Once there his old co-workers weren't that pleased to see him; neither was Lilly.

"What the hell are you doing here"? She said, "You can't be here".

Scotty knew how to handle her pretty well at this point, 'We need to speak in private", seeing her eyes growing bigger, "I got nothing to say to you".

"It's not about me or you it's about our daughters Lil", making her anger rise slightly, "Why should I even let you, not like you even give a damn about them. Gave me three kids then use me, I don't want them exposed to your bitterness".

Lilly was dead serious about this whole thing, "I'm doing a great job raising all three of them, without your help".

"I do have a problem Lil, but it ain't with you", leading her inside of the observation room, "Shit, I screwed up but I ain't a dead beat dad. You're only hurting them by not letting me see them".

She then crossed her arms, "Why should I, after the shit you pulled me through. Banging that slut while I was pregnant with Allie, you have no idea ".

Scotty was well aware of all the damages he had created, "I would never harm them Lil, there my blood too. Why else would I fight so damn hard"?

Lilly let out a breath, "Melissa's already asking questions, she wonders about you. Asks me if your alright", seeing the looks of solemn being displayed onto his face," both Leigh and Allie also asks as well".

He then stood there, thinking about all three of their daughters, "I miss them terribly Lil, what I did was dumb", releasing a breath, "Broke your heart as well, that wasn't something that I ever wanted to do".

"You did Scotty, in ways that I still am hurting", admitting to the hurt that he had caused. However Scotty wanted to set things right between them as well, "I've been miserable without you and the girls; haven't really been with anyone since our divorce".

She shook her head in disbelief, "Sure you have, you're a regular Casanova with women", but Scotty's eyes told her the truth. In fact he hadn't been like that in a long time; since being separated from their daughters.

"If I was such a deadbeat dad, why am I paying child support and also sending you extra money for them each month. I isn't someone to just forget about my family; that means also means you Lil", but as she then continued to fight; outside Melissa leaned against the door hearing the sound of her father's voice.

Wiping a single tear away, Melissa missed him terribly. In fact, she just wanted him to hold her in his arms again. For now, she then walked back and sat down; still saddened.

By the time both Lilly and Scotty had exited the room, he then turned seeing a certain little girl that he loved so much; standing there in the doorway. Scotty wasn't about to let no one; not even his ex-wife stand in the way; but then Jefferies then held him back.

Outside, Scotty was clearly breaking; due to seeing that Melissa was saddened. He hated seeing her that way, "Let me speak to her Lil".

"No, you clearly made up your mind about not seeing them a long time ago".

Scotty shot up her a look, "We've got three girls that are hurting, the way you did when you were six. You once had told me that you never had wanted them to feel that way, now they are. Some mother you are; BITCH".

Lilly scowled at him, "You also hurt them, by fucking that slut", as Scotty then got up into her face," I cheated one time alright, we both know that I would never harm them. This isn't about how things ended between us, but for our kids. Think about them will you".

Just moments after he had left, Lilly had to face Melissa's sad looks. Even during the car ride home, she could see how quiet that all three of them were.

Perhaps Scotty had been right about having them now feeling abandoned, but she knew she had gone a bit too far with this whole messy divorce. Sure he had cheated, but people did have a way of changing?

Plus the fact that Scotty always paid the child support on time, and never once missed any payments. One thing she never did was change their last names, but hers did revert back to Rush. Lilly knew that her girls needed their connection to him; which was something she couldn't take away.

In addition to that, Melissa also spoke Spanish; and also taught her sisters as well. With three girls speaking in that language, Lilly knew that her actions had caused them to hurt.

Later on that night, the two met over at his apartment to discuss several things. However it didn't stop them from wanting to be closer to each other again. Lilly needed his comfort but felt betrayed about what he had done.

With a gently caress of her cheek, Scotty then gently moved closer, touching her lips with his. Very slowly, she too moaned while allowing him to kiss her. It had been awhile since anyone had kissed her, but even Lilly needed love as well.

"I can't", pushing him away, "Do this", as Scotty could now see that his affair had cost him his marriage with Lilly to end; thus hurting her.

"You haven't been seen anyone", he asked, seeing her shaking her head.

Lilly knew that both her heart and body needed to be loved again, plus she remembered how good she had felt when Scotty was pushing towards her glory. However there were some hard feelings that neither of them could get past.

"This Saturday come over", she finally said, before finding herself being pushed back down onto the sofa. His tongue now swirling about inside, made Lilly feel good again. She knew she still loved him but needed this badly.

Breaking away Scotty then nodded, but while the two continue speaking; Lilly's dad was watching the kids.

Melissa being the oldest came up to him; feeling quite saddened, "I miss Daddy, Grandpa", as Cooper saw the sad looked on her face, "I know you do, Mommy missed me when I left".

"Was she bad"?

Cooper shook his head, "No I love your Mommy, just that her mother and I didn't love each other. I know deep down that your Dad does", seeing Melissa hurting even more, "Your Dad leaving wasn't your fault".

" It's always my fault", before sitting beside her, " No it never is Melissa, or your sisters", wiping her tears away, " I never stopped loving your mom for even a second", realizing that his own mistakes had very well indeed hurt Lilly as well.


End file.
